Doxa Vomica et Curo
by Iustus Vox
Summary: After the war Draco Malfoy was left orphaned and had to struggle to get by and keep his pride. What happens when Harry Potter stumbles into his life again? Ignores DH, takes a couple things from HBP, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Seamus. Romance, humor, drama: Life
1. Draco's Secret Life

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter One  
**Draco's Secret Life**

Harry skipped down a few steps of Diagon Alley, trying to stay under the awnings so as to keep as dry as possible. It was another wet rainy day in fall London and he sighed. Twenty three years old and he had finally gotten away from some of the glory of his Hogwarts days. He wasn't hounded all the time by the paparazzi and the autographs had finally died. People seemed to more appreciate him rather than worship him and it was a nice relief. It had been five years since he had left Hogwarts, four since he killed Voldemort, three since he had put Lupin and his godfather to final rest and two since the last death eater was killed.

Draco didn't go out much, aside from going to work. He didn't want to be in the public eye much because it meant having to pull out his least out-of-date robes and try to pass them off as vintage… which was bad enough. As it was, it meant he was closer and closer to people discovering how he really lived his life. He didn't mind what people thought of him; he preferred it that way, hiding behind the Malfoy mask his father had left, not wanting to deal with anyone or be social after the horror that was the war. Someone only needed to watch their entire world fall apart once before they realized they didn't want to build another one to have it fall again. He was going out now though, delivering potion stocks to Hogwarts since his godfather couldn't do it himself anymore. Severus Snape was the only reason he kept trying anymore, using his meager funds to help support Severus and keep him comfortable.

Harry dodged out, deciding it was a useless race trying to beat the storm. He figured he'd get wet either way. Crossing the street, he had his head down but sensed the person walking across the sidewalk and stopped to let them pass. They seemed familiar but Harry didn't have time to place it so he just kept going. Draco kept his head down as he walked, as well. It was rainy so he hadn't bothered to dress up, wearing second hand robes and a hat to cover his all too recognizable hair. He would dye it but he didn't want people to know he was actually trying to hide. He barely noticed the person he passed, avoiding eye contact as he moved into the Leaky Cauldron to use their floo service.

The next day came and went and finally it stopped raining. Harry was staying at the Leaky Cauldron for auror business and came out with a happy sigh that it was finally sunny. Draco walked down the street, toward the apothecary, needing more supplies for potions. He spotted Potter and dropped his gaze, hoping he wouldn't see him. He was dressed nicely… or anyone who didn't know fashion might think so, at least… but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with The Savior at that particular moment. Harry turned and sighed having to go to the apothecary for different supplies. Heading that way he was a bit ahead of Draco. He didn't see him, but was walking in the same direction. Passing Snape's shop, he decided he needed to go somewhere else first before he went to visit his old professor. Draco's eyes followed Harry for a moment, curious as to why he would pause at his Godfathers shop… hoping he wouldn't be going there as he stepped into the apothecary.

Harry stepped into a dark arts shop, buying a few items. He may be the Golden Boy but he had his own tarnished side. Because he had to fight it off so many times, he found the dark arts interesting. Stepping from the shop he moved on to the apothecary, entering and looking around. "Severus..." he said gently, still having respect for his old professor that he saw at the front desk.

Draco turned his head just slightly, frowning when Harry came in and addressed Severus. He flushed and turned his head, gathering the supplies he needed. Swallowing, Harry chewed the inside of his lip, but moved in anyways. He looked at the man cautiously, nervous all of the sudden about meeting his old professor. "Hello sir..." he said softly, stepping up. He didn't notice Draco right away but seemed to have disttracted Severus from his job with Draco, leaving it a bit unfinished. Severus nodded at him.

"Harry…" he said softly, having dropped grudges long ago.

He'd been injured in the war, his eyesight lessened, making his potion ability significantly less.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see how you were…" he said softly. "And pick up a few things..." he said pulling out a list of supplies he needed, most a tad more dangerous than a normal apothecary should hold. Severus smiled a little at that, hints of the old smirk held there as he took the list.

"Ah, yes, of course, business mixed with pleasure…" He looked over at Draco. "Draco... would you mind?" he asked, handing the list to him. "You needed some of that yourself did you not? You know where they are..." 

Draco took the list, "Yes sir…" he said, not looking at Harry as he turned to the back to get them.

Harry blinked and swallowed, looking over. He chewed his lip, not even on mildly good terms with Draco. They had been fighting at the end of their 6th year before Draco went into hiding and since then the only contact Harry had had with Draco was through the death of his father. He swallowed and turned back to Severus, smiling just a moment, hiding his uncomfortable feelings. Severus looked up at him, giving him a knowing little smile.

"Honesty Harry, if I can give up a grudge surely the savior of the wizarding world could as well." he said after Draco was out of ear shot. Harry sighed and looked down. He didn't really have anything to say to that.

"Though I suppose Draco isn't any better… proud creature that he is." There was a definite touch of fondness to his tone. "But I shouldn't speak ill of him, something about biting the hand that feeds you I believe the muggles say." He said, standing and moving to grab a book from a shelf, setting back down to flip through the pages, looking for something. Harry smirked just softly, nodding and looking over at him.

"How are you, Severus?" he asked, concerned for the man he had grown to respect during the war.

Severus groaned dramatically. "Oh I am fine… old bones and all that." he said, hiding a smile.

Harry smirked again, shaking his head. "Still smacking patrons' heads together like you did us students?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"Of course… can't have Longbottom thinking I've gone soft… he'd be visiting for tea everyday." he said, acting scandalized by the very idea.

"And we certainly can't have that!" Harry said with a smile. "Did you hear? His parents were released from St. Mungo's..." Harry said, relief and a bit of emotion lacing his tone.

Severus smiled a little; he knew Draco had slaved away at that potion for many months, trying to right the wrong his aunt had done. No one knew it was Draco though. Draco was convinced people would just believe he did it for the fame. "I heard something about it… a miracle potion."

He nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I had my notions that it was you…." He said tilting his head and quirking his brow. "It certainly had your signature on it. It actually worked…" Severus smirked.

"It wasn't my potion Harry." Harry narrowed his eyes a bit then flicked to the back room then back to Severus. Severus merely shook his head. "I will not betray any confidences… but yes I know who it was. I supplied the ingredients and gave a little advice here and there." He smirked slyly. "I do believe your Miss Granger might have an idea as well." he said nonchalantly, his eyes on his book as he turned the page.

Harry looked at him closely again before just sighing and looking away. He didn't talk too much with Hermione and Ron. They were still close but Harry had ostracized himself a bit from them after the war was officially over. It was of his own choosing and he wouldn't deny saying that he regretted doing it. Severus looked up at him again. "It's not too late you know… to see more of them…" He didn't elaborate and Draco chose that moment to reappear, setting Harry's items down.

"Sorry sir…" he said to Severus, "One of the items was misplaced and I had to search it out."

Harry looked at him a moment before looking away, allowing Snape to ring the stuff up. Draco was uncomfortable; he hated being around anyone but Blaise from school. "I'll be back later for the books…" he said softly to Severus, avoiding Harry's eyes as he turned to leave, Severus just waving him off. He sighed and shook his head, finding Draco's wording funny, making it sound like he was borrowing something rather than doing Severus's finances.

Harry looked at him a moment as he passed, but just swallowed and looked back at Severus. "Alright then Harry, it looks like your all set." he said, giving him his change. Harry nodded and thanked him before leaving the shop with a sigh.

Draco had disappeared, heading quickly to the Leaky Cauldron and from there to apartment in muggle London.

Another week and Harry was at Snape's shop again, ordering something more when the man asked him if he would mind taking something to Draco's apartment. He agreed but knew Snape was possibly scheming just to get him to get over his grudge with Draco. Sighing he apparated to an alleyway near the apartment before heading up. He was surprised to see where Draco lived, not at all what he expected.

Despite living in a muggle apartment Draco had a number of wards set to alert him to company and he knew Harry was coming even before he reached the door. He looked out and cursed softly under his breath. "Meddlesome bastard... worse than Dumbledore ever was." Harry kept his hand off the railing a moment as he headed up, knocking gently at the door. Draco cursed softly to himself again. "Just a minute…" he called, wishing he had time to change as he was wearing muggle clothes: jeans and t-shirt. He looked into his mirror, hair loose and casual and he just sighed before he moved to open the door.

Harry was a bit surprised to see him, so used to Draco being perfectly pristine. "Uh..."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes, pulling together his Malfoy composure he sneered just lightly, though it held none of the venom it used to. "Let me guess, Dumbledore the second sent you…" He said, stepping back so he could come in.

Harry stepped in. "Well... Severus did... dunno if that is who you are talking about…" He said, finishing a bit slow as he looked around at his flat.

Draco mentally cringed; he'd forgotten to cast the glamours that hid the meager state of his home. It wasn't horrible, but it was obvious he lived on limited means. "That would be him." he agreed, shutting his door and cursing Severus again. 

Harry swallowed and turned his attention back to Draco. "Uhm... Dumbledore the second sent me to give you these…" he said softly, holding out a few vials. "Said you would know what to do with them…"

Draco's eyes lit a little when he saw the ingredients. He'd been waiting for those. "Oh, thanks." he said, not even realizing what he said as he was distracted now, taking the vials and moving into his kitchen which had been converted into a potions lab. Harry followed him just looking around. He was incredibly uncomfortable being here as he knew Draco had no idea Harry had killed Lucius. He swallowed and looked to the side a bit. He had requested that fact be kept secret and the only people to know the truth were Severus, Hermione, and the late Lupin.

Draco nearly forgot Harry was there until he heard the floor squeak and he looked up. "Oh… I'm sorry." he said, realizing he'd been rude. "Err… would you like some tea? I don't entertain guests very often…" He felt uncomfortable. He knew Harry thought that he lived in the manor just like the rest of the world… he didn't like anyone knowing the reality.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "Uh... no… no I'm alright…" He said watching Draco a moment before he bit his lip and looked away. "I, um, had best be on my way, yes?" He said clapping his hands together in a slightly nervous gesture. "Uhm… I will…I'll see you around then..." Draco took Harry's nervousness as an opportunity to study him for a moment before he nodded, dropping what he was doing and moving to the door.

"Tell Severus he sucks at meddling." he said softly, opening the door in such a way that his left arm was exposed, clean of the dark mark. For some reason he wanted Harry to know at least that much.

Harry looked at his arm, holding it in his view a moment before he brought his eyes up to Draco's. He looked at him with what seemed like relief before ducking out of the apartment and heading down the stairs. Draco released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding before he shut his door and reset his wards. He sighed softly. "What the hell?" he murmured softly before he moved back toward his kitchen. Harry walked down the steps, rubbing his forehead. He was relieved, that Draco hadn't followed in his father's footsteps. He sighed out and went back to his hotel, collapsing into bed and just falling asleep.

It was another couple weeks later and Draco hadn't seen anymore of Harry. Severus had called Wednesday morning, needing Draco to run the shop as he had the flu and now, Saturday afternoon he was in the shop working on the books, business slow.

Harry walked in, needing some different items than normal, looking at his list. "Severus... I don't know if..." he looked up and stopped, seeing Draco at the desk. "Oh… I uhm… where is Severus?"

Draco looked up, flushing lightly. Just his luck. He swept a hand through his hair. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately between working here, tending Severus and developing potions. "He's sick…"

"You look sick..." he murmured just barely, before he bit his tongue. "Uhm… I have a list of ingredients… that I need… I don't know if you have them..." he said, knowing they were more dangerous than even he figured Severus had.

Draco took the list from him scanning over the items, knowing them all well. "Well, Severus has a few here... a couple he could order... that one though, the lunar nectar... I haven't seen since they closed the manor... father had a lot of it in his stores."

He looked down biting his tongue hard to keep an even face. He had been one of the few aurors who had swept through the manor. He swallowed and looked back up. "That… that's okay… I can find that one else where..." he said a bit quickly.

Draco glanced up at him, he knew the aurors hadn't found much, it was part of the reason his home was still closed to him: all his fathers' stores would be intact. "Can't you ask the ministry?" he asked, standing and moving toward the back to get the rest, leaving the door open if Harry wanted to follow.

Harry knew that would be the only way to get it. "Yeah..." he said following him carefully to the back, tightening his coat a bit as he was still uncomfortable.

Draco resisted the urge to make anymore comments. He needed that ingredient too, but the ministry wouldn't be helping the orphaned son of a death eater any time soon. He waved his wand, gently levitating down a few of the ingredients. "Huh... what's that doing there..." he murmured, levitating himself up to check something. "You don't belong here..." he murmured again, pulling the vial down and placing it where it belonged. Harry watched him with a small smile before looking away. He walked over and picked up a small bottle, brushing the dust away from the label before holding his breath, just looking at it.

Draco looked down but couldn't make out what Harry was holding. "What's that?" He licked his bottom lip before speaking. "Wolfsbane." Harry said simply, setting it gently back onto the shelf. "Oh..." he said softly, turning back to what he was doing and grabbing the last few vials Harry needed.

Harry swallowed as he cast one more glance at it before turning back to Draco. He watched the once incredibly prestigious boy now turned... dare he say it, average. "What happened?" He asked softly, though he didn't mean to, the question coming out when he accidentally voiced his thoughts. He just couldn't understand how Draco wasn't able to pick himself back up.

Draco came down before Harry asked and his face turned back to the careful mask he had worn before as he handed the vials to Harry. "I'll put an order in for the rest of those items if you'd like."

Harry bit his lip hard, cursing himself. "That'd be wonderful... thank you..." He said carefully. Draco just nodded, moving out and grinding his teeth against his lip as he rang up the ones Harry had now and wrote down the rest for an order.

Harry stood by the desk quietly, very embarrassed. When he had the bag in his hand he paused a moment. "I'm sorry... Draco..." he said, using his first name. "It wasn't my place." Draco waved him off.

"You always were unnaturally curious about my life…" he said simply, finishing up. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes before starting for the door. Draco looked up as he was leaving. "Oh, Potter?" Harry looked back, stopping midway through the door.

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Could you tell Hermione that the potion is almost finished, if she still wanted to help with the final stage."

He opened his mouth a bit confused but shut it, and nodded. He bit his lip and nodded again before heading back out. Draco smirked a little to himself, still enjoying throwing Harry off his center... though what he'd said was true.

That next day, when Draco came to work there were four bottles of lunar nectar sitting on the desk, Harry having the other four bottles in his possession. Draco paused when he saw them and kind of gaped. Looking up to see Hedwig leaving, he shook his head, quickly putting the bottles out of site. They weren't actually opened on Sunday so he didn't have much to do. Later that afternoon, Draco returned home putting the Lunar Nectar safely away before turning to the gently simmering potion.


	2. The Potion

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

A/N: Wow, I was surprised by all the people adding this story and us to their alerts! I'm happy you want to see more. So here's a second chapter for you :) Please read & review (...)(.)(...)

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Two

**The Potion**

Draco plopped down on the couch after checking on the potion, falling into an exhausted nap.

Harry sighed as he knocked gently on Hermione's door, waiting nervously. Hermione opened the door, hair pulled back and dressed casually as she took in Harry. She grinned. "Well... look what the cat dragged in…"

He bit his lip and smiled softly, almost scared she'd turn him away. "Hey Hermione..." he said softly.

Hermione turned her head, looking at a calendar. "Hmm, let's see... it's not Christmas... not Easter... that must mean Harry Potter has finally come to his senses and is visiting on a non holiday." She stepped back. "Come in, come in."

Harry looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets as he came in. Hermione grinned behind his back, shutting the door and content to let him suffer a few more seconds. He looked to the side then turned to Hermione and smiled softly. "You're mean... " He said as he pouted just barely from being guilt tripped. Hermione smiled, turning to wrap her arms around him and hug him tight.

"Yea well, I couldn't help it, I've missed you."

He hugged her back and sighed, missing her warm hug. "I've missed you too..." He said softly. Pulling back he kissed her forehead before dropping down and smiling as he pressed his ear to her stomach. "When are you due?"

Hermione smiled warmly. "Four months... getting close to the taking time off work stage." She said pulling back a little. "Come on, let's sit down and you can catch me up."

He smiled and nodded, moving with her as he pulled of his shirt. "How's Ron?"

Hermione grinned as she settled on the couch, setting her feet up. "He's being Ron... you'd think the baby was coming tomorrow with the way he acts."

He laughed gently, brushing some hair from her face. He smiled to her softly before sighing out. "You're a little weasel..." He said with narrowed eyes after a moment.

She smiled lightly. "Well... I'm a Weasley if that counts…"

He gave her a look. "So when did you start working with Malfoy on potions?"

She grinned lightly. "Draco wrote to me a couple years ago apologizing for school and asking for some help on a theory... he asked me not to say anything. And how did you find out?" she asked, looking up at him.

He took in a breath. "Well..." He said scratching his head. "He's working for Severus... and I needed ingredients..."

Hermione chuckled. "And Severus is taking a page from Dumbledore's book?"

"Guess so." He said with a sigh. "I honestly never thought I'd see him again."

"I imagine he thought the same... though really, with the way you two were obsessed with each other throughout school... " She waved her hand vaguely. "And anyway, you've got it wrong, Draco owns that shop."

"What?" He asked. "We were never obsessed with each other..." He said defensively, ignoring the actually relevant information.

Hermione laughed. "Oh please, you knew every nuance of each other's lives except that you were wrong about whom he dated."

"What do you mean I was wrong...?" He trailed off as she shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not going to sit here and give you every little detail I've dug up about Draco's life." she said picking up a cup of tea from earlier and settling back.

Harry scoffed and sat back, mumbling. "Not like I wanted to know anyways." He said under his breath.

Hermione smiled a little to herself. "Anyway, as I was saying, Draco owns that shop."

He blinked and frowned looking up. "But I thought Severus... " He frowned more. "Does he still work at the school?" He asked, not understanding how he seemed to get by.

Hermione shook her head. "No... Draco owns the shop and lets Severus work there... almost all the money goes to Severus's medical bills and living expenses and he keeps a tiny bit for himself... I believe he also supplies Poppy with potions."

Harry frowned and looked down. "How bad did he need lunar nectar?" He asked gently.

"Desperately…" she said, looking up at him curiously. "It's the key ingredient to something he's working on."

He nodded. "Ah." He said sipping at his cup of tea.

She sighed softly. "I was actually hoping to hear from him soon... but I heard Severus was sick so maybe he hasn't had time..."

Harry nodded, and rubbed his temple gently. "This is all so weird..." He murmured before sliding a bit lower in his seat.

Hermione chuckled, settling back as well. "What else did you want to know Harry... obviously there was a reason you asked me about working with Draco."

"Yeah..." he said chewing his lip a little. "Malfoy wanted me to tell you that the potion is almost ready... and that he wondered if you would like to help with the final stage..."

Hermione sat up abruptly. "Well goodness Harry, why didn't you say so?! Come on, come on."

He looked at her. "What? What are we doing?" He asked sitting up quickly too.

"We've got to go... if it's almost ready Draco won't wait long before he just does it himself, so come on... pregnant women can't apparate" she said, grabbing her cell phone to call Ron. "Baby? Yea... no it's alright... I'm headed over to Draco's... yea the potions ready for me to help... I know baby, I'll talk to you later, oh, Harry says hi."

Harry seemed more confused now than he had ever been. "What are we doing?"

"Going to Draco's!" she said in exasperation as if it were obvious.

"No I know that..." He said as he was dragged along. "But... guh...Hermiiiiiione..." he whined.

She laughed, just pulling him along. "I'm going to help him finish, this could be a breakthrough potion and I want to be there, and you're coming because Ron yells when I do anything by myself anymore."

He groaned out before following her. "How are we getting there?"

She looked over at him. "His appartment isn't connected to the floo so we're taking the car."

He sighed. He hated driving... it was so slow. "Fine... " he grumbled getting out and letting her drive there as he didn't know how to get there.

Hermione chuckled and started her car, headed over to Draco's. When they arrived, Harry got out nervously, looking at Hermione for a last chance escape. Hermione jumped out and just shook her head at him. "Come on Harry," she said, moving up his apartment. "Draco! I'm just coming in, okay?" she called, opening the door.

Draco woke up from his spot on the couch and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Hermione, I was wondering when you'd get here..." he said, smiling lightly. Harry stepped in carefully after her, swallowing lightly. Draco's eyes slid to Harry and he wet his lip, sliding his hand nervously through his hair.

"I would have been sooner if Harry hadn't yakked my ear off." Hermione continued, seeming as if she was oblivious to the tension in the room. She looked Draco over as she closed the door before summoning a cup of coffee. "Here... warm yourself up…" she said before bustling into the kitchen.

Harry watched Draco, holding his gaze a moment before looking away. He bit the side of his own lip nervously and stayed back a ways, even as Hermione bustled her pregnant self forward.

Draco stood up and looked Harry over for a moment. "Come on in Potter... nothing bites..." He said, taking a drink from the coffee as he moved over to Hermione. Harry took in a breath and moved in, standing a bit back still, not knowing what to do in the smallish apartment.

"Hermione... don't tell me you're meddling too..." Draco asked softly, standing close as he gently stirred the potion, getting it ready to move into the final stage.

She smirked a little. "I wouldn't dare." She said simply, hopping up a few ingredients.

"Do you mind if I look around a bit?" Harry asked gently, his curiosity getting a bit ahead of him.

Draco looked over at him and chewed his lip, but after a reassuring look from Hermione he nodded. "Just look out for Merlin, the cat... he tends to hide... " Harry nodded, turning and moving about the apartment, fingering things lightly but mainly just looking. Draco watched him for a moment before he shook his head and turned back to the potion, setting up a small cauldron to prepare the lunar nectar before it could be added, Hermione and him working well together

Harry moved through the house, finding Draco's door open. He chewed his lip before looking back then heading in, fingering his bureau. Draco was lost in his work, excited as he and Hermione carefully added the final ingredient, her stirring just so as he poured at a constant rate. Harry smiled a little as he fingered Draco's tie, saddened a bit that all his years at Hogwarts were over. He looked around and saw Draco's old class robes, smiling as he ran his fingertips along the Slytherin crest.

Draco sat back as he watched the potion change color. "Do you think it worked?" he asked softly. Hermione smiled and nodded. "It looks right," she said with a smile.

Harry, sighed out gently, saddened by what he saw, the immense change. He stood and looked around again, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed. Draco sighed and stepped back.

"I hope so..." Draco said softly, thinking about Severus... and Blaise.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, blinking gently.

"Thanks for your help Hermione." He said, working to bottle the potion by hand.

She smiled. "Are you going to take credit for this one Draco?" she asked and he sent her a little grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione smirked and nodded, "Alright... I can have Harry turn it in this time... people won't be thinking you did it that way..."

Draco paused. "I need the money... from the potion, the shop isn't enough anymore." He looked away. He hated being vulnerable, hated that Hermione had to know what it was like.

She turned his head towards her, looking at him softly. "It's alright Draco..." She said softly. He smiled a little. "I know..." She pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Harry?" She called when she pulled back, looking for him. He didn't hear her as he looked around the room again from where he was sitting on Draco's bed. 

Draco looked up, forgetting that Harry was there. "This place isn't that big... he's probably snooping in my room." He said, continuing to bottle the potion. Hermione smirked softly, moving that way.

"Harry?" She asked from the doorway.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, blushing just barely. "Sorry..." he said gently, moving to leave the room.

Draco continued till he had it all in individual vials, setting them aside to be stored as he cleaned up his cauldrons and work area. They returned and Harry just set himself quietly on the couch as the two of them finished. He wouldn't admit it but his eyes seemed to only want to watch Draco, study him as he worked. This was different, seeing him in normal clothes, not in his arrogant appearance that he had donned for those six years at Hogwarts.

Draco smiled and chuckled along with Hermione as they finished up, catching up on things now that they weren't working. He glanced at Harry occasionally, finding his gaze on him and he'd turn back, fighting off a flush from his pale cheeks.

Draco turned to Hermione after awhile. "Hermione... you didn't tell him did you?" He asked, curious as to why Harry would be studying him... wondering if she told him he's gay.

She turned and shook her head. "No... Draco that's something I figured you felt the need to tell him... If you ever tell him..." She said, looking at Harry now.

Draco shook his head. "No... The last thing I need is to give him something new to tease about."

Hermione looked back at Harry who had looked away now. "I don't think he's going to tease you anymore... he has his own skeletons to deal with..." She said softly, turning back to Draco.

"Yea well..." he let the thought trail off, not wanting to think about Harry's demons. "I'm going to go see Severus... do you want to come?"

"Sure..." She said softly, looking at Harry.

Draco looked at him too. "He can come if he wants, but I'll take you home if he doesn't," he said, grabbing a couple of the vials. Harry looked at them, not listening to their quiet conversation.

Hermione spoke up. "Come on Harry..." pretty much leaving him no choice. "We are going to go see Severus."

Draco nodded, grabbing a coat. "It'll be worth the longer trip just to see his face when I walk in with two thirds of the golden trio."

Harry snerked softly, shaking his head. Hermione drove again this time and Harry still found his eyes drifting to Draco. Draco was nervous, hands holding the bottles as he didn't notice Harry watching him this time. Hermione noticed though and inwardly smirked. Draco had to reach over and take Hermione's hand for just a moment as they moved into Severus's house, squeezing gently before he dropped it to open the door, moving into the living room. Harry saw this and licked his lip just barely, surprised by the open shows of affection.

Severus smiled and then looked surprised to see Harry and Hermione behind him. "Well, well, when did hell freeze over?"

Hermione grinned, moving forward to kiss Severus's cheeks. "Just this morning, didn't you read about it in the prophet?"

Harry smiled and shook Severus's hand. "Hello Severus," he said nodding to the man in respect before stepping aside to let Draco through. Draco bit his lip, moving forward. "You're looking much better," he said with a small grin.

Severus looked up at him. "The flu tends to go away... what are you all doing here?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Draco chewed his lip, pulling the vial out and handing it to him, watching recognition run through Severus as he reached forward to take it.

"It hasn't been tested..." he warned softly.

Harry swallowed, not knowing what the potion was for but seeing the awe and relief flood Snape's face. Severus looked up at Draco and then Hermione.

"The worst that could happen?"

Hermione spoke up. "If it went terribly wrong it could put you in St. Mungo's for a very long time... but that's a very slim chance... Draco's done a good job. Most likely, it will work... or it won't."

Harry swallowed and bit his lip nervously, not knowing a lick of what was going on but staying silent. Severus smiled and nodded, taking a breath before he downed the potion, gritting his teeth a little at the taste.

A/N: Uh oh.. what's gonna happen...? try and guess, if you get it right i'll give you a cookie! Maybe in the form of a one shot or drabble perhaps? More to come soon!


	3. The Dance that Started it All

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** Yay for awesome reviews! Hehe, I know I teased you all with that last cliff hanger chapter.. so here you go with number three and you'll find out what the chapter is for.. I'm too impatient to wait for people to guess! Lol. So, just so you know this isn't just one person writing, this is taken from a role play by two people. Mandy goes through and edits it like crazy, then I (Jesika) go through and proofread it and put it up on different places :-D I've got about 13 chapters ready for you so far, so I just need those reviews to convince me to post more for you :D -evil laugh-

Okay, I wont keep you in suspense any longer, let's find out what they were giving to Severus!

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Three  
**The Dance that Started it All**

Harry watched him just sit before Severus hissed and pulled out his left arm, holding his breath as the dark mark that stained his skin seemed to fizzle away, leaving not even a scar behind.

"Oh my god..." Harry said with his hand over his mouth.

Draco released a sob of relief as he watched it disappear. "Severus..."

The man was slack-jawed and just stared at his arm. Harry stood and moved slowly over as tears came to Hermione's eyes. Severus regained some sense and pulled Draco into a fierce hug.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco cried, elated. "It worked, it worked! I can't believe it!"

Harry laughed slightly too, amazed but still working over everything in his mind. "Oh Merlin..." he said, more in awe than when Draco had said it.

Draco laughed as he pulled back. "Shit, I have to floo Blaise."

He moved away to use Severus's floo, when Harry started. Harry looked at him and watched him before stopping him. "Malfoy wait..." He ran after him as he moved into the other room. Draco paused without thinking, turning around. Harry stopped and swallowed pulling him aside. "That... that potion can't... can't be released to the public..." He rubbed his forehead a bit tiredly, thinking a million things through at once.

Draco just looked at him. "I know that Potter..." he said simply, a little insulted that Harry had to say it.

Harry frowned and bit his lip. He didn't want to stop Draco from taking it to Blaise but his obligations to the ministry were telling him so.

"Potter look... Blaise was knocked unconscious and had it forced upon him, he doesn't deserve to be marked for the rest of his life..." He turned away. "They were trying to get to me."

Harry swallowed and stopped him again. Draco turned to look at him.

"Harry... please…" he said, using his first name out of desperation, "Just Blaise I swear, I'll give you all the rest…"

"I..." He let out a small sigh. "I just want to go with you..." he said, needing to at least supervise.

Draco swallowed, upset that he'd had to show his vulnerability... asked Harry for something.

"Yea whatever," he said, his guard coming back up as he moved to the fire dropping down and throwing powder in before stepping into the flame.

Harry frowned softly, biting his lip. "Thank you..." he said softly, before stepping into the flames with him.

Draco didn't acknowledge him, old feelings coming back as he was upset that Harry had to intrude on this. Blaise saw Draco before Harry, grinning and landing a kiss smack on his lips as he pulled him into a hug.

Harry blinked and flushed just barely, stepping from the flames, and looking away for a moment. He thought Blaise had never been very fond of him, so this could be an overly awkward situation. Blaise looked over Draco's shoulder and spotted Harry.

"Draco... your new boyfriend looks suspiciously like Harry Potter... knew that obsession would turn into something..." he said, grinning at Draco who flushed.

"Blaise stop, it's not like that... just because you're a poof doesn't mean everyone is."

Harry bit back his blush, raising his eyes to him, and smiling momentarily.

"Hello Blaise..." he said gently, smiling and nodding to him as he stood back still.

Blaise nodded, "Harry," he said, acknowledging him and smiling lightly at both Draco and Harry's discomfort. "So what's up?" he asked, turning to Draco.

Harry licked his lip and bit it, keeping silent as he was purely there to supervise. Draco looked over at Harry and sighed, a little annoyed that he was standing over him, making sure he didn't do anything wrong just like in school. But then... hadn't he worked to make sure peoples perception of him hadn't changed? He pulled the second vial out.

"It works... it just worked on Severus... and I want you to take it before I tell the ministry... Potter's here to make sure I wasn't lying to him..." he said, a tinge of bitterness tainting the words.

Harry swallowed and sighed in his own annoyance. "Slimy git," he murmured under his breath from where he was standing.

"Poster boy," Draco shot back. He didn't have much venom against Harry anymore, but he wanted this moment with his old boyfriend/best friend to be private.

Blaise, at the moment, was looking just a little shocked. Harry sighed and shook his head, turning and leaving the room, letting them do this alone. Draco was a little surprised when he left but he just pulled Blaise to the couch, sitting down right next to him. "Here, drink it... please." he said softly, "I can't let you suffer for me anymore..."

Blaise kissed his cheek, "Okay doll face... for you." He took the vial and downed the potion, crying out softly when the pain ripped through him. Harry heard the potion working and sighed gently as he sat at the table in Blaise's kitchen. After a moment it passed and left his arm clean and smooth.

Draco cried softly in relief this time, letting Blaise pull him into his arms and pressing his face to his neck.

"I'm sorry it took me so long..." he whispered softly.

Harry swallowed and sighed, dropping his head to the table, just letting them have their moment. Draco and Blaise moved into the kitchen a moment later and Draco was in good enough spirits that his irritation with Harry wasn't as pressing. Blaise spoke up after a moment, breaking the silence.

"We're going to celebrate, is the Harry Potter allowed to drink?"

Harry smirked, lifting his chin. "Well of course," he said sitting up and holding out his hand. "I'm happy for you," he said indicating to his arm.

Blaise nodded, shaking it before he grinned. "Want to be my date tonight Potter?" He asked, waggling his brows, "Draco already claimed Hermione."

Harry laughed and just shook his head. "Sure... why not..."

Blaise grinned, catching the odd look Draco gave him and just grinning. "We'll meet you at the club then Draco... and you be careful with Hermione, I'm looking forward to delivering that baby."

Harry smirked and shook his head, following Blaise. Draco watched them disappear into the flame headed to the club before he stepped through to get Hermione, they'd have to take the longer way.

Harry sighed when they made it to fresh air, stepping out and looking around with a smirk. Blaise chuckled and hooked his arm through Harry's.

"So, am I the first handsome man you've had on your arm?" He was grinning to him coyly, not so subtly digging.

Harry let his eyes drag over to Blaise but he simply smirked, a dark tinge to him as he pulled him to the bar, needing at least SOME alcohol in his system before he would open up to anyone. Blaise held him back.

"Wait, wait, if we're going to be drinking... and dancing... we need the look first..."

This was a muggle club so he pulled Harry into the bathroom before transfiguring his clothes, giving him soft leather black pants that fit just so and then transfiguring his shirt, emerald green to match his eyes with a black phoenix outlined up the back. Harry looked up at himself and smirked.

"Nice..."

"Mm... very hot... should I do something about your hair?" He asked, examining it. "Maybe just a little..." he leaned forward and tousled his hand carefully through Harry's hair, "Ah, perfect…"

Blaise quickly transfigured an outfit for himself before he pushed Harry back out of the bathroom. Harry grinned, some of his inhibitions leaving as he got more comfortable, always a fan of clubs.

Hermione took the chance to transfigure Draco's clothes, leaving his hair loose and casual, telling him it was sexy. She gave him a pair of tight dark designer jeans that rode low on his hips and a silver muscle shirt with a dragon moving down from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Thanks Hermione..." Draco was in awe as he looked down at his leather accented jeans and the shirt... and the leather bands she placed around his wrists to accent the effect. She smiled and nodded, bustling him out to the car.

Harry ordered himself some whiskey and downed it quickly, mming at the sharp burn down his throat.

Blaise watched him with a grin, downing his own. "What are the chances that this 'date' will end in a kiss?" he asked, still digging for an answer to Harry's sexuality. Harry simply grinned.

"Well I'm sure Draco will be more than willing to kiss you..." He said with a smirk still, sipping at his second whiskey.

Blaise grinned. "If only, if only... sadly Draco hasn't wanted me like that since 5th year."

Harry grinned, only mildly surprised now. He sipped his drink and just watched him a moment. Blaise studied him too, and certainly wasn't shy about it.

"You've grown up Harry Potter... into a mighty fine specimen…"

"Ain't bad yourself." He said this with a last smirk before he danced around Blaise and out onto the floor.

Blaise smirked, downing his drink and following him out. Draco and Hermione arrived awhile later and Draco's eyes automatically searched out Harry... Blaise... he searched out Blaise.

Harry was dancing against the many bodies, one of which being Blaise's, with his drink in his hand. Draco swallowed as he saw them dancing, moving over to down a couple drinks himself.

"Hermione... do you know... is Potter...?"

Hermione watched them but shrugged.

"I honestly don't know..." She said, turning to him with a wry smile. "He hasn't ever said anything to me..."

Draco raised a brow at her. "Okay... he hasn't said anything, but you're Hermione Granger, you figure everything out before we even know it ourselves... I was out among Slytherin 3rd year... but I bet you still would have figured it out before me if we'd been friends."

She smirked and looked to Draco. "Sorry babe... but I honestly don't know... that boy has learned to hide everything from everyone, including us." she said sipping her Shirley temple.

"Ah..." was his only reply, letting it drop and telling himself he wasn't really interested. "Will you be okay here by yourself?" he asked, downing another drink and letting the buzz kick in.

She smirked and nodded. "Yeah. You go and have some fun."

He smiled lightly. He didn't go out often... and always with Blaise when he did. Moving out onto the floor he found his way up behind his friend and slid hid hand into Blaise's front pocket, rolling his body with Blaise's. Harry had his eyes closed his back against Blaise's chest, his bottom lip between his teeth as he rocked to the hard music.

"I want to fuck you like an animal..." He sang to the song.

Blaise heard him, groaning softly as he leaned back against Draco. Draco hadn't heard Harry though, singing along himself, voice low, a little louder than Harry's.

"I want to feel you from the inside..." Draco breathed against Blaise's neck

"I want to fuck you like an animal... my whole existence is flawed..." Harry practically moaned out, finishing his drink off.

Draco's eyes flicked to Harry, hearing him that time. He flushed and pulled back from Blaise, moving into the crowd to dance with another body, closing his eyes to lose himself to the music.

Harry didn't know he was there in the beginning, the third glass of whiskey hitting his system and sliding through his veins. He turned and grinned, watching Blaise, knowing his secret was still a secret, though may be trickling out slowly.

Blaise smirked at him before he reached out and caught Draco's wrist, pulling him back against him. Draco shivered, keeping his eyes closed, letting the energy be all he needed... though he knew Blaise's touch enough to know it was him and leaned back into him as he moved.

Harry lifted his eyes to Draco and grinned just barely before he backed up into the crowd. All four of them, Hermione included, drew more attention than the muggles, their magic reaching out. Harry, moving through the crowd, had people touching him and stopping him to dance more. Draco opened his eyes, watching Harry back away before Blaise's arms came up and he saw the smooth spotless skin of his arm and smiled, leaning back into him. Harry danced his way over to Hermione, smiling and leaning down to kiss her cheek lightly.

"How are you doing?" He asked rubbing her belly

Hermione grinned. "Very wonderfully, its good to see Draco relaxed... he's never like this…"

Harry watched him and nodded with a soft smile. He let out a soft sigh, hating that his interference with the Malfoy family stopped him from becoming as close as he could with Draco.

"Harry..." she said softly, "He wouldn't blame you for his father... Draco would have killed him himself if you hadn't... or if Severus hadn't... he was right behind you in it."

"It isn't the same, 'mione." He said softly. "I had to kill him and hide it from Draco. They told him that it was crossfire..." He swallowed. "And I had to order the restricting and confiscation of all of the Malfoy assets..."

Hermione swallowed, she hadn't known that part. "You won't know what's possible if you don't tell him... living on his own has been mostly good for him, though I know he misses his home."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "How can I possibly tell him that?"

"If you don't Harry... I'm sure someone else will eventually," she said softly, sipping her drink still. "And besides, I think he at least suspects that you had something to do with it."

He blinked and swallowed looking down. "I don't know... "

He sighed gently, pushing away those thoughts before getting another drink and moving back out into the crowd.

Hermione sighed and settled back watching as Draco passed Harry, giving a little confused look as Harry passed him, as if he didn't know what to make of him. He moved to Hermione and ordered another drink.

The song slowed and Harry soon found himself dancing in Blaise's arms, drink finished and bodies moving one against the other. Draco watched the two, the alcohol spurring an odd sense of jealousy... though he didn't understand why, he hadn't been jealous of seeing someone with Blaise for years...

Hermione watched him. "Maybe it isn't him..." She said with her knowing smirk.

Draco cast a look in her direction but just shook his head in confusion, drinking more, wanting to work his way toward drunk. Harry had his forehead pressed to Blaise's, his arms on his shoulder and their hips and bodies moving to the slower deeper song. Harry moaned softly, one drink ahead of Draco as he pulled Blaise just the tiniest bit closer.

"You know you want it... " he whispered to Blaise, the alcohol speaking for him. "You know you want a taste..."

Blaise smirked softly, leaning in a little. "Mmm... tastes can be deadly."

"And that only makes it better..." he said with an equal smirk, temping Blaise, tempting him to break open the secret.

Blaise smirked and leaned in more, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "How much of a taste?" he whispered, low seductive.

Draco flushed lightly, downing the rest of his drink and moving back through the crowd toward them.

"How much can you take?" Harry asked coyly. "I'm pretty strong..." He whispered; the two of them mere centimeters apart. "Can you handle it?"

Blaise smirked and tilted his head, his lips just brushing Harry's. "I always like a challenge..." he murmured before he felt Draco's hands slide around his waist, effectively pulling him into a dance.

"You may be able to... but he can't... " Harry murmured as he almost sighed and turned to dance with a muggle.

Blaise turned his head to pout accusingly at Draco but stopped at the confused and vulnerable expression he found in Draco's eyes. Draco leaned in and pressed his forehead to Blaise's shoulder, moving his body with him. Blaise slid an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Hey Potter... Draco needs a sandwich…"

Harry smirked and slithered his way back through the crowd, his chest moving to rest against Draco's back, one hand brushing down his back. Only by the alcohol's delicious grip on Harry's system would he allow himself to dance like this with his once arch rival. Draco shuddered softly and allowed Blaise to alter their rhythm so that they moved with Harry.

Draco tipped his head back, grinding back just gently against Harry, letting the music and alcohol lead him at will. Harry rested his face into Draco's neck, as he danced with both of them together, though one hand stayed oddly on Draco's hip. Blaise watched the two as he danced, moving in such a way that the two rubbed together every so often, loving the little gasp that came over Draco's features each time he did it.

By the third song, Blaise had backed off the two and Harry had his arm around Draco's waist. He breathed hot against Draco's neck, dancing more and losing himself entirely to the music. Draco ground back against Harry, almost forgetting who he was dancing with; forgetting any of the implications of it was he was lost to the feel of the perfect body behind his.

Harry's other hand slid up Draco's chest, skimming along his chest to run over the thin material of his shirt. The hand on his waist slid down and held onto his belt buckle, his thumb just under Draco's pant line. Draco shuddered just softly and groaned, rolling back into Harry's hard body. Harry moaned just barely into Draco's ear, his thumb running over his happy trail lightly as the other skimmed down to dip under Draco's shirt.

"Merlin..." Draco groaned softly, it had been so long since someone had touched him... since someone felt so good pressed against him. Harry rocked himself into Draco, before his lips pressed themselves to Draco's shoulder and neck, the hand under his shirt moving so slowly up more. Draco shuddered and moaned again.

"Harry..." he panted softly. The sound of that name on his own lips was enough to have him pulling away, panting.

"Oh fuck..." Draco groaned, pressing a hand to his head, fuzzed with alcohol.

Harry swallowed and bit his lip hard, panting just barely as well, his dance stopped. He squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his forehead. "This... this was a bad idea..." He murmured, turning and heading back to Hermione.

Draco had already turned, fleeing as quickly as he could, moving to the street and, knowing he couldn't apparate like this, calling a muggle cab.

Harry moved to her. "I... I can't do this 'mione..." he said kissing her cheek before dashing out as well, concealing himself before he apparated to his own flat.

Hermione sighed, sitting back against the bar as Blaise walked over to her. "Think they'll ever figure it out?" she asked, looking up at him.

He sighed and gave her an annoyed look. "I don't know... it's been what... twelve years? Why should they be holding back now?"

"They're both clinging to the past..." she said softly before standing up and shaking her head. She turned to him and flashed him a grin "Do I need to escort you home, you sexy thing?"

He smirked and quirked a brow at her, "You're the one who may need escorting... if I don't at least do that Ron will kill me," he said laughing gently as they left the bar.

Harry got home, showered and just collapsed in bed, letting the alcohol drag him to sleep. He didn't even give himself a chance to panic or even think about what had happened.  
In his own apartment Draco had barely pulled himself into his bed, Merlin purring encouragingly and curling up against him as he passed out as well.

(...)(.)(...) meow

**A/N:** Well there we go :) Looks like them boys have some chemistry between them after all! Of course they've got some stuff to work through too it looks like.. ah well, they'll figure it out eventually.. wont they? Cookies this time go to anyone who figures out what the title means. :-)


	4. Discussions

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N: **HI! I'm so happy! I have my computer back again! So sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've got another chapter for you now! If you want more please review, they really do inspire the updating-ness!

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Four  
**Discussions**

That next morning was hell until Harry was able to find a hangover potion. He groaned and just flopped back into bed, groaning again when Hermione called, cheery as a song bird.

"Hello lovellllyyyyy..."

She sang and Harry all but hung up her.

"What do you want?" He mumbled turning to curl more into his silk bed sheets.

"You don't remember a lick of last night do you?" She asked with a giggle and Harry groaned.

"Should I?" He asked with a soft sigh.

"No... it's fine..."

Not long after he had forced himself to get ready, having to go to work still. The potion still worked but didn't help with the loss of memories from the night before.

Later he headed to work, stopping by Gringots for a moment. He left with a long sigh, feeling the need to do what he just did but not knowing if it was right.

Elsewhere Blaise pulled Draco up out of his bed and forced a potion down his throat. Draco just rolled back over and curled into his worn sheets and sighed softly. He shivered lightly, remembering hazy bits of the previous night, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Blaise... when did my life crumble?"

Blaise sighed and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. "I don't know love..."

"Do I have to work today?" he asked, his brain not functioning enough to work.

"No I believe Severus called to tell you he was much better..."

He said softly, sliding to be laying flush with Draco and running his fingers down his cheek softly. Draco turned and pressed into Blaise's crisp clean smelling shirt, he'd left Hermione's transfigured clothes on, one of the better things he owned now. Blaise kissed his lips softly, more reassuring and comforting than anything. He wrapped his arms around him and just held him close.

"What do you remember?"

"Last night? Dancing with Potter..." he shuddered softly. "Did he really look that good or was it the booze?"

"No... I'm pretty sure he looked that good... " He said with a small smile. "What was so wrong about dancing with Harry?"

"It's Potter..." he said on a soft groan, "Harry Fucking Potter" he finished, burying his head against Blaise's chest.

Blaise smirked and simply shook his head, kissing the top of Draco's.

"Alright, alright... old grudges never die, I get it..." He said tightening his arms.

Draco sighed, "It's not that... the rivalry is the only thing I have left... everything else is gone." He pulled back. "I'm going to have to move in with Severus..."

Blaise sighed softly and kissed his temple. "You can move in with me... if you would rather..." he said softly.

Draco shook his head. "Living with Sev means I can at least pretend like it's my doing... just taking care of him... I should have taken the credit for that potion... but it felt like blood money."

"You can take credit for this one..." He said softly, his arm bearing lightly to Draco. "It's amazing..."

Draco sighed, "It can't be released for the public... it probably won't be used ever again..."

He frowned gently. "Did Harry say that?" He asked gently.

"Potter said it can't be released... I know there's not many else who deserve it."

"I can talk to him..." He said softly. "We need to talk to him..." he said softly. "Even if there aren't many... those who deserve it should get it."

He sighed softly and nodded, "Sure..."

He didn't really having much faith in the system... especially when it came to working for him. Blaise smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell. He dialed in Harry's number having gotten it from Hermione, waiting till he picked up.

Harry had arrived at his office deciding he wanted to do some field work today and was drinking coffee when his phone rang, needing the jolt of caffeine. "'Ello?"

Draco stayed silent, just lost in thoughts. Harry sighed just a bit when Blaise asked him to come over, saying they needed to talk. He agreed, though reluctantly and aparated out of Hogsmeade and into the alley next to Draco's place. Walking up he knocked gently on the door. Draco squeaked slightly.

"You invited him here?" he demanded softly, incredulously.

"Well yeah..." He said like it was nothing moving to answer the door. Draco just rolled more into bed and pulled his blanket over his head.

Harry waited and smiled just barely, nodding to Blaise as he let him in. "He's in his room." Blaise said, inwardly smirking as he 'got Harry a drink'. Harry swallowed and nodded moving that way.

"Draco?"

He asked gently, knocking lightly on the door. Draco groaned softly. "Fucking Blaise..." he groaned from under his blankets.

Harry bit his lip. "Malfoy?" He tired, not knowing if Draco responded to Harry saying Draco.

"I'm here... I'm not coming out. Blaise is a prick." he managed, still buried under his covers.

Harry pulled back, not knowing what to do before Blaise just sighed and moved into the room. "Oh stop being such a baby." He said, but Harry still stood back.

Draco pulled back his covers enough to glare at Blaise. "You said you were going to talk to him, don't drag me into this."

"It's your creation." He countered, setting a cup of strong coffee by his bed. Harry turned and leaned against the wall out in the hall, next to the doorway, not looking in. Draco glared at Blaise again.

"Come in Potter, Blaise wants to talk to you."

Harry swallowed and looked to the side. "I can wait out here... till you two are ready..." he said gently, not wanting to just intrude on Draco while he was in bed.

"Just come in," he said, exasperated, "I'm not getting up anytime... today... and Blaise isn't moving."

Harry sighed and nodded, turning and walking in, slow, his dress nice but low key and his hands behind his back. He swallowed as he saw Draco in bed, looking away a moment before shutting the door. Draco tucked his head back into his covers, kicking Blaise lightly to get him to talk.

Blaise smirked and turned to Harry. "We want to discuss this no public deal on Draco's potion." He said and Harry sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

He looked behind him and leaned against the wall. "What do you want to discuss... it can't get out."

"We understand why it can't be on the street... but there are people who deserve to use it... people Draco could rightfully earn money from."

Draco made an indignant squeak; Blaise shouldn't be bringing up financial stuff. Harry swallowed and looked down, sighing gently.

"Ministry protocol says he must submit it for initial observations first, before he can even be credited for it... Then... and if the administrative apothecary signs off for it, then Draco may get some recognition for it..." he said chewing his lip.

Draco sighed, pushing his covers back and getting up to go to his bathroom.

"Just forget it," he said softly, moving into his bathroom.

Harry sighed and followed him, standing respectfully away from the door.

"Malfoy... stop..." he asked gently, wanting him to listen. "I agree with you... I think there are people... certain people who can use this," he said softly. "And you know why I can't let it out on the streets..." he said, swallowing. "I just can't tell you anything right now..." he said softly. "Can't promise you anything..."

Draco looked up at him for a moment.

"Its not you Potter, it's the ministry, I don't rely on anyone but myself." he said, closing the door to the bathroom.

Blaise sighed. "Can you blame him? He'd have to jump through hoops just for the possibility of getting recognition for a potion that normally would look like he's just trying to get his friends out of trouble."

Harry closed his eyes, pushing down his regret and guilt to focus. "I want to help..." he said softly. "I think what you did was amazing Draco... I'll... I'll see what I can do..." He turned and started to leave, his hands in his pockets. Draco sighed, leaning against the door of the bathroom for a moment before he just shook his head, stepping up to his shower.

Blaise stood and walked Harry to the door, smiling lightly. "Oi, Potter... " he stopped him for a moment. "You never did let me in on that secret," he said with a grin.

Harry quirked a brow to him, "I thought I gave you a challenge..." he said with a small smirk himself, leaving the apartment. "I wouldn't want to ruin that for you."

Blaise grinned a little to himself. "You toy with the heart, Potter," he said with a little groan before closing the door and moving back in to wait for Draco.

**A/N: **Well, so much for the hotness eh? Hehe, stubborn little boys, ah well, they'll figure it out soon enough. I'm keeping the challenge up for determining the meaning behind the title, (Doxa Vomica et Curo) I'll give you a hint though, it's Latin ;)


	5. Surprises in the Mail

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

A/N: yay for reviews! And for being bored and having time to update :D

So, congrats to **neverenuff** and **lpgranger **for coming so close to guessing what the story title means. :) You both get a little prize, probably in drabble form. The easiest way to work this out will be to e-mail me at Iustus(underscore)vox(at)yahoo(dot) come and we can work out prompts and pairings and all that :D I'll give it till I put the next chapter up for someone to get the full meaning and then I'll reveal it. So, without further ado.. chapter five!

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Five  
**Surprises in the Mail**

A week passed and a package was delivered to Draco's apartment. The owl knocked on his window gently a rather large parcel in his beak. Draco and Blaise were sitting in his living room, packing up boxes when he got up to retrieve it.

Blaise quirked a brow and took it from him as he 'paid' the bird, cutting open the box and quirking a brow. "What do you think it is?

"I have no idea." He said, turning back to him. "I never get mail unless it's from Sev."

Blaise opened the flaps and frowned when he saw a rolled up piece of parchment. Pulling it out, he disregarded the rest of the stuff unrolling it. He let out a small incredulous laugh as he read the paper. "Sweet Merlin, he pulled through..." He said in awe, reading it over again.

Draco had sat back down, packing potion vials by hand. "What are you on about?"

He shook his head and started reading. "By the order of the Ministry of Magic, and under the power invested to Charles McGowan... I do hereby bestow the honorary right of creation to one Draco Malfoy for the highly appreciated contribution to the Official Ministry Apothecary."

Draco stood up, moving over to read over his shoulder. "Shit..."

Blaise shook his head still, "His work in the fields of dark magic reversal will from this date of May Twenty Second be recognized as official and true, held with full superiors by the Minister of Potions."

He swallowed shaking his head still. Draco just stared at the paper from over his shoulder.

"Congratulations and much gratitude..." He said, finishing. "And it's signed by a bunch of ministers..."

Draco took the paper and sat down on the floor, reading it over several time. He looked up at Blaise.

"Shit..."

Blaise was still laughing incredulously as he reached into the box and pulled out a medallion, the ministry's crest stamped on it and Draco's name engraved on the back. He reached in and found a small vial of Draco's potion in a small glass case, elaborate metal work showing it off.

Draco was shaking his head. "Oh fuck... I'm going to owe Potter for the rest of my life," he groaned, laughing a little as he fell back.

Blaise finally laughed out fully, dropping the stuff carefully and pulling Draco into a huge hug, swinging him around. Draco lifted his feet to avoid hitting anything.

"Fuck... fuck... Blaise, take me shopping, please, please take me shopping" he begged when he was set down, pulling away from him.

Blaise laughed softly brushing the hair from Draco's face. "Why sweets?" he said with a smile.

"I've have to get out of these rags" he declared, looking down at himself, "I haven't been shopping in years" he dropped to his knees and pleaded up at him. "Please?"

"Baby..." he said lifting him. "Of course..." he laughed hugging him again, "Of course, of course!" He said laughing and cheering.

Draco laughed, pulling back and pulling Blaise from the house.

"Hurry, hurry, now, now!"

Blaise laughed and grabbed his stuff before laughing more and all but running with Draco to the shops.

"Diagon alley?" he asked, still with that giddy smile.

"Yea, there first." He said. "Then we can hit muggle London for some clubbing stuff... but I need new robes, glorious new robes."

Blaise smiled and ran his hand down Draco's cheek before apparating them away to Dagon alley. Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around his friend and kissing him smack on the lips before he pulled away, heading toward his favorite robe shop (not Madame Malkins) before anyone noticed.

The day flew by in a mess of shopping and trying on clothes, a real Pretty Woman moment. Blaise was laughing and thanking Merlin and Harry for being able to bring some happiness back to Draco. Draco grinned at Blaise, forgetting for the day about persona as he enjoyed his victory.

"Gods, we have to tell Severus…"

Blaise nodded and shrunk all their bags before all but dragging Draco to the shop.

Severus looked up at him as he entered, taking in the packages and Draco's new clothes. He looked to Blaise. "Is he drunk?"

Blaise laughed and spun. "Drunk on life!" He sang dancing about the shop.

Draco just laughed and moved over, kissing a stunned Severus cheek. "My potion's been recognized, I'm getting full credit, a medallion and everything!"

Severus stood looking at him incredulously. "What!?" He asked stunned.

"It was Potter, he did it all. We got the letter and the stuff this morning!"

Severus laughed gently before pulling from his chair. "Oh Merlin..." He said standing and hugging Draco tight. "Merlin!" He laughed gently.

Draco laughed and hugged him tight. "Gods, I finally did something right!" He yelled, spinning in a happy little circle.

All three of them cheered till they were exhausted. Blaise was smiling as he looked to Draco. "So... what are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I have no idea…" he said, collapsing back in his chair. "I mean, I won't give up on this place... I think I'll work with the potion, try some variations for removing other effects besides the dark mark."

Blaise nodded and laughed again before the bell over the shop door dinged and Hermione came in.

"Hello Severus... " She said with a smile. "Boys... "

Draco grinned, moving to her and dropping down to kiss her belly.

"Hello little one... Uncle Draco's life isn't so pathetic anymore..." he cooed.

She laughed gently. "What are you talking about?" She laughed looking up at them.

"My potion's being recognized, Potter pulled some strings or something because it's official." He was still on the floor looking up at her, hands resting gently on her slightly swelling belly.

She looked down at him and laughed softly before smiling warmly. "I'm so happy for you..." She said softly, tears welling up as she knew how hard he had worked. He stood up and kissed her softly, Ron coming in a moment later.

"You're lucky I know you're a bigger poof than Blaise, Malfoy." Ron teased, moving to kiss his wife himself. "I caught most of that goodness, congratulations."

Blaise laughed watching them then smiling. "What are you here for, lovely one?" He asked in a flirtatious tone, purely to peeve Ron.

She giggled and patted her belly. "Just my regulars…"

Snape moved to get her small box that he already had ready. Draco sighed and just collapsed onto the floor.

"Draco... you're getting your new clothes dirty."

"I've got magic you twit..." he said with a grin to Blaise, not moving.

Hermione smiled down at him. "How did you buy all the new clothes?" She asked looking down at him still.

"Borrowed from Blaise" he said nonchalantly, "I'll pay him back when I get the first bit from the potion... there was this whole payment thing in the envelope explaining it."

She smiled and slowly crouched down to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm so happy and proud of you..." She said softly, hugging him. "You deserve this."

He smiled, lifting a hand to pet her head, "Weasley... your wife's fawning over me."

"Yeah but it's still my baby in her belly..." he said cheekily helping Hermione back up.

"So what shall we do to celebrate?" Hermione asked. "I can cook you something!?"

Draco smiled lightly, "I'm all celebrated for today... we can do dinner later in the week if you don't mind?"

"That's alright... gives me time to prepare..." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing about the apartment?" Blaise asked, not knowing his plans anymore.

"It still going up, I'll move in with Sev like planned till I can find another place... I'm looking forward to burning a lot of things... especially my clothes."

They laughed gently. Hermione got her stuff and promised Draco a celebratory dinner before starting to leave with Ron.

Draco sat up, "Oh, Hermione? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

She stopped in the door, turning. "Of course."

He smiled and stood, pulling her off to the side. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of how to phrase this. "I need to thank Potter... Harry... somehow... do you have any ideas?"

She swallowed and smiled to him. "Don't." She said softly, knowing why Harry did it... or at least part of why he did it. "I don't think he wants you to feel obligated to thank him..."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Because of my home?"

She smiled and tilted her head. "For a lot of reasons..."

He smiled lightly. "I want to thank him, this is big... before, whatever he did, he had his reasons... was doing his job... but this was out of his way... Hermione." he tilted his head to give her a charming smile. "Please?"

She shook her head and pushed away his smile, snerking. "Don't try that one on me..." She said but smiled anyways. "Alright..."

He smiled more. "You know you can't resist the Malfoy charm." He said with a grin before he nodded. "What can I do?"

She sighed and chewed her lip, shaking her head. "I don't know honey..." She said softly. "Don't buy him anything... that would be about the last thing he would want..." She said softly.

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay... material goods not so much…"

She chewed her lip. "I'm sure just a regular thank you would be fine... just give him a ring..." She said softly.

He sighed softly. "I don't know that I can just call him up... but thanks... I guess I'll think of something."

He kissed her cheek and then her temple before letting her go, watching as she left the shop. Blaise smiled as he waited for the two to come back, holding the bags, about to close up shop with Snape. Draco took the bags with a thankful smile and returned home with Severus and Blaise.

There were advantages to living with Severus and Draco made use of his excellent potions lab. It had taken him a few days to figure out what he could do but then he'd locked himself away, working on the very temperamental potion to make sure it was just right.

Harry had been swamped at work, having had to take on many favors to get Draco's potion patented. He came home that night exhausted and all but collapsed into bed.

Though the ingredients were relatively simple this potion was very expensive to buy, just because of the brewing process but by the end of the week Draco had a flawless potion... dubbed so by Severus himself. He was nervous as he sent it off in the morning with a label and a simple note saying "thank you" in Draco's neat scrawl.

Harry woke that next morning to tapping on his window, moving to get the package. He fed the bird then watched him fly off, moving to pull on his glasses as he read the note. He swallowed his shaky breath as he saw who it was from. Reading the instruction he didn't quite know if he should drink it or not but he did. It made him drowsy and he was glad that this was his one day off because he was out for the day.

Draco took a break from the lab for a day, taking a much needed day of rest and sleeping through most of it himself. Harry blinked awake that evening, rubbing his eyes and yawning before sitting up quickly. He looked around, his heart racing as everything was clear, perfectly clear.

Draco sat up when Severus shook him awake, moving into the kitchen to eat something. There was tapping at their window later that night, an owl holding a small package as well. Draco frowned lightly, moving to take the package, feeding the owl before he moved to sit at the table to open it and Harry's old glasses fell onto Draco's hand, no note, just his glasses. Draco smiled softly to himself, running his finger over the rims before he carefully set them on the counter, shaking his head.

**A/N:** Aww, look, they do know how to play nice :) Read and Review please if you want chapter 6 ;-)


	6. The Phone Call and the Blush

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N: **Reviews are a lovely wonderful thing. :D i feel like you guys are probably wanting to move the story to move along a little so here we are with more stuffs happening :D Hermione does the congratulations dinner for Draco and we're introduced to Seamus! i love Seamus.. so if you dun like him.. too bad.. lol.

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Six

**The Phone Call and the Blush**

A few more days and Hermione was hosting her congratulatory dinner, Draco, Blaise and Severus all over at her house. Draco chuckled softly as he was set down, everyone refusing to let him help with anything. There was gentle knocking at the front door and Ron moved to get it.

"Harry! It's so good to see you..." you could hear down the hall.

Draco looked up at hearing his name and flushed lightly, looking over at Blaise. Blaise smiled softly then blinked and opened his mouth gently when Harry came in. Without any glasses, his eyes shone through incredibly, the sharp emerald very visible. Hermione oohed and watched him as he nervously smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. Draco looked up and his breath caught. Blaise had to nudge him to get him to remember to breath.

Harry looked down and smiled a little to the sitting Draco. "Draco..." he said softly, holding out his hand. "Congratulations..." he said with a smile, the whole rest of the room dead silent. "You really deserve it."

Draco swallowed, looking at Harry's hand and being eerily reminded of first year. He shook his head to himself. He was a different person, they both were. He reached out and shook the hand firmly.

"Thank you…" he said softly. The sincerity in his thanks was a clear sign that he meant more than just for the congratulations.

Harry nodded and smiled his own thanks as he blinked, before letting his hand go and turning to Hermione. "Can I help with anything?"

Draco flexed his hand just lightly before dropping it into his lap, giving Blaise a quizzical look. Blaise smiled to him quirking a brow. Draco shook his head lightly, leaning back in his chair as he watched the others work, his eyes flitting over to Harry occasionally. Blaise merely smirked to him, watching Harry openly as he cooked some stuff on the stove, his sleeves pushed up and hair finger raked back. Draco's eyes flitted to Blaise, watching him watch Harry... worried that maybe Blaise liked Harry.

Blaise's eyes moved to Draco's before indicating that he should look at Harry too. "He's gorgeous..." he mouthed to him before smirking and watching Draco a moment.

Draco looked over at Harry again before he flushed lightly and looked away. "He's straight…" he mouthed back.

"You really think so?" He asked in a whisper back, having his own inklings. He looked back and watched him, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Draco looked over at Harry... truth was he had no idea... though those flashbacks to dancing had visited his dreams more than once.

The evening wore on, everyone laughing and having a good time. Blaise ended up watching Harry most, determined to find out his sexuality by the end of the night. Draco watched Blaise watch Harry, wondering what his friend was up to, curious as to his interest.

By the end of the night everyone had taken to the living room and coincidently Harry had ended up sitting next to Draco, the only spot open. He sighed out and lay back on the couch, smiling. "I feel as fat as you are pregnant, 'mione..." he joked, grinning to her.

Draco wet his lip lightly as he looked over at Harry. "You don't look fat..." He said, leaning back as he tried to make it sound nonchalant.

Harry smirked. "Good... " he said with a small laugh. He looked over at Draco, the good times making him friendlier. "You don't either." He said with a wink before turning back to the group who were all chatting between themselves.

Draco shifted a little, unsure about Harry's actions, not used to the camaraderie between them he looked to Blaise for help... he was painfully awkward in social situations he wasn't familiar with anymore... and being attracted to Harry on at least a basic level wasn't helping. Blaise was positively grinning, practically yelling at Draco to take him right there and then. Harry laughed a little with Hermione talking with Ron too.

Draco stood, saying he was going to step out for some fresh air before he left the room, his nervous energy following him. Harry looked up when he left, frowning gently. Blaise turned to join a conversation quickly, leaving only Harry to go check on him. He walked out onto the porch where he was.

"Draco?" He asked carefully, not wanting to throw him off. "You alright?"

Draco turned a little to look at him. "Yea... just... not used to being around so many people at once anymore..." He said softly turning back to looking out at the night.

Harry stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "Draco... listen..." he started carefully.

Draco looked up before scooting over a little to give Harry room to sit.

"If... If I stepped over any boundaries... that night at the club..." He said softly. "I... I apologize... I don't really remember a lot of it..."

He said softly as he sat next to him, his hands to his sides. Draco flushed and ducked his head, grateful for the night's low light, though with his complexion it wouldn't hide it all.

"It's fine..." he said softly.

He chewed his lip but didn't press the matter, looking a bit to the side, letting his eyes catch the inside light gently.

"It was just a bit surreal..." Draco elaborated. "Dancing with you after everything... and I didn't even know which way you swing," he reached into a pocket and pulled out a muggle cigarette, twirling it in his fingers as he debated lighting it. "That and I hadn't been close to anyone but Blaise... in a long time," he said simply. "I panicked when the alcohol cleared... you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry nodded. "I see..." he said softly, watching the cig in his fingers. "Terrible habit..." he said with a small light smile.

His lips quirked a little, "Yea... I know" he said, twirling it still.

Harry smiled and stood, rubbing Draco's shoulder a moment as he turned to move back in. "Come on back in when you're more comfortable... we do enjoy your company..." He said gently, moving back inside.

Draco swallowed at Harry's gentle touch... and his words. He brought the cigarette to his lips but hesitated in lightly it. Harry glanced back at him a moment more, not meeting everyone watchful gazes as he sat back down on the couch. Draco sighed and stood a moment later, putting the cigarette away and moving back inside.

The night dragged on and Harry found himself sleepy. He swallowed and yawned lightly figuring he should probably be leaving soon. Severus had already left, not wanting to get sick again and Hermione went to sleep as well. Ron laughed and joined her about an hour later, just telling the last remaining guys to lock up after they leave.

Blaise stood and stretched. "Time to head home I think... Draco did you want to crash with me tonight? You know you like to cuddle after a big meal..."

Draco flushed lightly, glaring a little at Blaise... though he couldn't deny that sounded nice. Harry smiled softly on another yawn.

"Too cute..." He said with a grin to Blaise messing with him, knowing he had been trying to crack the secret all evening.

Blaise smirked softly, watching Harry for a moment before he pulled Draco up and kissed him deeply, nothing like his usual kisses and Draco actually whimpered as he brought his hands up to Blaise's shoulder, taking a moment before he could push back, panting softly.

"Blaise? What the hell...?"

Harry looked away a moment before he stood.

"You two love birds have a nice night," he said softly, smiling lightly. "Draco," he said with a nod and a smile, passing them to head to the front door.

Blaise smirked softly before Draco pushed him away, "Blaise, what the fuck was that?" he demanded Blaise just grinned.

"Just thought you needed a knockout kiss to complete your evening of celebration,." he said, dragging Draco so the two could follow Harry out.

Draco glared at him a little, "Okay, well next time remember that I save knock out kisses for guys I'm dating."

"And just when do you plan on dating someone again? When have you recently?"

"Blaise you've got to mind your own fucking business. Kissing me in front of Harry is not going to push us into the whirlwind fantasy you seem to have all imagined."

Blaise just smirked a little, pulling a resistant Draco into a hug and apparating them to his flat. Harry got home, showering in a long hot shower then crawling into bed, falling asleep quickly. Draco did end up cuddling with Blaise that night... though he had to be coaxed into it a little before he fell to sleep.

Harry woke that next morning, yawning then looking over and yelling out quickly when a grinning Seamus's face was right next to his. He jumped back as he yelled and fell right off the bed, making Seamus smirk.

"What are you doing down there, boy?" He asked with a chuckle.

Harry grumbled before Seamus pulled him up off the floor with a grin on his face.

"How's my little baby cakes doing?" He said in cooey voice.

Harry grumbled and turned over onto his side, but Seamus just chuckled.

"Baby..." Seamus said as he hoped out of bed and moved to make him coffee.

Draco sighed as he woke, cuddling into Blaise more, forgiving him, for now, for last nights kiss.

Blaise pulled from bed awhile later and the two of them made breakfast together, a mix of muggle and magical means.

"So... why were you staring at Harry all night?" Draco demanded, sipping his own coffee over his eggs.

"Well..." he said sipping his own coffee. "He's hot..." He said simply, shrugging. "And he's hiding something... beyond just his sexuality." He said narrowing his eyes. "And I intend to figure it out."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Blaise, leave him alone, if he wants to keep it private he will... if he wants to tell you he will, don't pry."

Blaise simply smirked. "You are just nervous he'll turn out to be straight." He said simply, raising his eyebrows as he closed his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"It'll be easier when I know he's straight." he said with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean you should pry," he moved to the couch and plopped back.

He snorted gently. "Baby... I live to pry into peoples business..." He said with a laugh sitting next to him.

Draco sighed and rested his head against Blaise's shoulder. "I don't want to know... and no more stupid set up tricks."

Blaise smiled and gave him the scouts honor fingers as he finished his coffee.

Draco sighed. "I think I'm going to go home and sleep longer..." He said softly, standing up. Blaise smiled and nodded, kissing his temple.

Harry yawned a couple minutes later, shuffling out and taking his cup from Seamus with a mumbled thank you as he shuffled over to sit on the couch. He sat down and sighed, sipping his coffee.

Seamus laughed and came to hop onto the couch. Harry lifted his mug with what seemed to be automatic motion, knowing he'd other wise get coffee all over himself.

Seamus watched sleepy Harry as he sipped his coffee, Seamus smiling wide while Harry just let his eyes move over to him over the rim of his mug.

Finally Harry finished his and just looked at Seamus who seemed bubblier than a bottle of shaken champagne. Harry shook his head and just shuffled back into the bedroom, and crawled into bed. Seamus chuckled and moved back in, chucking off his shoes every which way and crawling in with Harry.

Harry fell back asleep, despite the coffee. Seamus grinned and wriggled his way into Harry's arms, falling asleep with him.

Draco smiled lightly, trying to get back that excitement about his life but finding his thoughts melancholy and turning to Harry as he apparated back to Severus's house, crawling in bed.

Harry woke and simply chuckled at finding Seamus where he was, stretching he yawned and showered before grabbing his phone. Dialing Draco's number he chewed his lip lightly.

Draco groggily sat up and reached for his phone, not recognizing the number he answered it cautiously. "Hello?"

"Hey..." Came Harry's warm mid morning voice. "This is Harry..." he said as he figured Draco didn't have his number.

Draco ignored the way his heart hammered in his chest, "Oh..." he said, trying to sound calm, "Hi Harry…"

"Hey... I just called to make sure..." he didn't know how to word this without sounding stupid. 'To make sure everything was okay last night. You seemed a bit angry at Blaise and all."

Draco bit his lip. "Blaise is an ass, I don't know what he was thinking..." he trailed off. "But its fine, a couple of glares and harsh words and we're back to buddy, buddy." He frowned at himself, finding he was rambling.

Harry laughed softly into the phone before he oofed.

"Who ya talking to?" Seamus asked on the line.

"Draco..." Harry said, seemingly annoyed.

"Ohhh! Lemme see, lemme see!" he said snatching the phone from Harry's hand before Harry could stop him. "Heeeeeeeey Draco..."

Draco frowned chewing his lip. "Hello...?"

"This is Seamus..." He said cheerily. "You probably know me best as Finnegan..." He said with a chuckle and Harry just sighed, holding him so he didn't fall from his lap.

"Oh... hi..." he said, not sure he wanted to know why Seamus was at Harry's that morning... but the twisting in his gut wasn't comfortable.

"Seamus, give me the phone... " Harry said snatching it back from a whiney Seamus. "Sorry Draco..." he said softly.

"Pwwweeease Harry-poo... let me talk to hiiiim..." Harry shushed him and actually had to push him off his lap so he could talk to Draco in peace.

"Sorry about that... again…" he said softly, locking himself in a room.

"Its okay..." said Draco, chewing a nail he'd have to fix later. "He's... was he like that at school?" he asked, not remembering him as so overt.

Harry laughed gently. "Yeah... you Slytherins were just lucky you only saw him in the mornings and at night. He normally wasn't this energetic..." he said softly.

Draco smiled a little at hearing Harry's laugh. "It's um... nice you guys are still friends, he seems a little like Blaise."

Harry smiled softly. "Yeah..." he said light, sitting on a bed and laying back. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, not wanting to talk about Seamus anymore.

Draco laid back a little in his own bed, very aware that he was gabbing with Harry on the phone, "Yea... Blaise is a good pillow... then I came home and slept more."

Harry laughed softly again. "You and me both... except for the Blaise thing..." he said with another small chuckle. "I slept till late this morning... then again till right before I called you..."

Draco bit his lip as he smiled. "A Seamus pillow?" he asked cautiously.

Harry shook his head. "No... He was my alarm clock this morning though... showed up out of nowhere..." He said with a small chuckle. "Blaise ever do that to you?"

"All the time... usually when I'm unfortunate enough to be hung-over."

Harry laughed more this time, smiling. "Oh I can just imagine it..." He said rubbing his eye.

Draco grinned, "I'll just send him your way next time and you can see for yourself."

"Oh please... it would be terrible of me to take him from you..." He said with a smile, biting his finger.

Draco snorted, "Please do, I need to find a way to occupy him so he'll stop trying to hook me up."

Harry smirked. "Put him with Seamus..." he offered, the grin evident in his voice. "I'm sure they'd simply adore each other."

Draco snorted lightly but chewed his lip, "But then I'd be taking Seamus away from you."

He smirked. "Go ahead. I already have an alarm clock. Don't need another," he said with a small chuckle.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Seamus yelled from out in the hall and Harry laughed again.

Draco smiled lightly, "Blaise and Seamus... do you really think so... is Seamus gay?"

"Let's put it this way...he's about as straight as a wet noodle." He said with a small chuckle.

Draco chuckled back with him and nodded. "Well, maybe we could let them meet... could prove interesting."

"Definitely could..." he said sitting in silence for a bit, but happy that it wasn't uncomfortable. "Alright...well I'd best get going before he destroys me out of house and home. See you later?"

Draco smiled a little. "Yea sure... later... sometime…"

Harry smiled. "Alright bye Draco." he said before hanging up then going to save his home from the destructive Seamus. Draco smiled softly as he saved Harry's number before dropping his phone, curling into his pillow with a grin.

**A/N:** Look, look! flirting! hehe, want to see what happens next? well.. you see that little button down there for reviews? push it! come oooonnnn, you know you want to! peer pressure!


	7. Help Please

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** Ah! I forgot to do this last time so I'll put it here. Doxa Vomica et Curo means Glory's Curse and Cure. Both Draco and Harry came out of the war kinda tainted... shadows following them, hence, "Glory's Curse." The 'Cure' part? Well, you guys are smart, you tell me ;) So here's another chapter! I'm easy to please I tell you what, reviews just tickle me completely pink :D Up to chapter 13 are edited and ready to go, and I swear, I'm working on Mandy to get more edited.. but you know what really motivates her? yep! more reviews! so play nice!

Oh! and really a big thanks to the people that added this story to their c2 communities. I didn't even really know what they were but now that I do I'm really flattered!

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Seven  
**Help Please**

Draco lounged in bed for awhile, Merlin coming up to purr next to him. The cat nuzzled against his neck and Draco chuckled, stroking that cat's soft fur.

Taking pride in dressing again Draco donned his favorite pair of everyday robes and headed out to Severus's shop, needed to get the books so he could undo the mess Severus had no doubt made of them while Draco had been distracted.

Harry cooked lunch for himself and Seamus, chatting idly with his old school mate. Seamus insisted upon going to see Hermione so Harry relented with a sigh, taking him over there. He said that he had to pick some things up in Dagon alley and thus would need to stop by afterwards.

They had their moment to coo and awe over Hermione's belly and Harry just chuckled, pulling Seamus from the house. He waved to Hermione as they disapparated away to Diagon alley. Seamus, having not been back for a while, darted all over but stayed pretty close to Harry. Harry kept his hands in his pockets, watching Seamus but simply smirking as he opened the door for him to Sev's shop.

Draco lifted his head as they came in, sitting behind the desk looking over the predicted mess of Severus's books. He smiled a little... flushing just slightly when he saw Harry. Harry sighed heavily as Seamus was distracted, too distracted to move into the shop. He smiled lightly over to Draco before Seamus skipped in, smiling wide. Draco's smile faltered just slightly when he saw the Irishman with Harry but he covered it quickly.

"So apparently when the great Harry Potter says, 'see you later' he means it literally…" he said with a small smirk, sitting back in his chair.

"I forgot I needed someth-oof..." He was interrupted when Seamus poked his belly. Harry pushed him away with a smirk and walked in. "Draco, Seamus... Seamus, Draco..." he said reintroducing them.

Draco smirked softly, nodding to him as Severus came in from the back behind him, still managing to pull of his intimidating air. "Finnegan..." Sev said with a nod of his head.

Seamus laughed. "Awww you know you miss me..." He said with a laugh, shaking Snape's hand vigorously.

Draco covered his mouth to hold back his laughs and Severus merely raised a brow.

"Indeed Mr. Finnegan, not a day has gone by when I have not missed your enlightening presence," he said, removing his hand and casting an amused glance at Draco.

Harry smirked lightly, throwing his arm over Seamus's shoulder. "Seamus was just DYING to see you both..." he said sarcastically and Seamus grinned moving to prop himself up on the counter. He brought his hand up and slid a finger under Draco's chin.

"I hear tell, lovely one, that your preference lies with males... " he said with a flirtatious grin, his lip between his teeth.

Draco flushed lightly before he smirked back. "Sorry Seamus, love, I'm married to my work," he paused a moment. "I do happen to know a very sexy Italian, though, who's available," he said, grinning as he leaned back and away from Seamus's touch.

"Could that possibly be the one infamous Zabini that I was so hoping to meet?" He asked before turning to see said Italian smirking and speaking from the door.

"Well I don't know about the infamous part..." Blaise said with a grin.

Draco looked up at his friend, immensely glad he was there as Blaise strolled in. He leaned over toward Draco, who stubbornly turned his cheek to receive his kiss there instead.

"I'm still mad at you," Draco declared with a pout and Blaise just smirked.

Harry watched the three interact a moment before turning and perusing the shelves. Draco sighed as he sat back, redoing Harry's introductions.

"Blaise- Seamus, Seamus- Blaise." he said. "Hot blooded Irishman meets sexy Italian, have fun," he said, dropping his head back to his work. The two smirked and stared talking, both flirtatious, both outgoing.

Harry turned and chewed his lip, walking over to the counter. "I need something... but..." he bit his lip more. "Your shop isn't supposed to have it..."

Draco's lips quirked into a small grin, "Which we both know is exactly why you're so frequently a customer..."

"Exactly," he said, sliding the piece of paper over. He watched Draco and nodded before stepping back.

Draco picked up it up, looking at the name and glancing up at Harry, wondering what he could need it for. "You don't shop cheap Potter..." he murmured, standing up and moving to the back.

He sighed inwardly at the continued use of his last name. "Not anymore," he said as he turned, to look through the shelves more.

Draco hadn't realized he'd used it, he was distracted and not paying attention... and it was a force of habit. It had taken a long time to call Hermione by her name... mostly he started because calling her Hermioned because Weasley was confusing.

Blaise looked up at Harry. "He doesn't mean anything by it... Draco gets into his zones." Harry looked at Blaise.

"I don't know what you mean," he said turning to move back through the shop. Both Blaise and Seamus frowned.

Draco came back out a moment later, whatever he had gotten was glamoured very well. "Here you go Harry, you're lucky we had it in stock," he said, looking up at him.

Harry turned back and nodded taking it and slipping it into his pocket before paying Draco. "Thanks Malfoy," He said nodding to him before turning and heading out of the shop. "Seamus, you know where I live..." he said, knowing his Irish friend wanted to stay and talk to Blaise.

Draco frowned a little in confusion and looked down then helplessly to Blaise before he sat down and opened his books again. Seamus sighed softly as he watched Harry leave before turning back to Draco and Blaise. Draco chewed his lip, his stomach feeling a little funny as he wondered what he'd done wrong to make Harry's attitude change so quickly. He closed the books and picked them up. Harry moved to the local pub, getting a drink before apparating home.

"I'm going to go home to work on these," he said to Sev and then nodded at Blaise and Seamus. "See you later..." he said, moving out and apparating back.

Later that night, Harry was working in his mini-lab, creating a potion spell mixture. He sighed heavily, sitting on the stool and rubbing his forehead. Seamus came in, having returned from his small lunch date with Blaise, and rubbed Harry's back looking over his work.

"What are you working on?" He asked softly.

Harry sighed and just looked at it. "A concealment remover. Some charms are actually attached to the object and they... need to be like washed off... or dissolved away..." He said with another sigh, poking at the ingredients a little.

Harry sighed again, tired both physically and emotionally. Seamus smiled and just nuzzled his cheek. "No worries, yes? It will all be alright... You're Harry Potter... you always win..."

Harry looked at him and frowned and Seamus smiled apologetically. "Sorry... that was supposed to make you smile."

Blaise went to Draco house after leaving Seamus, finding him still working on the books, obviously trying to block everything else out and Blaise just pulled them away. "You're upset that he called you Malfoy," he said matter-of-factly and Draco just looked up at him and blinked before he nodded.

"I don't understand... this morning we talked on the phone... and then I don't know. I came back from the room..." he shook his head with a sigh.

Blaise smiled lightly. "You called him Potter, when you were distracted…"

Draco sighed. "Where's my phone?" he asked, looking around. Blaise spotted it and handed it to him. "Good, now go away... just not too far..." he said, waving him away, nervous as he looked at his phone before he sighed and called Harry's number.

Seamus looked and retrieved the phone for Harry as his hands were a bit busy. "Allo?" He answered.

"Seamus?" Draco asked, frowning a little. "Is Harry there?"

"Oi yeah... his hands are just a bit full with this potion he's trying to make." He said moving to Harry.

"Hello?" Harry asked as Seamus held the phone for him.

Draco chewed his lip. "I'm sorry" he said right away, knowing he really was.

Harry took the phone, holding it with his shoulder. "For?" He asked a bit strained as it was a little hard to hold the phone and still work.

Draco sighed. "There was this kid I knew at school... you look a lot like him, except he wore these dorky glasses and I didn't like him very much. I guess I kind of mixed you up when I was distracted..."

Harry smiled lightly and shifted the phone a bit. "I get that a lot..." he said softly. "You remind me of an arrogant git... one I used to know... Look kind of like him too," He said with small evident smile.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Yea... I get that a lot too... Seamus said you're working on a potion?"

Harry swallowed. "Yeah. Sort of. It's a potion coupled with a spell." He said cutting up some wormwood.

"Those are tricky..." he said, having worked on some himself. "How's it coming?"

"Rubbish." He said dropping the knife and rubbing his eye. "I got all the ingredients, I have the spell down perfect but the potion is grating on me..." He said with a sigh. "Every time I try to even read the logistics and instructions I feel like a total nitwit." He said dropping his head to the desk. "I told the minister I'm rubbish at potions..." He murmured.

Draco chuckled. "You always were..." he chewed his lip. "I don't suppose..."

Harry stayed quiet letting him continue.

"I don't suppose you'd want some help... I've got some free time..."

Harry sat up. "That would be brilliant." He said with a smile. "Do you know where I live?" he asked.

"No idea... and I imagine your floo doesn't let just anyone in?"

"No." he said with a small chuckle. "My place is probably equal in protection to Gringots..." He murmured. "I can come and get you?" He asked.

Draco smiled and bit his lip. "Sure... I'm at Sev's... Blaise is here if Seamus wants to... keep him company."

Harry snerked when he heard Seamus giggle excitedly. "I'm sure he would. I'll be over in a bit." He said. "Bye." He said hanging up before washing up.

Draco smiled to himself settling back. "You can come out now Blaise." he said, knowing his friend was listening.

Blaise grinned. "You know I knew this guy at school too... looked like you... but way more fun... and kind of frisky if you catch my drift..." Draco just stuck his tongue out at him. Blaise chuckled. "Yea... and he was kind of obsessed with this Potter kid, plotting petty revenge all the time."

Draco threw a throw pillow at him and the let out a "Gah!" as Blaise pounced and they started mock-attacking each other.

Harry got cleaned up and he and Seamus flooed to Sev's place. He looked around, hearing the commotion and moved, knocking gently on the door. "Hello?" He asked looking down at the wrestling boys.

Draco looked up to grin before Blaise took the opportunity to pin him down and he oofed, panting softly. Blaise grinned down at him. "I was wrong, you're still frisky," Draco glared half heartedly up at him.

"Seamus..." Draco pouted, "Will you please pin him so I can get up?"

Seamus grinned and moved, pinning him quickly. "Gladly." He said smirking down at him.

Harry offered his hand and helped Draco up. Blaise was a little surprised by Seamus's strength, looking up at him before his lips curled into a sexy grin. Draco took Harry's hand and got up, brushing himself off. "Aw, they look so cute..." he said with a shake of his head.

Harry smirked and shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Seamus smirked back, a small glint in his eye.

"Uh... should we just leave them here?" Draco asked. "Or do you think they can keep out of trouble while we're working...?" he finished, looking up at Harry, catching his startling green eyes.

Harry looked at him and smirked a little. "Well we know they won't stay out of trouble." He said, turning his eye the two again. "But they will be even worse at my place..." He grinned. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Draco grinned, tugging just gently at Harry's arm as he led him to the floo. The only way one was to floo to Harry's place was if Harry was actually in their presence so they got through without a hitch. Harry rubbed his brow a bit as they stepped out.

"Did you want something to drink?" He asked, the lights in his house turning on automatically as he walked through. It was all sophisticated, well furnished and wealthy looking, supplied to Harry by the ministry. Draco looked around and released a low whistle, but he should have known, really.

"Um... no I'm fine."

Harry bit his lip, never being a big fan of the opulence supplied. "Alright. Its back here." he said leading him to the lab.

Draco nodded, following him as he brushed a little ash from his clothes. "Aw man... even Sev would be jealous of this..." he said, looking around at the lab in awe, kind of like a little kid in a candy store as he looked through the ingredients Harry had gathered, most from the shop.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. "It's all the ministries doing. They think a better lab will make me a better potion maker."

Draco laughed softly. "Yea, they always were kind of backwards thinking over there." He moved over to Harry's failed attempt and looked through it. "I think I know what you did wrong..."

"Good." He said pushing the instructions to him. "Because I have not a clue." He said sighing out as if he'd failed.

Draco chuckled, "Well you can't do everything right, wouldn't be fair to the rest of us," he said, waving his wand to clean the cauldron before he started it at the right temperature and added the base.

Harry sat in another stool first working on the spell a bit, chewing on his pencil before setting that to the side and just watched Draco work, impressed. Draco brushed his hair back from his face, working with natural ease with the ingredients, knowing when to tweak the instructions just a little for better results. He glanced over at Harry and flushed a little when he saw him watching, dropping his gaze again. Harry bit his lip and looked away standing and moving to pull a few books from the shelves and work on some other things. He swallowed and glanced up at Draco a few times before looking back at his notes. Draco looked up from his work when he needed a hand.

"Harry... can you come cut these... they have to be cut just before they're added... and I have to keep stirring."

"Sure," he said standing and moving over to start, chewing his lip to make sure they were cut perfect.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Good," he said before reaching down, stirring with one hand while he placed the other over Harry's, bringing the ingredient up so they could be added at just the right rate.

Harry swallowed and worked with his hand in Draco's, dropping in the cut up ingredients at the correct rate. Draco smiled and then grinned, his hand lingering a moment before he noticed and dropped it with a flush.

Harry chewed his lip. "Do you still need my help?" he asked softly, not able to meet his eyes.

"Um..." Draco faltered to look over at the instructions. "Probably in a moment, but you can help anyway if you like."

He nodded, scooting over a bit to grab his book and papers, continuing to take notes. He swallowed lightly, chewing his lip and keeping his eyes to himself. Draco needed Harry's help a few more times before he finished up, setting the potion to simmer for awhile and moved back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Here... " he said gently, handing him a hand towel he had lying around. "And thank you."

Draco smiled lightly and nodded. "No problem, this is what I do." he said, waving toward the potion a little.

Harry nodded and smiled a little before moving to put the book back in its place. Draco chewed his lip for a moment, wiping his face and the back of his neck before setting the towel down and looking over at Harry.

"Hey Harry...?" he started after a moment.

Harry looked up. "Yes?" He asked gently, pushing the book in before turning to Draco.

Draco was going to ask if he wanted to have lunch with him the next day, but changed his mind at the last second. "Um, never mind, its nothing... "

Harry opened his mouth a moment but shut it, nodding. "Alright..." he said turning back to his bookshelf.

Draco bit his lip, cleaning up around the cauldron until it was done simmering. "Alright, your spell needs to be cast... then it can be bottled..."

He nodded and picked up the paper, his voice strong as he read over it once before reading it out loud.

_"Ostendo sum quis es non exsisto seen. Exuro absentis atrum vestis guise. Ostendo mihi quis exuviae subter supter."_

Draco shivered, never thinking that spell work could be considered sexy but hearing Harry's voice list off that long one like that... "Interesting spell." he said softly, translating it in his head.

The potion fizzled and hissed before changing to a completely different color. _"Gratias ago vos."_ he said, still in Latin, moving to look at the potion.

Draco looked as well. "Perfect... you've um... got a way with spells." he said, moving to grab some vials.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "Thank you..." He said in English this time, cleaning up the work area. "You're fantastic with potions."

Draco flushed lightly. "I was the potion teacher's favorite... and his godson."

"You surpassed him," he said with a small grin. "That's fantastic."

"I don't know... if the war hadn't... I think he would still be doing great things…"

Flashbacks to the war, fighting with Snape at his side, washed over Harry and he swallowed lightly. "Yeah..."

Draco shook his head a little. He didn't like thinking about the war, or the years after it... When Harry had stumbled into the picture his life was actually a lot better than it had been for a while there. Harry took a moment also, lost a bit in his thoughts before turning back to cleaning up.

"Sure you don't want something to drink?" He asked, brushing off his hands.

"Um... sure... since we're done... I'll just finish bottling this up I guess, how much do you need?"

"All of it." he said, opening a cabinet for him. "There are more vials in here." He said moving to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of whiskey for himself he downed it with a soft hiss, leaning his head against the fridge door, his eyes closed. He waited another minute before pulling back and rubbing his eye. "What would you like?" he called from the kitchen.

"I'm not really particular anymore," he called back, continuing to bottle. "Anything is fine."

He nodded, bringing him in some whiskey, setting it down for him. He had brought the whole bottle in, pouring himself a second cup. Draco looked at the bottle and nodded at the brand, finishing up before he would take a drink, work before fun. He did finally finish and took the glass, taking a sip of the warm liquid, letting it warm down his throat. Harry had drifted a bit as he swirled the whiskey slowly before sipping it and sighing softly.

Draco watched him for a moment, "Um... could we... sit down or something?"

"Oh yeah... sure..." he said standing and leading him to the living room. He bit his lip. "Just make yourself comfortable." he said with a small smile.

Draco bit his lip, images flashing that he ignored as he sat down on the couch, leaning back and sipping lightly on his whiskey. "I feel I should warn you... Blaise has made his personal mission to find out your secrets."

Harry looked at him a moment before smiling just barely and looking down at his drink. "He'll have a hard time..." he said softly though he was really thinking he doesn't want to know them.

Draco shrugged. "Mostly I think he's determined to find out if you're straight. I'm hoping he'll get distracted by Seamus."

He smirked. "If he's determined, he'll get distracted but will still try..." he said with a chuckle. "Seamus can be pretty damn persuasive."

"Does Seamus know? Because he'll probably be the first one he asks."

Harry smirked. "Seamus knows. But if he finds out Blaise doesn't know... he'll probably toy with him. He knows that I would have otherwise told Blaise," he said sipping his drink.

"Oh?" Draco asked, looking up. "Then why haven't you?"

Harry looked up and held his eyes a moment. "Before it was because I don't need the press attacking me for something as silly as my love life, but now I just enjoy tormenting Blaise." He slowly grinned. "Call it a guilty pleasure," he said with a smirk and another sip.

Draco chuckled a little, taking a sip himself. "Oh, well... I think he maybe likes you so... be careful... he tends to like people more when they torment him... he's a bit of a masochist like that…"

Harry smirked at him over the cup. "I'll keep that in mind." He said with a smile. "Well what about you? Why no lover?"

"I um... didn't spend much time around people, too busy working... and you saw where I lived, not exactly somewhere Draco Malfoy could take someone home to..." he said with a light shrug, taking a longer drink. "And I'm not really into casual lovers."

Harry nodded, feeling much the same way. Looking at the clock he sighed, knowing he'd have to start his late shift soon.

Draco looked up. "And you...?"

"Me...?" He thought about that. "I guess it was everyone wanting to date me... it got repetitive and grating. I wasn't able to actually just meet someone who didn't know who I was..." he said softly. "Before I saw you again, I didn't really talk with anyone except my colleagues and only when I had to..." he said with a shrug. "I just got tired of everyone else."

Draco nodded but was still a little surprised. "No one since Hogwarts...?"

He shook his head. "No not really. Well, once or twice during the war... but mainly just for... relief I guess you'd say. I just needed a release... but it didn't happen often..." he said with a small sigh.

Draco chewed his lip lightly. "Who...?" he asked softly, taking another drink, finishing his glass.

He looked up and looked back down. "I'd rather not say,"he said softly, downing the rest of his whiskey. "They weren't too proud," he said shaking his head to clear the slight buzz from the alcohol.

"Okay..." he said softly, not pressing the issue.

Harry sighed softly, looking down still. "How long have you been so close with Blaise?"

Draco smiled softly. "Before Hogwarts... we dated for awhile, most of 4th year and part of 5th... but I don't know, it didn't work and now we're just good friends."

Harry smirked softly and nodded. "Its good you two didn't just stop talking..." he said softly.

Draco chuckled softly and shook his head. "It was never really that serious, fooling around and experimenting I guess. We acted like best friends the whole time anyway and just fooled around... eventually we figured that out and Blaise wanted to fool around with other people."

Harry smirked softly. He was about to say something when he got a call. "Do you mind?" He asked pulling out his cell.

Draco shook his head, grabbing the bottle to pour himself another glass.

"'Ello?" He asked, looking down then looking up at the clock. "Yeah... Yeah sure... Of course... uh huh... goodbye sir." he said hanging up and rolling his eyes. "Have to go to work early..." he said with a sigh.

"Oh... sure." Draco said, setting the bottle down and finishing the small amount he'd poured. "I guess I should make sure Blaise and Seamus aren't going at it on my bed..." he pulled a face, standing up.

Harry laughed. "Here I have to take you back." He said with a smirk. "The place doesn't let you floo out either..." He said with a small laugh.

"How did Seamus get in?" he asked, confused as he let Harry lead him to the floo.

Harry laughed. "He has a key to the house..." he said with a chuckle. He stepped into the floo and put his hand on Draco's shoulder, appearing next at Sev's house.

Draco shivered lightly and stepped out. "Well... thanks for the drink..." he said, stepping away and turning to look at him.

Harry nodded, quirking a brow as he didn't hear anything. "They seem to be pretty quiet... " he said with a grin. "Just tell Seamus to go home if he's annoying. He'll listen." He said with a grin.

Draco chuckled but looked apprehensively toward the rest of the house. "Maybe they're lying in wait to drag me into some twisted sex game... or worse... some scheme or another..."

"Dun dun dun..." He said before his phone vibrated. He sighed heavily in annoyance. "I'll see you later, Draco..." he said with a smile, flooing back home.

Draco looked to the flames as Harry left before he moved through the house, chuckling when he found the two curled up together and napping. Harry got home and cleaned up a bit, spelling the alcohol away before grabbing his coat and the box of vials, heading to work. Draco just shook his head as he draped a blanket over the two before sitting down, working to finish up Severus's books.

**A/N:** hehe, more cuteness.. more flirting, Blaise and Seamus! (i love them together) Alright, want more? You know what to do! yep, that little review button. Let me know what you like! let me know what you don't like so much! if there's something you hate.. (i really hope there isn't) tell me in a nice manner? and then add something you like so i don't cry...


	8. Secrets

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N: **I'm love, love, loving the reviews guys! you're awesome! i'm a little behind on replying to them cuz i've been poking around with stuffs but i'll get to it so no worries :) And because you all are so wonderful, here's another chapter for you!

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Eight  
**Secrets**

Another week went by and Harry was once again swamped at the office. He was in a room full of artifacts, checking out each one when a man knocked at Draco's door. His suit was nice but just a bit off, as if he were trying to look like a muggle, but failing.

Draco moved to answer the door, chuckling a little to himself at the suit. "Yes sir?"

"Mr. Malfoy." The man said, extending his hand. "I am Frank Wellborn, from the Ministry of Magic," he said a smile on his face.

Draco nodded, shaking his hand. "Come in..."

The man thanked him as he came in. "First I'd like to congratulate you on your fantastic work this past month, Mr. Malfoy," he said, smiling.

"Oh... you mean the removal potion?" he asked, offering the man a seat.

"Yes, for the dark mark," he said, sitting lightly on the couch. "It really sparked an interest throughout the whole Ministry."

"Really?" Draco asked, surprised as he sat in a chair. "I didn't think it would hold interest for very many..."

"It's more the possibilities it opens." He explained, still with his smile. "But that isn't what I came for," he said, setting his briefcase down ."What I really came for was to offer you a job at the Ministry, working as one of the lead physicians in the Apothecary..." He said, falling silent to let that information sink in.

Draco swallowed lightly, letting it sit in, it was a very prestigious position, but he couldn't understand why they would offer it to the son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Why...?" He asked, realizing he wasn't being very formal, but at a bit of a loss.

"Because your work is fantastic, Draco." he said, leaning forward and dropping some of the formalities. "We are trying to move past your family, we know that you haven't followed in your fathers footsteps, rest his soul..." he added. "And that has led us to believe you will be an incredibly powerful asset to this ministry."

Draco brought his hand to his forehead, overwhelmed. "I... I need to think about it... forgive me... but the ministry hasn't exactly been my best friend. They left me homeless after my mother was killed and never bothered to see that I wasn't just going to die on the streets..."

The man swallowed. "Yes... your past has been an unfortunate one, but our aurors did what they had to do," he said softly. "Please... if you have any questions, just call me..." he said pulling out a card.

Draco nodded. He understood why they closed his home but he didn't understand why they left him to fend for himself before he was even of legal age. "How much time do I have to decide?"

"As much as you need, this position isn't offered to everyone." He said, putting his smile back into place. He stood and moved to his front door. "Please do consider it; we've only heard fantastic things about you..." He said before nodding and leaving.

Draco sighed as he sat there, pulling his phone out while he lightly fingered the card. He sighed before he called Hermione.

"Heeelooo..." She said as he picked up, stirring something.

Draco smiled lightly, "Hermione, you'll never believe it."

She adjusted the phone and smiled softly at the happiness she heard in his voice. "What?"

"The ministry offered me a job, as I a physician in the apothecary... isn't that where you work?"

She gasped. "Yes... well after the baby, but yes..." She laughed gently. "Oh Merlin Draco... that's fantastic!"

Draco laughed softly, "I know right? Anyway, I was just wondering if you had anything to do with it..." he asked, chewing his nail again.

"Me? No sorry love..." She said softly.

He hadn't really thought so... "Do you think it was Harry?"

She thought about it and nodded gently to herself. "I don't know... I haven't been to work in a bit... taken the week off..." she said.

Draco chuckled. "But you have your suspicions... come on Hermione, this is the ministry we're talking about, they wouldn't do anything for me without some prodding."

She sighed. "Well he hasn't said anything to me... directly..." She said, putting off whatever she was cooking for a moment to sit down. "I know he's been really busy at work, probably more than normal..." She sighed again, thinking it over. "And not just anybody could get you a job that easily... not even me..."

Draco smiled lightly before heaving a dramatic sigh. "I'm going to owe that boy my life if he keeps this up..." He smiled a little, "I don't know if I should take it Hermione... it would feel really good to tell them no..."

She smiled lightly. "You can't hold this against them forever, sweetie... I know you don't like them, but I have my own problems with them too..." She said softly. "And I work for them," She said with a small chuckle.

Draco smiled, "it might be worth it to work alongside you and actually get paid for it..." he mused. "I think I'll talk to Sev before I make a decision."

She smiled. "Okay Draco... but don't dismiss it so easily though... it would be a big opportunity for you..."

"I know..." he said, "I'll talk to you later 'Mione."

"Bye... " She said hanging up.

Draco sighed, moving to go talk to Sev at the shop.

Harry came home that night, showered and sighed tiredly, crawling into bed even though it was early. About an hour later, Seamus, being the lonely snuggler he was, crawled in with him, making him chuckle lightly.

Draco ended up talking to Blaise as well before he made his decision. He ended up snuggling with Blaise as well... teasing him about not being with Seamus and Blaise just flushed and told him it hadn't progressed that far.

Harry slept late on his day off, the one he had this week. Seamus smiled, kissing his forehead before moving into the kitchen to call Blaise and chat with him. Blaise woke with Draco curled next to him and chuckled as he answered his phone.

"Hey sexy…" he answered, gently waking Draco up so he could get busy taking care of things.

"Hey..." He said with a grin. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Oh good, dealing with a paranoid and bitter Draco... you?"

"Sleepy overworked Harry." He said in return. "Dunno why he's been working so much..." He said with a small chuckle.

Blaise moved out, leaving Draco to wake up on his own. "Well... favors don't come cheap I guess..."

"Favor?" He asked, moving out on the porch after Harry grumbled about him being too loud.

"Draco was offered a job at the ministry," he said, settling on his couch to talk.

Seamus was actually surprised, but he didn't know what involvement Harry had with the Malfoy family. "Wow... is he going to take it?"

"I think so..." Blaise said. "We've all been talking about it... he knows he should."

"And you think Harry set all this up?" he asked, looking at the man in the bed that he obviously knew very little about.

Blaise nodded. "Yea... I think so, he's the only one who could... he helped Draco get his potion recognized too... I don't know what wrong Harry thinks he's righting, but I'm glad he is." He paused a moment. "Either that... or he's got a big crush on Draco," he said with a grin, wanting Seamus's reaction to give something away.

Seamus chuckled. "Dunno about that..." he said truthfully. "Wow..." he let out a breath, actually surprised about all this.

Blaise chuckled. "Well hey, I was going to take Draco out to celebrate... do you want to come?"

"Sure!" He said with a smile. "Want me to ask Harry?"

Blaise grinned. "Sure." he said, glad Seamus had asked. "Its just lunch now... and maybe clubbing later if he's up to it."

"I'll go see. Where do you want to meet?" He asked, looking into the apartment.

"There's this wonderful Italian restaurant in Diagon alley... inside its huge and like eating at a vineyard..."

"Oh... I know which one..." he said with a smile. "I'll meet you there then." He said making a kissing sound before hanging up.

Blaise bit his lip and smiled lightly. "Draco... we're going out for lunch, my treat."

"Haaaaarry..." Seamus sang softly, crawling into bed and thumbing his chin. Harry grunted something incoherent and Seamus smiled, rubbing his finger along the bridge of his nose. "We are going out to luuuunch... to celebrate Draco's job offer..." Harry's gut did a little twist and he let out a long sigh.

Draco chuckled as he got up and got dressed, not worried because Blaise failed to mention Harry was coming. He pulled out his phone and his card, calling to accept the job before he lost his nerve. The man thanked Draco and told him that he would be doing a lot of field work instead of all lab work, if that was what he wanted. Harry was forced up by Seamus, who giggled as Harry grumbled. Soon, though, they were both waiting by the restaurant for Draco and Blaise. Harry had on dark jeans and a quidditch shirt on, topped with a black hoodie.

Draco was wearing muggle clothes as well, the fashion being very popular among many young wizards. He was wearing khakis and a simple blue long sleeved shirt, accented the little bits of blue in his eyes. He was smiling and joking with Blaise when they moved up and saw Harry and Seamus. Draco swallowed and flushed a little, shooting a slightly accusing look at Blaise

Blaise grinned. "Hey guys," he said, leaning down to kiss Seamus's cheek.

Seamus grinned and Harry smiled lightly. "Hey..."

Draco smiled a little. "Hi Harry, Seamus... I didn't know you guys were coming..." he said, smoothing his shirt a little and shooting another look at Blaise.

Seamus quirked a brow at Blaise and Harry looked a bit awkward.

"Well I invited them," Blaise said as if it were the most obvious thing. "I could have sworn I told you..." he said cheekily before taking Seamus's arm and leading all of them in.

Draco smiled a little at Harry. "Well, I'm glad you came..." he said softly to him before following the two in.

Harry smiled lightly and rested his hand on the small of Draco's back as he held the door open for him, following him in. Draco shivered a little at the contact, dropping his head and flushing a little before he looked up as the waiter led them to a table. Harry thanked the waiter as he sat down, picking up the menu and looking over it. Draco looked over at Blaise and Seamus talking softly to each other and smiled a little, looking down at his own menu.

When the waiter came Harry ordered chicken parmagiana and just a glass of water. Draco smiled a little and ordered pasta alfredo with chicken and a glass of white wine (on Blaise's urging) and watched as they others ordered their food before he sat back.

"Sooooo... are you excited?" Seamus asked cheerfully as they waited, Harry looking down a moment as he sipped his water.

Draco chuckled, "I don't know... its a little weird working for the ministry after... well it's just weird, but it'll be nice I think... and after the baby's born Hermione is going to be working with me."

"Oooohhh..." Seamus said. "What are you guys going to be doing?"

"I don't know... the guy on the phone mentioned a lot of field work... I don't know exactly what that means."

"OH! Like the aurors... like what Harry does..." Seamus said turning to Harry.

Draco bit his lip and nodded. "Yea... I guess..." he said, turning his gaze to Harry.

Harry licked his bottom lip and looked up at Draco, smiling a little before he looked to Seamus who seemed to be waiting for him to speak. "You will probably be going to... different sights to try and see the magical material left behind..." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco just nodded. "Yea I guess... I hope they let me work on some actual potion research though, that's what I like to do."

Blaise grinned, "Yea... I mean you've made two huge discoveries since the war. With your reversal potion I'm sure they will," he assured Draco, looking at him a moment before looking down.

Harry looked up. "Two?"

Draco nodded though he glared a little at Blaise for bringing up the other one. "It's nothing... just something I had to do..."

Harry watched him a moment.

"Didn't... didn't you work on that one for the Longbottoms?" Seamus asked, having heard about it while working at St. Mungo's.

Draco flushed lightly and looked down. "There was a potion for the Longbottoms?" he asked, feigning innocent.

Blaise rolled his eyes and nodded to Seamus when Draco wasn't looking.

Seamus smirked and Harry swallowed, watching Draco for a long moment before he was cut off by their food arriving. Draco looked up when the food arrived, thankful for the distraction and taking a long drink of his wine. The lunch was slow but relaxing and enjoyable. Harry sat back, drinking his coffee at the end, and sighing softly.

"So much has happened..." He said softly, shaking his head as he thought about Hogwarts, the current topic of discussion.

Draco nodded in agreement, though for likely a different reason. "Yea..." he looked at the time, he needed to get to Gringotts at some point to open a new account.

Blaise noticed him looking. "And why are you looking at the time, this celebration is for you, you know."

Draco smiled lightly. "I need to open a new account since I'll actually have something to put in there." he told him, forgetting for a moment that Seamus didn't know he was poor.

Harry bit his lip hard and swallowed nervously, looking down as if looking into his coffee.

Blaise nodded, "Yea, that's good I guess... you could just see if they'll unfreeze your old one? Maybe they'd even unfreeze the Malfoy ones if you offer to let Harry look through it for anything dangerous."

Draco chuckled. "I'd rather be able to get my old bed back, but I'm not really interested in fighting the ministry for accounts I don't really need to survive..."

Harry swallowed and Seamus looked over at him, watching his small barely noticeable nervous manners. Draco noticed them too, filing them away with what he was already starting to suspect and said nothing.

"Anyway... does everyone want a drink before we go?"

Seamus smiled "Sure!" Harry nodded too.

Draco smiled and nodded, the waiter coming over to take drink orders for the four of them.

Harry ordered something strong and Seamus just got an Irish coffee. Draco raised a brow at Harry's choice but said nothing, ordering something similar for himself. When the drinks arrived, Harry took an appreciative sip and sighed softly. The four of them continued to chat lightly as they finished off their drinks before Blaise paid the bill and led them all outside. Harry took in the sunshine letting it warm his skin before he turned to the other guys.

Blaise smiled, whispering against Seamus's ear before he looked up at Harry. "Mind if I steal him away for the rest of the day?"

Harry smirked and shook his head. "Of course not," He said with a smile.

Blaise chuckled and waved goodbye to them before pulling Seamus away.

"They look good together..." Draco said softly, smiling a little as they watched them leave.

Harry nodded. "Yeah..." He said softly, watching them as well. "Alright... well I'll let you get to that Gringotts... errand..." he said carefully, running his fingers through his hair.

Draco frowned lightly, "Harry... is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, noticing he still seemed to be on edge after talking about his family and financial situation.

Harry swallowed and watched him a moment before shaking his head. "No..." He said softly, swallowing again. "But I have to get going too, you know... stuff to do in the lab and such..." he said starting to back away. "I'll see you around..." He said swallowing and frowning as he turned away.

Draco sighed, "Whatever it is... I wish you'd just say it..." he said softly, turning as well and starting to walk toward Gringotts. Harry cast a glance back before just apparating to his home, moving to sit on the porch and just think.

**A/N**: Hmmmm, is that conflict i taste in the air? i dunnoooo... maybe you if you review you'll find out ;) yep, that means you've gotta push that button :D


	9. Arguments Lead to More Arguments

**Disclaimer: Though we sincerely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N: **oookay, well here you go.. those of you who were thinking conflict was building... wanted to know about Harry's guilt.. read on y'all! I'll meet you at the end of the chapter.

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter Nine  
**Arguments Lead to More Arguments**

Draco moved to open a new account, but asked about the next lease first, frowning when he discovered it had been paid for a year and asking who had paid it. They hadn't left a name and Draco just shook his head in bewilderment before asking to open a new account.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir... you have an account. Why do you wish to open another?" The goblin asked, adjusting his tiny glasses.

"Because the ministry closed my accounts so my father couldn't access them," he said simply.

He licked his lip and readjusted his glasses. "It says here, the account for one Draco Malfoy has been reinstated and a deposit has been made for a thousand galleons." He said looking up at him.

Draco frowned. "What...?" he shook his head "That doesn't make any sense... who would do that?"

The man squinted. "Order for reinstatement was issued by a ... oh... by Harry Potter himself..." the goblin said with his crooked smile.

Draco froze. "Oh..."

The goblin blinked, not really caring for human sentiments. "What would you like to do then sir?"

"Um... could I have another key made please? To be delivered to Mr. Severus Snape."

"Of course," he agreed with a nod, retrieving Draco's and getting a copy made. "Anything else sir?

"No, thank you," he said softly, looking down. "Oh... wait…"

"Yes?"

Draco pulled out a piece of paper on which he'd written how much he owed Blaise. "Could you have this amount transferred to the account of Blaise Zabini? And that will be all."

The goblin nodded. "Of course."

Draco turned and left without another word, his brain working overtime. He took out his phone, dialing Harry's number, his mind now feeling a little bank.

Harry reached over with a pencil in his mouth, looking at the number and swallowing harshly, afraid to answer. "H-hello?" He asked as he pulled the pencil from his mouth.

"Harry? Can we talk?"

Harry swallowed, having a hard time judging the tone of his voice over the phone. "Uhm... I'm a little busy..." He said though he really wasn't all too busy.

Draco rolled his eyes; he doubted that. "It needs to be soon and in person."

He swallowed. "U-uhm..." He said. "Sure... then if it is urgent... w-where do you want to meet?" He asked coughing away the damnable stutter in his voice.

"I don't care, somewhere private, pick someplace." His voice was still calm, not giving away what he was thinking.

"You're the one who wants to meet..." He said gently, not wanting to actually do this. "Anywhere you want..."

"Are you at home?"

He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Yeah."

"Give me an apparation point I can focus on, I'll just come there." he said, walking to somewhere he could apparate from.

Harry swallowed. "My doorstep is concealed... you can apparate there." He said as he bit his lip.

Draco nodded. "See you soon," he said, hanging up.

Harry swallowed and whimpered, dropping his head into his hands before standing to straighten up his house a bit. Draco gave him about ten minutes before he apparated, knocking on his door.

Harry paused just staring at it a moment before moving to it. "Who is it?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"Let me in Harry..." he said softly, a little annoyed by Harry's nervousness.

Harry opened the door wide so Draco could come in, chewing his lip before closing it behind Draco. Draco came in and turned to look at him, hands in his pockets.

"I'll ask again... is there something you need to tell me Harry?"

Harry watched him, but had learned a lot over the years, one thing being the ability to keep his mouth shut.

"No, Draco..."

Draco's eyes flashed a little. That had been most definitely the wrong thing to say. Harry grit his teeth and looked away, taking quiet breaths as he moved into the kitchen. Draco was hoping Harry would give him a reason, would fess up but now his calm was slipping.

"Really? So you don't want to explain to me what the hell give you the right to interfere in my life?" he said, his voice low.

Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. "I have my reasons," he said simply, softly, looking to the side with a frown on his brows.

"You have your reasons?" he demanded, voice raising a little. "I understand wanting to help with the potion, and hell I'm even grateful for the ministry job but I do not need or want your charity Potter." he snarled.

He winced softly at the use of his last name, but took it. "It's not charity..." he said softly, though he didn't really know if that as true or not.

"Oh really? You mean you didn't see my apartment and decide you needed to rescue me?! What do you call it then? I can take care of myself Potter, I've been doing it for a long time now. Where was this good will when I was living on the street during the war because my father decided to kill my mother?!" he panted softly, nearly shouting.

Harry flinched but wouldn't spill. Seeing his apartment wasn't REALLY the reason he did it but it finally pushed his guilt over the edge. His hands shook lightly at the mention of Lucius and how Draco had been living but still, he wouldn't tell. He'd rather be yelled at for this than hated by Draco for the worse.

Draco shook his head in disappointment. "God, to think I was actually starting to like you, but you haven't changed at all! You're still sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and pushing your hero complex on those who don't want it," he said, turning and walking out the door, slamming it behind him.

Harry swallowed and closed his eyes slowly sitting on the couch and dropping his hands, just staring at the wall across from him.

"Fucking Potter," he growled, not apparating at he needed to walk off steam.

Hermione called Harry later that day, needing to ask him some questions about the ministry but he had gone to sit on his terrace and refused to answer his phone. She knew he was home, having a clock much like Mrs. Weasley and frowned. Dialing Draco's number she waited.

Draco answered the phone, sounding tired as most of his anger had dissipated. "Hi Hermione."

"Hey sweetie..." She said softly, frowning at the sound of his voice. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"Yea, fine." He said simply. "What's up?"

She frowned still but learned not to push with Draco. "Do you know if Harry is alright? He's not answering his phone... and I know he's home... I'm just a bit worried is all..."

Draco growled lightly. "Don't know, don't care."

Hermione blinked. "Hey now... what happened?"

Draco sighed. "We had a fight, nothing new, was there anything else you wanted?"

"Draco stop... what did you two fight about? You were getting along..." She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said, his tone allowing no argument.

Hermione wasn't scared of that voice anymore. She humfed on the other end. "Draco..." She said in her own threatening tone. "Seeing as you seem mad at him... what did he do?"

Draco wasn't willing to budge. "It was lovely talking to you Hermione but now I must go throw darts at Potters picture, do call again soon." he said, hanging up.

Hermione grumbled but didn't try to call him back, instead trying to call Harry again. She sighed softly and called Seamus and Blaise, telling them to go check on the boys. Seamus found Harry but got nothing from him. Draco locked himself in his room, figuring Blaise would be coming after he got off the phone and he didn't want to talk to him. Blaise simply alohamora'd the lock and walked in, not caring at the moment as he was annoyed with Draco for getting angry at potter for seemingly no reason.

"What is it now Draco?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go the fuck away Blaise. I have to work tomorrow and I need to sleep."

"Like fuck you are going to sleep. All you are going to do is fume, and apparently throw darts at Harry's picture."

"Does it look like I actually have darts? Hermione wouldn't leave me the fuck alone... but I'll conjure some to throw at your head if you don't get the fuck out." Draco pulled his shirt over his head, moving to his bed.

Blaise didn't flinch. "Don't fuck with me Draco." He said seriously. "What did you and Harry fight over? Did it have something to do with Gringotts?"

Draco picked up a random glass figurine and heaved it toward Blaise, hitting the wall just behind him. "Go away."

Blaise was surprised that he did that, deep down a little hurt but just picked up something and threw it like Draco had, making it shattered against the wall. "No."

Draco rolled his eyes and crawled in bed, turning away from Blaise and pretending like he wasn't there.

"Why the fuck are you doing this Draco? You finally get a person who is perfect for you and you just fuck it over a fight. What happened that is making you throw away something as great as Harry?"

"If Potter is such a fucking saint, you take him," he said, pulling the covers up over his head.

Blaise growled, tired of Draco's immaturity. He moved and grabbed his wrist yanking him right out of the bed and dropping him to the floor, pinning him down. "If you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like a fucking child."

Draco growled and shoved hard at Blaise's chest, rolling and pinning him himself. "I'm allowed to be angry, and I'm allowed to not fucking tell you about it right away! For fucks sake it just happened, leave me the fuck alone," he snarled, pushing off him to stand up.

Blaise swallowed from where he was on his back and simply grit his teeth, pushing himself up and leaving, slamming all the doors he went through on his way out. Seamus had moved to sit next to Harry but didn't even get the f-word out of him. He sighed calling Hermione.

Draco grit his teeth, he didn't really want to fight with Blaise, he just wanted to be left alone. Hermione sighed and decided to just go over and see Harry. Seamus let her in and she moved to carefully sit next to Harry, watching him.

Draco rubbed his shoulder where Blaise had dropped him on the ground before just crawling back into bed and pulling the covers up. Blaise, angry went over to Harry's wanting to yell at SOMEONE. He stormed in, just as Hermione started talking and started yelling about hurting Draco.

Harry flinched and Seamus pushed him back, telling him to shut up as he looked worriedly at Harry. Blaise swallowed and sobered up. Hermione glared at Blaise a moment before looking at Harry. He swallowed and looked at her a moment, knowing only she would understand WHY he did what he did.

"I reinstated his bank account... and put some money in as well as pay off the lease on the shop... for a year." He said before pulling his legs back up.

Blaise's eyes widened slightly in understanding. "You gave money to a Slytherin?"

Hermione looked down as Harry closed his eyes. "Shut up Blaise," Hermione said seriously to him.

Blaise swallowed and stopped talking for a moment, trying to figure out what would prompt Harry to do that. Like Draco he didn't believe anyone just did that out of the goodness of their hearts.

Hermione looked at Harry sadly. "Harry..." She said softly, trying to rub his thigh comfortingly but he just moved it. "Harry you can't hold onto that... it will eat you away..." She said softly, trying to catch his lowered eyes.

"What did you do?" Blaise demanded softly, knowing there had to be more to it.

Hermione looked at Blaise before looking to Harry again. "Harry..." She said softly but he just stood and apparated away. Hermione sighed heavily, bringing her hand to her forehead. She shook it gently before standing.

"Hermione..." Blaise prodded. "If I know what's going on I can work with Draco..." he said softly.

She sighed softly and moved back inside, Seamus staying quiet but listening. She didn't know if she should tell them this but she didn't know any other way. "Harry..." She said gently. "Harry was the one to kill Lucius..." She said sitting on the couch and rubbing her temples.

Blaise took it in stride. "Harry's an auror... We were in war, and Lucius was already dead to Draco."

"Yes well... after killing him he also had to clean up his mess... which consequently made Harry the one person to shut down and confiscate all the Malfoy assets... including Draco's..." She sighed. "The ministry made him take away the estates, seize all their bank accounts, fire all their staff..." She dropped her voice as she picked at the couch. "Throw Draco out on the street..."

"Did Harry know what would happen to Draco?"

"You can take a guess what will happen." She said softly. "I think he expected Draco to just pick himself up and move on... figured it was the Malfoy way..."

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "No one knew how bad it would be for him and Draco had a hard time finding any sort of job, no one wanted to hire him... he was 16 when his mother died and he was running from his father... But he had his money until the accounts were frozen..." he rubbed his left arm out of reflex, "Harry was just doing his job though. Draco would understand that."

"Sure Draco would understand but Harry still feels guilty. What happened with Draco was only a snippet of what he feels guilty about but he just tries to move on. I'm sure he wishes he could have killed Lucius before he killed Narcissa. I'm sure he wishes he didn't have to ruin Draco's life. I'm sure he wishes a lot of things that he couldn't have." She said, understanding Harry from a point that Blaise and Draco would never understand.

"Harry needs to explain some of this to Draco... Draco won't and can't accept people messing with his life... but he understands very well righting old wrongs."

Hermione laughed gently and shook her head. "He can't do that Blaise. You Slytherins should know well enough." She said, knowing her comment may be generalized. "He doesn't want to show his faults. He's too pressured to be perfect and the moment he slips up shit follows." She said exasperatedly. She sighed heavily. "He can't just go, oh, sorry Draco for fucking up your life for the past few years. He's doing what he can with what he has." She said, cursing, which was rare for her.

Blaise looked over at Seamus, pulling him into his lap. "Harry's the fearless Gryffindor, he needs to do something because Draco won't... even if I told him he wouldn't approach Harry if he came over here and yelled at him." He sighed and wrapped his arms around Seamus. "They could be so good for each other, I know they could... even just as friends."

Hermione frowned and stood up, tired of people always making Harry do everything. "Maybe Draco should grow a fucking backbone. Sure Harry has some explaining to do but at least he didn't tear Draco to shreds." She spat and stomped out of the house, Seamus surprised as he watched her leave.

Blaise sighed softly, "Draco doesn't trust people often... or give anyone a second chance... he probably feels like Harry went behind his back... like he doesn't think Draco can take care of himself..." Blaise sighed again, kissing Seamus's cheek, "Do I need to stop talking now?"

Seamus nodded. "Yeah you really aren't helping yourself..." He sighed, a hint of bitterness in his tone, though it didn't stay long. He kissed his forehead and stood up, moving to get something to drink.

Blaise moved to follow him, sliding his hands to Seamus's hips and pulling him back against him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Do you think they need to work it out?"

"Yeah..." He said sipping at his water and leaning back against Blaise. "But I think Draco needs to say he is sorry as much as Harry does." He said sticking up for his friend. "I haven't seen Harry that quiet and reclusive in a while. Draco must have done a real doozy."

"Well... he threw a glass figurine at my head if that gives you any clue to how Draco might have been like when he was here," he murmured, nuzzling with Seamus. He wasn't going to let Draco and Harry's fight get between what was happening with him Seamus. "And I believe he hung up on Hermione."

Seamus sighed heavily and shook his head. Moving Blaise to the guest room he pushed him back on the bed and just snuggled up to him.

Harry had apparated to a large field in Dublin, having been there many times over, he sighed as he ran his fingers through the soft grass, unyielding tears lacing his eyes.

Draco lay awake in his bed for a long, long time, unable to fall asleep as he thought of what he'd said and what Harry had done... and the look on Harry's face kept going through his mind. He shook his head and buried in more, the anger leaving him upset, feeling betrayed... hoodwinked was an ancient term but he felt it applied. He covered his head and gave into his first bout of tears in years.

Hermione sent Ron out to find Harry and he was where she guessed. Ron stood back a bit letting him his moment before he moved forward. "Harry..." he said softly, and crouched. Harry looked at him, wiping the tears away with a shaky hand. Ron sighed and looked around. "Come on mate... This is probably the worst place for you to be right now... " He murmured and pulled Harry up, walking him away. Harry looked back once more, seeing this whole field covered in dead bodies, blood covering all the beautiful luscious grass, one of the bloodiest days in the war against Voldemort.

**A/N:** Wow.. I gotta tell ya, this was hard for us to write when we're playing through this scene.. but we knew from the very begining that Draco would get to a point where he just couldn't accept the interference or the help... and where he'd be mad at Harry for hiding it from him...

Anyway, the good news is.. this isn't the end! this fic has about 33 chapters! Woot! And no worries.. it earns its M rating eventually... you're all gonna love chapter 12...

Alright, that's enough of a teaser, if you want to see these two move on from the fight I think you should try that handy review button... :D ;) Aw come one.. its so easy.. and it makes me feel really good ;)


	10. Hidden Letters and Forgotten Soup

Chapter 10: Doxa Vomica et Curo Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.

**A/N:** Here ya go guys, not too long a wait right? see, this is what reviews gets you :D Just to clarify a couple things. This story has 33 chapters TOTAL, though editing might alter that number a little (if we decide some of the longer chapters should be broke down, ect.)

Also I got a comment about alcohol use in chapter 3. Just to make sure everyone knows I'm not some evil writer promoting drinking while you're pregnant, I want to say that Hermione is yes, in a club, but its specified that she's drinking a Shirley Temple. A quick wikipedia search and you'll see that its a non-alcoholic kid, probably the best known of the 'kiddie cocktails' cuz they're made for kids and such to order at restaurants.

Don't drink while you're pregnant y'all! And with that public service announcment out of the way.. here's chapter ten! Short, I know, but the next ones longer and will be up soon!

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter Ten

**Hidden Letters and Forgotten Soup**

Draco never did get to sleep that night, but he showed up at work the next day anyway, and the next, and for the next week. He called and apologized to Hermione for hanging up on her, but still refused to talk about anything... same with Blaise and otherwise avoided his friends. Harry took all his work home, doing more field work in that week just to avoid office encounters.

With Harry not coming into the ministry Draco heard a lot of rumors, it seemed Harry Potter was still the most common thing to gossip about and he shook his head, avoiding most of them. He asked his own questions though, carefully, finding out a little about what had really happened with his home, with his father. It didn't take long to put the pieces together... he didn't need Blaise or Hermione to tell him. Though he wished one of them would have, or better yet... Harry... though he could maybe understand why he hadn't.

Harry was currently at home, curled up in his bed on his forced day off. He was watching the tele, idly, more just staring at it. Draco went to Severus's shop after work, working more as was usual, thinking over what he'd figured out, wondering what he could do about it. Later that evening, Harry knew he had to go get some ingredients from Severus's shop. He swallowed as he dressed in darker clothes, writing what he needed. Apparating over he walked into the shop, without looking at who was in there and just simply handed the paper to Snape, not knowing Draco may be there.

Severus looked up at him, knowing the two had argued he simply stood and moved to the back, handing the list to Draco and letting him take the ingredients out. Draco looked down at the list and swallowed, recognizing the hand writing. Harry waited, not saying anything as he kept his hands in his coat pocket. Draco came out a moment later, swallowing hard when he saw Harry, the old feelings that had been building stirring again and he gently sat the ingredients down. Harry looked at the ingredients and set some money on the counter without saying a word, taking the small box and leaving the shop. Draco whimpered softly and merely turned back to move into the back of the shop.

Later that evening when Severus was organizing the money he came across a small envelope in between some bills. Frowning he looked and saw Draco's name on it, recognizing the handwriting. "Draco..." he said softly.

Draco looked up from where he was labeling ingredients. "Yea Sev?"

Severus handed him the small envelope, backing away to let him read it in peace. Draco swallowed lightly, opening it slowly and pulling out the letter inside, shifting to better light in which to read. Draco swallowed again, recognizing the handwriting as he had earlier.

_Draco,_

_I don't know what I can say... as an excuse... I suppose... but I am sure by now you have heard from the ministry or my friends, why I did what I did... my motive._

It seemed as though Harry had paused for a long while, because his next handwriting was a lot shakier.

_I just wanted to apologize, for what I have done to you, for your past. This isn't out of pity... it was my fault... and I am, or was trying only to make up for what wrong I did to you._

He had originally signed it Harry but scribbled that out.

_-Potter_

He finished, the letter short and to the point. Draco swallowed lightly, tears threatening again as he leaned back.

"I have to go Severus... I'll meet you at home..." he said softly, folding the letter carefully and sliding into his pocket before he walked out.

Severus watched him go with a small frown. He sighed. Harry had returned home, locking himself in his lab to work on a spell.

Draco took another couple of days before he could respond to Harry... and after several failed letters he waited till Harry had another day off before apparating to his door and with a deep breath he knocked softly. Hermione answered it, just looking at him before letting him in.

Draco wet his lower lip as he moved in, nervous. "Is he here...?"

She watched him a moment. "He's asleep," she said softly. "I came over to make him some lunch."

"Oh..." he said, looking down. "I guess... I'll just... I'll come back later..."

Hermione watched him. "You should just wait. If you leave I don't think you'll come back, " she said simply, not afraid to tell him her opinion.

He bit his lip and nodded lightly, it had taken a lot to get him here now. "Okay..."

Hermione set the soup on the stove. "I'll go see if he wants to wake up," she said moving to his room. Crouching down she woke him softly, telling him she had lunch for him. He yawned and pulled on a hoodie over his jeans, having just stripped his shirt. Moving out he was running his fingers through his hair when he saw Draco.

Draco looked up nervously before looking to Hermione and then back to Harry.  
"Hi..." he offered softly.

Harry looked down and Hermione sighed softly. "Hello," Harry countered walking past him a moment to get a bowl of soup.

Draco swallowed and looked back to Hermione again. "Maybe this was a bad idea..."

Hermione gave him a look that clearly meant if he backed out now she wouldn't ever talk to him again. He swallowed a whimper, making pregnant women mad wasn't a good thing. And he half hoped she wasn't there, the other half glad she was.

"Harry..."

Harry looked up, his eyes not angry, just... accepting. "Draco..." He said moving to sit down at his table to eat the soup.

Draco took a breath, and then decided that no, he didn't want Hermione here for this. He looked over at her with a slightly pleading expression. She watched him, studying him before nodding and moving to clean up Harry's room closing the door behind her. Draco took another breath before speaking.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me," he started softly.

Harry blew on the soup gently, drinking the broth and vegetables.

Draco sighed. "I understand why you did what you did... but because you did it behind my back, while becoming friends with me, it feels a little like you were only being nice to me because you felt guilty…"

"I wouldn't become your friend just because I felt guilty." He said softly, taking another bite of his soup. "That would probably be the last thing I would do because I felt guilty."

Draco nodded a little. "I know... but Harry we can't be friends if you're going to feel guilty over things in the past... and if you're going to try to do things without me knowing about them. If you wanted to help you should have told me so…"

"Like you would have let me," he said softly, stirring his soup.

"I wouldn't have taken the money," he agreed softly, "but I would have loved help getting my stuff recognized, getting a job like you did... and I might have taken a loan." He paused. "But even if I'd have refused, it would have been my choice... I had to work really hard to have the right to make my own choices about my life."

Harry looked down, his stomach not taking well to anything at the moment so he just stirred the soup.

"I'm sorry that I yelled when I confronted you about it..." he said, looking down. "And for some of the things I said." Draco swallowed lightly looking down and to the side a bit. "I was upset because I felt like I'd been deceived and it was worse because... because I was... for other reasons…" he said, flushed as he kept his gaze down.

Harry frowned and looked down, nodding. "I'm sorry for not telling you," he breathed softly, almost a whisper. "I still am the only one who has authority over your assets..."

Draco sighed softly. "I don't need them..." He swallowed and sighed. "A lot of my father's money was blood money... or old money belonging to the family…"

Harry sighed softly, looking away still, his eyes still cast down.

"I... I don't know if it's possible..." Draco swallowed heavily. "But I'd like... I'd like to visit my mother's grave sometime..."

Harry looked up. Narcissa was buried in secret, the death eaters believing she could hold some magic to bring Voldemort back.

"It's on the grounds... it's not marked... I watched them bury her..."

Harry swallowed hard, pushing his soup away before moving to his room to pull on a shirt then his hoodie back on. "I know. I was there." He said coming back out.

"I didn't have time to make her a marker..." Draco said softly to himself, swallowing hard again. He looked up at him, but just nodded.

"Follow me," Harry said pulling on a pair of sun glasses to hide his eyes as he waited for Draco.

Draco turned to him, surprised they were leaving now but he just nodded, "okay..." he said softly.

**A/N:** Hey look! progress! sweetness coming up next, promise :D but if you wanna see it.. you know the drill! that's right! that review button is your golden ticket!


	11. Winds that Never Stop Moving

Chapter 11: Doxa Vomica et Curo **Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** Hehe, so, I was going to wait for a couple more reviews, but I really do _want_ to give you guys chapter 12! (I know you've been waiting so -eh hem- patiently)at i So, with that in mind, here is chapter 11. And because I do love you guys, as soon as I get 5 reviews on this chapter I will give you the next one. :) (no, it doesn't count if you give me a review on 5 different chapters, it has to be on chapter 11.. though reviews on the other chapters will make me very happy too :D) Alrighty then, with that out of the way, here is one of my favorite chapters...

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter Eleven

**Winds that Never Stop Moving**

Harry waited till he was on his door step before apparating them to just outside the ground. Moving up to the large elaborate gate he ran his fingers over the padlock and it opened.

"You can't go in the house. Or even near it." He told Draco, locking back up after him.

Draco looked up at his home and just swallowed hard, fighting back nostalgic tears and nodded.

"This way," Harry said, not allowing him to feel anything right now as he led Draco to Narcissa's grave. It was a long ways from the house. He stopped in the middle of a field pointing to a small patch of wildflowers.

"I remember..." he said simply as he followed and his breath caught a little as he saw her grave. He moved over and dropped down to his knees, leaning forward to place his hands over her grave. "Mama..." he said softly, swallowing hard, tears coming now. " I'm sorry mama... I couldn't stop him..."

Harry closed his eyes, moving away, to go and sit in the grass elsewhere. Draco shook gently as he lay down on his mother's grave, his fingers curling against the grass as he laid soaked in memories of her. The wind picked up and wrapped around Draco, stirring the grass around him, and making the soft wildflowers sway to graze his cheeks. He smiled just softly, even way out here this place felt like home... comforting.

Harry let him stay till the sun started to set. He stood up and walked a bit closer, just standing there. Draco looked up at him, shivering a little as he wasn't wearing a jacket and sat up, sniffing and wiping his eyes a little.

"Thank you..." he said softly, gently.

Harry pulled off his hoodie and handed it to Draco before nodding and turning to walk gently through the grass. Draco watched Harry, holding the hoodie to his face for just a moment. He breathed Harry in, wondering if they'd ruined everything before he pulled it over his head and covered his possibly too slender form. He stood slowly and started to follow Harry back, pausing for a moment.

"Harry..."

Harry turned to look at him, his hair whipping about his face from the wind. Draco moved toward him, close, studying him for a moment before he stepped closer and slid his arms around him, needing a hug, and wanting one from Harry.

Harry watched him, surprised before he wrapped his arms around Draco's frame, holding his hand on his head to hold it over his beating heart. Draco just sighed and shifted a little closer, closing his eyes as he took comfort in the hug.

"Really, thank you," he said softly. "And I'm sorry... for everything."

Harry nodded and placed the softest of kisses to Draco's forehead, just holding him now. Draco shivered at the gentle kiss, it making his heart flutter a little in his chest. Harry held him for a while before he pulled back and wiped away Draco's last tears with the cuff of his own sleeve, knowing Draco never let people see him cry. Draco smiled a little, seeing the understanding in Harry's eyes and surprised, a little, at how comforting it was just being near him.

"Were you always like this without me knowing about it?" he asked softly.

"I've been told so." He said softly, thumbing his cheek gently before just tucking a stray strand of hair behind Draco's ear.

Draco chuckled softly, biting his lip before he reluctantly, very reluctantly, dropped his arms. Harry smiled softly, slipping on his sunglasses again before turning. He let out a tired sigh before heading away from the house and to the gate. Draco moved to walk next to him, hands in his pockets.

"So... are you ever going to tell Blaise that you're straight?" he asked, grinning a little.

"He still hasn't finished the challenge. I shall ruin nothing for him," he said ambiguously.

Draco chuckled, turning to walk backwards and look at him. "Okay... are you ever going to tell me? Because once he finds out he'll just hold it over my head anyway."

Harry narrowed his eyes a bit behind his glasses, smirking just barely but keeping silent. Draco shivered a little, liking Harry's smirk.

Harry quirked a brow at him. "You are unnaturally curious Draco," he said simply, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm starting to suspect Blaise is bringing in reinforcements."

Draco flushed lightly and looked down. "I wouldn't tell Blaise, and he'd feel cheated out of figuring it out himself..."

"Well then let's not disappoint Blaise, then, huh?" He said opening the gate and closing it behind Draco, locking it again.

Draco sighed softly. "What if I wanted to know?"

Harry turned to look at him. "What do your instincts tell you?" He asked as they walked.

Draco chewed his lip. "My instincts are a little clouded…" he said though was thinking _When it comes to you_.

Harry watched him. "You've always been good with judgment." He said softly.

Draco raised a brow. "Are you forgetting that I spent six years thinking you were the spawn of Satan out to ruin my life?"

"No, but you were probably right. Except for the Satan thing..." he said with another smirk.

Draco chuckled, stopping walking for a moment to look at him. "Are you sure about that one?"

"The Satan thing?" he said with a grin. "Yeah pretty sure."

Draco grinned back. "What if I'm wrong and you get all offended?"

"Draco I've spent twelve years reading about me in all different kinds of tabloids. Little really offends me these days." He said simply, turning to look at him.

Draco stepped toward him and nodded a little. "Okay..." He paused. "Are you going to tell me if I'm right?"

"No. I'm going to let your instincts decide that," he said softly, tilting his head and watching him behind his sunglasses.

Draco reached up, taking the sunglasses gently from his face so he could see his eyes.

"I think... that if you are straight, you're one of a handful that has a cuddle buddy... and can dance with a guy the way you can..." he said softly, remembering a lot more about that night then he'd let on; remembering especially the feel of Harry's body behind his. Harry gave a little self-amused smirked, blinking slowly as he let him continue. Draco sighed a little and looked down.

"Although, if you were straight, it would make my life a little less confusing," he said, slipping Harry's sunglasses on to mask his own eyes before turning and waiting for him to start walking again.

Harry blinked and watched him walk away a bit before starting to follow. He glanced back only once before taking Draco's hand and apparating them back to his apartment. Draco shivered when Harry took hold of his hand before it was overshadowed by the lurch of apparating. He shook his head a little to clear away the disorientation his hand still in Harry's for the moment.

Harry watched him a moment. "I have some work to do..." he said softly, not asking for his hoodie or glasses back.

Draco pulled the glasses off so he could look at Harry. "Oh... okay..." he agreed, handing them back but leaving the hoodie on.

Harry pushed them back just barely. "Keep them," he said softly, before tucking another strand behind Draco's ear.

Draco shivered, biting his lip a little as he nodded. "Thanks..."

Harry nodded before kissing his forehead again and moving to open the door for him. Draco stepped through the door and turned back.

"Harry?" he started softly.

Harry looked at him, quirking a brow telling him to go on.

"Do you... do want to meet for lunch tomorrow? Just you know... as friends…?" he asked, flushing lightly and looking down.

Harry nodded and smiled a little, "I'd love to."

He smiled back and nodded. "Cool..."

Harry nodded before waiting for him to apparate away then he closed the door, bypassing work to just sleep. He needed sleep. Lots and lots of sleep.

Draco apparated to Blaise's house, smiling when Blaise recognized the hoodie and he just shrugged, curling up on the couch with him and Seamus and wouldn't remove the hoodie for anything.

**A/N:** Hehe... have I mentioned I love this chapter? Next chapter.. a night at the club ;) hmm.. I wonder what could happen... but you know what? you're not going to find out if you don't review! MUAHAHAHAHA! -clears throat- whoa, that was weird... review please!


	12. Dance with the Devil

**Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N: **Hehe, well that was fast! bribery works really well for getting reviews! I could praddle on her... but i think i'm gonna let you guys read! Soooo, enjoy!

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter Twelve

**Dance with the Devil**

Another few days passed and finally Harry's work was slowing down and the ministry was impressed with Draco's work, even over such a short amount of time. But now Harry needed a night out and who better to call than one Blaise Zabini. He grinned a little as he dialed, waiting. Blaise answered his phone without looking at the number, currently making lunch for himself and Seamus.

"Hello?" he answered, grinning at how Seamus looked up ready to know who it was.

"Hey Blaise... " Harry said gently, chewing on his pencil a bit.

"Harry! Hello," he said with a grin, having not talked to him much since Draco and Harry fought… though he'd heard from a loopy happy Draco just after they made up.

Harry chuckled. "Hey, I was wondering if you were up for a night on the town. I really need to get out, release a bit..."

Blaise put the phone to his chest and looked over at Seamus, "Hey baby, Harry wants to go clubbing, you up for it?"

"Of course!" he said brightly.

Blaise chuckled, "We've got yes's over here... should I invite Draco or do you want to?" He asked, smirking a little to himself.

"Uh... I'll give him a ring..." he said carefully writing something on his pad.

Blaise grinned, "Alright cool, lets hit the muggle clubs; they're less likely to swarm you."

Harry chuckled wryly. "Sounds good."

Blaise grinned again, "Alright well we'll decide which club and let you know later... let's all meet up at my place."

"Will do," he said saying his goodbye before hanging up to call Draco.

Blaise grinned, moving over to tackle Seamus on the couch and kiss him. Seamus just grinned into the kiss, returning it with interest.

Harry waited patiently as he waited for Draco to pick up. Draco picked up his phone, smiling a little when he saw Harry's name on it.

"Hey Harry…"

"Hey Draco..." Harry said. "You want to go clubbing with me, Blaise and Seamus?"

Draco bit his lip, unable to stop from wanting it to only be him and Harry but he nodded, "Yea sure, sounds great, where are we meeting?"

"At Blaise's," he said, looking at the clock.

"Alright." he agreed, looking over at the clock as well. "Well, if we're going out then I have some things I need to finish up... I'll see you later Harry?"

"Yeah. Definitely," he said with a smile, saying his goodbye before hanging up. He swallowed and smiled a little before finishing up his spell and moving to his closet to get an outfit.

Draco bit his lip, smiling lightly to himself as he finished up his own work, Snape coming in and looking at him oddly. "What's that smile for?" he asked, smiling a little himself.

Draco smiled at him. "Nothing... I'm going out tonight..." he said, putting things away

Severus smirked softly, "With Harry?" he asked knowingly.

Draco flushed, "and Blaise and Seamus."

Harry pulled out an appropriate outfit, enough to be scandalous so that Blaise would still be guessing about his secret. He smirked and went to shower.

Draco moved in to shower as well before he got out and fixed his hair, leaving it hanging in his eyes. Smirking a little to himself he decided to accent his own sexuality, lining his eyes with kohl and silver before he nodded and moved to get dressed.

Harry finished getting dressed with his own devious smirk linger, adding a line of dark liner around his eyes, almost noticeable but more just bringing the green out of his eyes as he pulled on his outfit. Fixing his hair so that it looked slick yet mushed he nodded and grinned, apparating to Blaise's.

Draco was dressed in a pair of very low riding designer jeans and a shirt that liked to ride up and expose his naval, pierced, (him and Blaise had fun when Draco found he could afford it finally...). He was still a little on the too thin side from years of living in near poverty, but he was gaining back some of his muscle definition and looking into the mirror he looked good. He nodded to himself in satisfaction before apparating to Blaise's as well.

Seamus practically lunged at Harry when he arrived, cooing and awing at his look. Blaise nodded in agreement. "You do look good..."

Draco moved into the room, a black leather jacket hanging over his shoulder. He leaned in the doorway for effect as Blaise demanded big entrances for clubbing nights. It also gave him a moment to take in Harry without anyone noticing.

Harry looked down at himself before sensing Draco there and turning, a sly grin following. "Welcome..." he said with a smile. "You look good..."

Draco gave him a soft, self-confident smirk as he knew that, getting his confidence back a little recently. "So do you..." he said, his voice an appreciative mummer before Blaise turned and caught site of him.

"Daaaamn Draco, that's not fair, you'll be stealing all the sexy boys." Draco smirked as Blaise earned an elbow in the side from Seamus.

Harry smiled to them rolling his eyes. He slid his hands into the back pockets on his black leather pants, his coat opening slightly to reveal an almost completely unbuttoned dark green silk shimmery shirt. He flicked his head to the side, moving the hair out of his eyes lightly.

Draco felt his mouth go a little dry watching Harry but he just shook his head a little to clear it. "So? We ready to go?"

Harry looked at him and nodded. "I do believe we are... " he said turning to the other boys.

They nodded as well and the four aparated to a small alley near a muggle club. Draco ended up walking with Harry as they moved in, Blaise sliding an arm around Seamus's waist to lead the way.

Harry smirked as they walked in, the hard music making him grin deviously. "I'm going to get a drink..." He said against Draco's ear as he watched the other two wave to them and go off dancing. "Want something?"

Draco shivered and swallowed, pulling away a little so he could turn to Harry. "Sure..."

Harry grinned and placed his hand on the small of Draco's back again, gently nudging him to the bar. When he got there he ordered two shots of whiskey, smirking to Draco as he took it. Leaning over he held Draco's eyes before blowing over the rim and lighting the shots on fire. His smirk lingered as he pulled away.

Draco swallowed hard, desire pooling awfully quickly in his stomach. Letting the flame extinguish he tossed the shot back and swallowed it quickly, feeling like he would need a little more alcohol if Harry was going to continue to play with his senses. Harry grinned and followed suit, downing his before ordering two more, this time not lighting them on fire. He was still holding Draco's eyes as he clinked their glasses and winked.

"Cheers." He said downing that one too.

"Cheers..." he repeated a little lost for words as he downed his second shot and then leaned back a little, just letting them take effect.

Harry closed his eye for a long moment, allowing the alcohol to hit in blood before opening even more glowing green eyes. "Dance with me..." He asked gently, his hands on Draco's waist.

Draco swallowed and nodded. "Alright..." he agreed, voice soft as he moved backward, leading them both onto the floor.

Harry half smiled, half smirked as he moved with him, falling into the music and taking a step closer to Draco. Draco took a steadying breath before he closed his eyes, focusing on the music and starting to move. Harry closed his eyes as well, his hips brushing into Draco's as they moved, his arm more around his waist.

Draco shivered and stepped more into him, draping an arm over Harry's shoulder, letting the music dictate his moves. Harry after the next few songs moved around to Draco's back, mimicking how they were dancing the first night. Harry's arm slid around Draco's waist, holding him back against his chest and his forehead rested against Draco's shoulder. Draco bit his lip to fight back a small groan as he leaned back into him, vividly remembering the first time they'd danced like this. And it didn't escape his notice that Harry wasn't dancing with anyone else...

Harry leaned down and placed the smallest of kisses on Draco's neck, and one on his shoulder, his arm securing itself more around his waist. Draco whimpered softly, the sound drowned by the music as he slid his hand down to hold to Harry's arm, moving back against him. Harry bit his lip, moving forward against Draco, bringing them all the more closer.

"Do you hate me terribly Draco?" He asked against his ear, "For what I did?"

Draco shivered again and shook his head. "No…" he said, his voice a little breathless.

"For what I did to your family? Your life?" he asked, his fingers moving under Draco's shirt to rest on hot skin.

Draco shuddered softly at the feel and shook his head. "No Harry," he said, softly but loud enough for Harry to hear him.

Harry whimpered and kissed his neck a bit firmer this time. "Thank you..." He whispered softly, resting his lips on his shoulder. His hand continued up a little under Draco's top, the one around his waist still resting with his hand on his belt.

Draco shivered again and leaned back against him, "Harry..." he whimpered softly, more eyes watching as they got closer and closer.

"He has to be gay..." Blaise murmured against Seamus's smirking lips. He was watching him as Harry's other thumb dipped into Draco's naval, the one on his buckle slipping under the pant line.

Draco shivered again, his hands moving to catch Harry's in a silent protest, "Harry... tell me you're not just playing with me."

Harry nuzzled his neck more, kissing it again. "What do your instincts tell you?" He asked before answering Draco.

"To let go..." he whispered softly. "To turn around... and…" he swallowed, stopping and shook his head. "Answer me, please."

Harry flicked his eyes up, before moving through the crowd away from Blaise's prying eyes. He took Draco with him, not separating even an inch. He placed another kiss on his neck, his lips close to his ear. "I want you Draco..." He whispered softly. "As more than what we have right now..."

Draco turned, sliding his arms around Harry's neck and pressing his forehead to his. "How much more?"

One of Harry's arms slid around his waist, the other moving up to hold his cheek. "So much more..." He said softly.

"I don't do casual Harry..." he whispered, shifting a little closer. "With you it would be impossible; I already like you too much."

Harry smiled. "If I wanted casual I would have kissed you a while ago..." He whispered, breath brushing his lips.

Draco whimpered low in his throat. "Are you going to kiss me now?" he asked, voice low.

"If you trust me... yes..." He said softly.

Draco whimpered again and instead of answering leaned in and closed the distance, pressing his lips to Harry's for the first the time, soft and careful. Harry's heart let out a relieved sigh, not knowing how much more he could have taken. He pressed the kiss just a bit, deepening it and savoring it before pulling back. Draco whimpered softly, lifting darkened eyes to look up at him, feeling very sober now.

"I trust you..." he said softly.

Harry swallowed and leaned down kissing him again, still soft, still exploratory. Draco's arms tightened slightly around Harry's neck as he pulled closer, the sharp shocks of desire that Harry had already stirred in him meant it was impossible to keep it soft for long and with another whimper he deepened it, pressing closer to Harry. Harry moaned just barely before pulling out, not wanting to rush it all at once.

He continued dancing with Draco, both bodies held against the other. He would drop soft kisses to Draco's lips every now and then but mostly just danced with his head pressed to Draco's. Draco's heart was beating hard in his chest and he couldn't quite believe what was happening but he wouldn't stop it for anything. He didn't know quite how his life had suddenly turned around, but he knew it had a lot to do with Harry. He shifted closer, pressing his face against Harry's neck as they danced close, bodies mostly just swaying to the music as he soaked up the feel of Harry, the smell of him.

"You know..." Draco murmured softly against his neck, letting his lips brush over the skin. "Blaise is going to know your secret now..." he finished, not worried about it at all... he knew that even if he didn't say anything, Blaise would be able to read him like an open book.

"I gave him a challenge... he has yet to accomplish it... if this does it..." He kissed Draco's neck. "Then cheers to him..."

Draco shivered lightly. "I was good about not giving him hints... but I don't think I could hide this even if I wanted to..." he murmured, hands sliding down around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled lightly. "That's fine..." he said softly, kissing him again. "Did you want to hide it from him?"

Draco pulled back to kiss his lips softly, addicted to them already. "No... I don't want to hide it from anyone."

Harry smiled and kissed him lightly, nodding. "Alright... then no hiding... Just... let's let him think he figured it all out..." Harry said coyly.

Draco smirked softly and nodded. "Harry Potter... you should have been in Slytherin." he said, pulling him a little tighter against him.

Harry grinned and tightened his arms. "I was almost put in there..."

Draco chuckled, "Really? Let me guess... I had something to do with you not wanting to be?"

Harry kissed him lightly. "Maybe..." he said softly.

Draco grinned, nipping lightly at Harry's lower lip. "Mm... it looks like I've been affecting your life for a long time."

Harry smiled. "I've never denied it..."

Draco's eyes turned serious for just a moment. "You're why I refused it..." he said softly, "Why I ran; I knew you'd win." He paused for a moment. "But even if you didn't... I would rather trust you than fall to him..." he continued softly, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips as well. "You didn't ruin my life Harry... you saved it."

Harry blushed softly and rested his forehead against Draco's. That was heart warming and it made his stomach flip-flop but he knew his mind wouldn't accept it as true yet. He needed more time for his conscious to heal. Draco sighed and shifted closer again so he could feel all of Harry, pleasantly surprised by how well they fit together. His serenity was broken though by an intoxicated Blaise pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek and draping an arm over his shoulder.

"Seeeee, I told you so..." he said grinning as Seamus laughed and tried in vain to pull him back.

Harry sighed a little, smirking and just rolling his eyes in turn with Seamus.

Blaise smirked a little as he pulled back. "We're headed back to my house now…" He declared. "You two kiddies get back safe."

"I'm sure we'll be safer than you two..." he said with a grin. He slid his arm around Draco's waist gently looking to Seamus. "Don't let him get you into trouble." He said with a smile to the incredibly sober Seamus compared to Blaise. Seamus grinned and nodded, saluting before turning and heading out.

Draco smiled and flushed just lightly and the suggestive wink Blaise sent his way before he pressed his face against Harry's neck again.

Harry smiled, looking down to Draco a little and kissing his temple. "What do you want to do?" he asked, not knowing if he was tired of dancing.

Draco smiled lightly and leaned in to kiss him again. "I don't know... I don't want to go home yet."

Harry smiled against his lips, moving back into the crowd as the songs got a bit slower. "Alright..." He said, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Draco's, keeping their lips close.

Draco released a soft sigh, breathing out against Harry's lips as he kept close, just soaking him in. Harry brought one hand up and tentatively ran it along Draco's cheek, smoothing his thumb under his eye. Draco smiled lightly under it, tilting his head into Harry's gentle caress.

"You're beautiful..." he murmured gently. "I want you to know that..." He said hoping he could help rebuild the confident Draco he knew from Hogwarts.

Draco flushed lightly but smiled again, leaning in to kiss Harry softly once more. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and returned the soft kiss, breathing out. "You're welcome..." he whispered swaying with Draco to the deep, yet slow music.

Draco sighed softly and turned his head to rest it against Harry's shoulder, allowing him to lead their movements. Harry closed his eyes and just moved them around the dance floor, swaying gently. Draco smiled lightly as they moved through several songs before the beat picked up again. He sighed softly, not wanting to dance faster.

Harry smiled against his neck. "We can take this to a different bar or to my place... to continue..." He said on a whisper.

Draco shivered lightly and pressed closer, definitely liking that idea but not knowing if he was ready for what he'd want when he had Harry all to himself. "I don't know if you're place is such a good idea with the current state of my hormones..." he whispered softly.

Harry smiled and laughed gently. "Well then I leave the decision to you... where would you like to go?" He asked still on a whisper.

Draco let out a husky, slightly nervous chuckle. "My place..." he replied, only half joking.

Harry swallowed lightly. "Your place..." he confirmed, willing to go if Draco was.

Draco shivered and pressed closer. "Just... for a drink maybe... and to talk..."

Harry nodded gently. "Just for a drink and to talk..." he confirmed before pulling back only a little to start leaving the bar.

Draco smiled lightly and chewed his lip a little nervously, letting Harry lead them out to a safe place to apparate from. Harry walked them to an alley, moving slowly, not rushing as he let the cool night air kiss their cheeks. "Hold on..." he murmured before apparating them to Draco's.

Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry as they arrived at Severus's house. "I think he's sleeping..." he said softly.

Harry nodded, keeping quiet as he moved with Draco to his room, but stopping as he was disoriented in the dark. Draco muttered a charm to turn on a couple lights to lead the way, "Hold on... I'll get a drink... you go ahead..."

Harry nodded and kissed him lightly before moving into his room. Draco moved into the kitchen to get some alcohol, nothing too hard, and a couple glasses before moving back into his room, lifting his head to look at Harry.

Harry was fingering his Slytherin crest again, not hearing him come in.

Draco chewed his lip, smiling lightly. "Hey..."

Harry looked up, smiling a little and blushing. "Just..." he turned back indicating to the crest. "Looking..." he said with a small smile, going back to Draco to help with the glasses.

Draco let him take them before he moved to sit on the bed, the only place to sit in his room and looked up at Harry, "Wishing you could have been in the best house?"

Harry snerked softly, kissing Draco lightly before moving up on the bed, "Hardly..." he said with a grin, toeing off his shoes before crawling up onto the bed and pulling his legs under him.

Draco kicked off his shoes as well and settled on the bed, softer than the one he'd had at the other apartment. "I need to get my own place... Severus will want his privacy again."

Harry scratched his head and looked over at him nodding. "Yeah... and I don't think he'd want to see me here all the time..." Harry murmured.

Draco smiled, biting his lip as he looked up at Harry from under his hair. "You planning on being over here a lot?"

Harry looked over at him and smiled just barely, looking like he was trying to hide it. "Only if you'll have me," he said with a quirk of his brow.

Draco smiled and nodded, a little shyly "It's all a little surreal... you and me.."

Harry smiled setting his glass down before crawling over Draco to kiss him soft, slow. "It's pretty real..." he whispered against his lips.

Draco nearly whimpered into the kiss, loving the little shocks it sent through his system. "Mmm..." he agreed before tilting his head up to connect their lips again.

Harry smiled into the kiss, returning it slightly deeper as his hand slid up Draco's body. Draco shivered under him, his hand sliding up Harry's chest and around his neck, pulling him down a little closer. Harry's back bowed and brought him down, laying flush with Draco as he pulled out of the kiss to kiss his jaw. Draco did whimper this time, tilting his head for Harry, giving him access to continue. He kissed down his neck slowly before kissing up to his ear.

"I'm going to slow down..." he whispered, indeed slowing. "I want this all to be perfect... and not rushed..." He whispered more.

Draco whimpered softly but nodded. "Okay..." he agreed, voice slightly shaky.

Harry continued kissing but eventually slowed it to just be butterfly kisses along Draco's collar and neck.

Draco released a small sigh, "mm... Harry..."

Harry's heart swelled just barely at hearing his name said like that. He smiled and moved to nuzzle Draco's forehead, kissing him lightly. "Draco..." he breathed out, his voice laced with a hint of lust.

Draco shivered, opening his eyes to look up at him, "you'll have to leave soon... or I'll be asking you to stay..."

Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from pouting before nodding. "Alright..." he whispered. "May I have a drink first?"

Draco nodded, still lying slightly under Harry, looking up at him. Harry smiled down at him, bringing a hand up to brush it over his brow to move his perfect platinum hair out of the way. "I don't want to move..." he said with a bit of a wider smile.

Draco shivered, his eyes fluttering closed for a just a moment, "I don't want you to move either..."

Harry shifted to where he was still very much over Draco but comfortable and relaxed. He smiled and kissed his neck lightly before nuzzling it. Draco shivered and smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll be very much at your mercy whenever you want me to be?" he asked with a slight grin, turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry grinned and held his eyes as he kissed his neck still. "I'm Satan remember... I have that sinful power..." he said with a small wink.

Draco groaned softly and nodded. "Yea..." he murmured, tilting his head for Harry again, more than happy that Harry seemed to enjoy his neck so much.

Harry smiled watching him a moment before returning to his neck. He brought his hand up to hold the other side of Draco's neck as he kissed more at the sensitive skin. Draco shivered, his hand coming up to gently fist in Harry's shirt. Harry licked a little at his neck before moving up to kiss Draco. Draco whimpered softly into the kiss, his lips parting automatically against Harry's, deepening it. Harry let out his own low moan, pressing it deeper before pulling back and biting his bottom lip. He chuckled huskily.

"We aren't very good at this slow thing..."

Draco smiled lightly. "It's been a long time since my body has wanted to react like this to someone else..."

Harry blushed and smiled, chuckling. He kissed him before turning to just lay on the bed with a sigh. He looked over before carefully sliding his hand to lace his fingers with Draco's, watching his reaction to make sure it was okay. Draco smiled lightly and bit his lip to hide it, linking his fingers back with Harry's and squeezing lightly. Harry smiled and turned his head to close his eyes and let out a happy sigh, thumbing over Draco's knuckles.

Draco chuckled lightly. "You're not allowed to fall asleep..." he murmured, "Blaise will be over in the morning to see what happened unless Seamus reminds him... and I want to tease him…"

Harry smiled and brought his hand up to kiss it. "I'm not sleeping... I don't want to leave you..." he murmured. "If I fall asleep I can't enjoy you..."

Draco flushed warmly, looking over at Harry he smiled lightly, teasingly to draw away from how much he enjoyed the words. "Did you really just say that?"

"Say what?" he teased back, opening one eye with a quirk of his brow and looking over at Draco.

Draco grinned, "The sentimental stuff you just said…"

"What sentimental stuff..." he said turning to crawl back over Draco, kissing him. "I remember nothing..." He said with a warm smile, tickling him just barely.

Draco chuckled, squirming away just a little, "Hey now... none of that…"

"None of what?" he said with a quirked brow, biting to corner of his mouth as he dipped a bit to tickle him more.

Draco squirmed again and slid his hands down to catch Harry's hands. "I will deny forever that I might be ticklish... which I'm not."

Harry laughed and rolled to pull Draco on top of him. "Ill leave you alone then... for now..." he said, giving Draco a look as he smiled up at him.

Draco smiled lightly and lifted a brow, "And what about you Harry Potter, are you ticklish?" he asked, not checking as he didn't want Harry to try to tickle him again.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Mayyybe..." he said tilting his head up defiantly.

Draco chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the skin Harry exposed through that action, "I see."

Harry shivered and his eyes closed softly. "Do you now...?"

Draco smiled and nodded, pressing another kiss before he shifted and just lay so that he rested against Harry, his head tucked nearly under his chin. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco again, much like he had at the club: one hand around his waist, the other holding Draco's head to his heart. Draco released a content sigh, trying to remind himself again why it would be bad to fall asleep like this.

Harry smiled and shifted a little to pull a blanket around Draco. "You can fall asleep..." he murmured softly. "I'll leave after you're asleep."

Draco smiled lightly against his neck and nodded. "I have to be at work early in the morning..." he said softly, yawning before just snuggling against Harry.

Harry smiled and held him closer. "Lab work?"

"Mmm" he agreed, eyes closed as he breathed Harry in, still unable to quite believe his luck.

Harry smiled as he held him. "Crazy lab work? With explosions and monster creations?" he asked, seeing how asleep Draco already was.

"Mmhmm..." he agreed lazily, not really sure what Harry was saying anymore as he drifted.

Harry chuckled and kissed his head gently. "You're wonderful..." he murmured, knowing he wasn't comprehending what he was saying anymore.

Draco made a small sound in the back of his throat, but had otherwise given up trying to respond.

"So wonderful..." he continued, nuzzling into his hair. "And I'm sorry... for all the pain being in a relationship with me might bring..." he whispered, snuggling them both more into the blankets.

Draco just snuggled closer, slipping into sleep, his breathing evening out, becoming slow and steady. Harry sighed and just held him. After about an hour of Draco sleeping deeply, Harry scooted out from under him and pulled his shoes back on. Crouching he placed a last lingering kiss to his lips before leaving. On a last thought Harry took Draco's old green and silver tie with a small sentimental smile, apparating back home.

Draco sighed softly in his sleep as he felt Harry leave, but otherwise slept peacefully through the night, waking early to his alarm the next morning. Harry slept through the night well, also, waking later than Draco and getting ready for work.

**A/N:** Wellll, was it all you hoped it'd be? I hope so! lots more goodness to come! and this story does earn its M rating, i promise ;)

Two things i need y'all to tell me in reviews this time around, kay?

1) I only have one more chapter of this edited and ready to go... and i can't edit anymore! Mandy has denied me the ability to do the first big edit that changes this from RP to story. She's in the midst of finals now though and should be editing again sooon.. so, my question is, do you want chapter 13 soon? or would you rather i space them out more evenly?

2) I'm planning on participating in the mmom this year on livejournal (merry month of masturbation.. sounds like fun right?) Where the goal is to post one fic a day! The problem is coming up with inspiration for 31 stories! I have 2 stories all finished and ready to go, but i need help coming up with ideas for the other 29. So, here's what i'm asking for. Prompts! if you have a quote you'd like to see used, or just name a bunch of verbs for me pick from, pairings you'd like to see, anything that could inspire a fic (if you name a pairing a prompt to go with it would be helpful :) ) random is GOOD! And i'll give credit for any ideas i use, please help me!

Alright, that gives you TWO different things to tell me in a review other than whether or not u enjoyed this chapter! so hit that button and get typing y'all! I love you! -kisses and hugs and tosses cookies at you-


	13. Broken Glasses and Shattered Moments

**Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys! Here's chapter 13 :D

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter 13

**Broken Glasses and Shattered Moments**

Draco got ready for work quickly before apparating to Blaise's with a hangover potion, handing it to the very grateful Seamus. "Tell him he can come by for lunch if he likes... but don't give anything away about last night" he said with a small smirk. Seamus grinned and nodded, shooing him off to work as he held Blaise's head in his lap, running his fingers through his hair as he watched the tele.

Draco arrived at work and settled into it, working on a variation of his dark mark potion, trying to find a way to use it to remove other effects of dark curses. Some of the people he worked around said hello but he didn't talk much to them, giving them polite hellos back as he worked.

Harry nodded to his coworkers as he walked in, rubbing his temple. He sighed as he saw Draco, regretfully just walking by his lab with just a curt nod of his head. Draco looked up and frowned lightly, Harry and he had hung out a few times over the last week, but at work they kept it mostly quite. He sighed lightly and just looked back down at his work.

Harry moved to his boss being told that he would be moving to work in the field again. There were some disturbances that he needed to go take care of. Draco worked through the morning, testing different combinations of ingredients to see which ones could be used to alter his potion in the way he wanted.

"Uhm Draco?" Harry asked as he entered the lab, pulling on a cloak.

Draco looked up and smiled before he managed to school his features, "Yea?"

Harry held his eyes a moment, smiling just a bit as well. "Do you have any of the memory reversal potions?"

Draco chewed his lip, hiding another smile as he turned his head, moving to look through the potion stock he'd started when he'd first started working here, "Um... yea, here they are." he said, stretching up to reach them.

Harry moved and got them from him with a thank you, bending back a bit to clip them onto his belt. He took a step back to finish fixing his collar before he smiled and nodded. "See ya around..." he said softly turning to leave the lab.

Draco chewed his lip and watched him for a moment before he smiled to himself, turning back to his work.

Harry returned that evening, holding his forearm as he moved to tell his boss what had happened. He joked about his arm, showing the gash but not really affected by it as he moved to the medilab, next to the potions lab.  
Draco heard him come in, still there though many people working on potions weren't any longer. He moved to see what was going on, catching sight of the gash he winced a little, the mediwitch looking up to ask Draco for a potion. He nodded and turned to get it.

Harry held his arm out for the annoyed mediwitch, chuckling and apologizing as she chastised him for not being careful enough. Draco heard and couldn't help agreeing with her as he moved back in to hand a couple potions to the woman, his eyes falling to the gash and his face paling just a little. Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking to Draco a bit apologetically as the mediwitch continued babbling.

Draco chewed his lip and stepped back a bit reluctantly, knowing it would look odd if he just stood there and he turned with some effort, heading back in to clean up for the night. Harry was dismissed with a stern warning to watch out more as he chuckled and nodded. He looked at Draco and smiled a little before leaving for home.

Draco finished up and clocked out for the day, apparating to his home he immediately pulled out his cell and called Harry.

Harry picked up without looking at who was calling, balancing a bunch of stuff in his hands. "'Ello?" He sang gently into the phone.

"Harry… are you alright?" came Draco's worried tone, "what happened?"

Harry frowned gently but smiled at his concern. "Oh it was nothing..." he said with a small chuckle. "Sorry for worrying you... the house I went to today had a dog. Caught me off guard... I don't really do all that well around dogs sometimes..." he said with a small chuckle.

Draco hesitated. "Okay..." he agreed, still a little worried.

"I can come over and show you... if you want..." He asked, sorry that Draco had worried.

Draco smiled a little and wet his lower lip, "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No..." He said with a chuckle. "I was just cleaning up a bit..." He murmured as he set the stuff down.

"Well..." Draco started with a grin. "Being poor meant I became very good at cooking spells... if you wanted to join me..."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "I'd love to..."

Draco smiled and nodded to himself. "Okay... come over whenever you like."

Harry nodded. "Alright... se ya then... " He said, smiling before hanging up. After about ten minutes he apparated over.

Draco had taken a few minutes to change out of his work robes, wearing just casual clothing now as he worked in the kitchen, combining muggle and wizard cooking. Harry smiled to him, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his neck.

"Hello lovely..."

Draco shivered leaning back against him a little, "hi..."

Harry smiled and kissed his neck again. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti... is that alright?" he replied, turning his head to look at him.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sounds wonderful..." he said, kissing his lips.

Draco smiled, returning the kiss before turning his head to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Sorry I worried you..." he whispered to him gently, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"It's okay... it's your job... you probably get hurt a lot..."

Harry shrugged a little. "Well I try not to..." he said softly. "Are you mad at me?" He asked softly not able to read Draco's voice very well yet.

Draco shook his head. "No... I'm just not used to worrying about people" he said softly, leaning back against him.

Harry tightened his arms a bit around him. He kissed his neck before murmuring a spell to make the spoon stir itself. He turned Draco and kissed him lightly, nuzzling his forehead. Draco sighed and melted into it, wrapping his arms around Harry and returning the kiss. Harry brought his hands up to cradle Draco's face, deepening the kiss. His boyfriend mmed into it and parted his lips, pressing closer to Harry. Harry moved him away from the stove, watching it a moment before walking back and laying out on his couch, drawing Draco a top him. Draco smiled lightly still kissing him before he pulled back, looking down at those beautiful green eyes.

"I'm so glad you finally fixed your eyes..." he murmured softly, grinning a little.

Harry grinned in return, blushing a bit. "Don't you mean you fixed them?" he said with a quirk of a brow. His hands stayed on Draco's hips, his thumbs sliding along his skin under his shirt.

"You mean that hideously complicated potion I brewed a while back?" he asked, quirking a brow back and shivering lightly at Harry's fingers.

Harry flushed lightly. "You didn't have to do that..." he murmured, looking up at him before redrawing him down for another kiss.

Draco shivered and sighed into it. "You didn't have to take on extra work to pull a favor for me..." he murmured back, kissing him again.

Harry smiled a little into it before pulling back with a sigh. "I would have worked harder..." He said softly. "I would have done more..." He whispered, but knew Draco didn't want that.

Draco smiled a little and nodded, "I... I know... I couldn't accept it though. But the potion wasn't a problem... I happen to enjoy brewing hideously complicated potions."

Harry nodded then smiled, kissing him again.

Draco smiled returning it before he pushed up, "I need to finish dinner..."

Harry grinned and let him go, continuing to lounge on the couch and just watch him. "Have you heard from Blaise or Seamus?"

"I gave Seamus a hangover potion for Blaise this morning." Draco replied, moving back into the kitchen to resume working. "I offered for Blaise to join me for lunch... but he was probably preoccupied."

"Probably preoccupied with Seamus..." Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco lifted his head to give him a crooked grin, "that is what I meant, yes."

Harry smiled to him and stood up. "Does it bother you? 'Cause I can ask Seamus to not keep him from you so much..." He said softly, standing to move and lean against the table.

Draco grinned lightly, "Blaise would come running if I asked him too... I'm glad he found someone."

Harry watched him a moment, studying him before nodding and looking down. "Alright..."

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, curious as to what ran through Harry's mind in these moments.

Harry blinked and looked up, his legs crossed, and his hands propped back on the table. "Just... just thinking about a lot of different things..." He said with a small chuckle, not able to really pinpoint it.

"Good things? Bad things?" Draco asked, finishing up with what he was making and grabbing plates to dish it up.

Harry frowned trying to classify them. "Neutral..." He shrugged lightly. "I'm just trying to understand you two... you guys are new to me..." he said with a small smile before moving to help Draco.

Draco bit his lip but nodded, moving to let Harry help, "Merlot wine alright?" he asked, moving to grab a chilled bottle.

"Sounds great." He said kissing his temple as he moved the food to the table.

Draco blushed lightly, surprised by how easily Harry and he seemed to be slipping into the role of a couple, how natural it was. He grabbed a couple of glasses after setting the wine bottle down and then moved to uncork it, pouring wine for both of them. Harry watched him a moment with a little smile before sitting with him and starting to eat.

"Mmm... wow Draco this is very good..." he praised gently.

Draco smiled a little to himself, proud of his cooking, "Try it with the wine" he said, taking a sip himself.

He sipped it and nodded. "Very good."

Draco smiled before turning to continue eating.

"What was seventh year like?" he asked softly, his voice slightly reminiscent as he'd missed his seventh year at Hogwarts... too busy running to be able to go to school... not trusting anyone.

Harry swallowed and looked away a moment before taking another bite. "Crazy... nobody knew what they were doing... what was happening..." He sighed and sipped the wine. "Voldemort attacked a bunch of their families... pretty much starting the war officially..."

Draco frowned lightly and looked down, "I know he went after a lot of my housemates... trying to get to me... Blaise got off lucky. He was smart, went to Hogwarts straight away and found help, so he had the mark but never did anything for Voldemort..."

Harry swallowed nodding. "Yeah... I wasn't at Hogwarts a lot... but I went when I could... You know he sent death eaters after Hermione's mum and dad?"

Draco looked up and shook his head, Hermione never told him.

Harry watched him, nodding before looking down. "Yeah... that was our first day in true battle. Hermione fought fantastically..." He said softly.

Draco shook his head lightly, "I wish... I wish I would have been brave enough to go back and help... I was terrified my father would find me..." he flushed lightly, hating admitting weakness. Draco sighed, "I would have loved to take the rest of my NEWTs. I only took my potions NEWT because Poppy and Sev pulled some strings."

Harry frowned a little. "Draco... your father had every death eater looking for you... even if you wanted to help... they would have killed you..." He said softly, watching him. "I think you would have been more of a target than a help..." he said softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Draco smiled a little ironically. "Yea... but still"

Harry frowned still, reaching over to take Draco's hand in his. "You did what you could... with what you could..." he said softly, mimicking what Hermione had said earlier to Blaise. "It's all anyone can ask of you..."

Draco nodded, "Can't change the past anyway" he said, "Still... it would be nice to have seen how many NEWTs I could beat Hermione at.'

Harry laughed and nodded, swallowing down the knot in his throat that old memories always brought up. "I can't really say anything, else I get my arse kicked by one side." he said with a small laugh, going back to eating.

Draco chuckled, "I know I kicked her butt at Potions" he said with a grin, "but she'd probably have me in the others."

"You two were practically even in everything..." He said. "Well... maybe except for history... I seem to recall you were too busy blowing paper cranes my way..." he said with a small grin and a wink.

Draco flushed lightly, "I guess if you think about it... the signs for us were there a long time ago."

Harry smiled and nodded. "So I've been told..." he said with a grin. "I still think you were a git..." He said quietly, playfully.

Draco chewed his lip and chuckled lightly, "I played the part well..." he said softly, turning his gaze back to his food.

Harry smiled and thumbed his cheek before finishing his spaghetti. Draco finished his food as well before levitating their dishes to the sink and settling back and sipping his wine. Harry flicked his hand as he sipped his own wine, the dishes starting to clean themselves. Draco looked over at Harry, noticing he had done that without a wand, but said nothing. Harry finished the wine then sighed out, leaning back a bit. He opened his eyes to look at Draco, smiling. "That was very good... thank you."

Draco nodded, "You're welcome" he said with a small smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded, looking down a moment. Licking his finger he started running it along the rim of the glass making it hum out. Draco watched him, smiling lightly as he finished his own wine. Harry watched the glass with half-lidded eyes, lost in his memories. Draco said nothing, leaving Harry to his thoughts

Harry blinked when his finger sparked and shattered the glass, flinching back a bit and biting his lip.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, reaching forward to catch Harry's hand, seeing a small spot of blood he brought the finger to his mouth to suck gently.

Harry shuddered and watched the motion, it hitting a cord deep in his. "Y-yeah..." he said on a breath, watching Draco's mouth then holding his eyes. His mouth opened just barely to draw in a shake breath.

Draco watched him, having planned on dropping the finger instead he changed his grip a little and flicked his tongue over the rough pad.

"Ah..." He breathed out, just softly, his eyes closing a moment before opening back up.

Draco went back to sucking lightly, dark grey eyes watching Harry. Harry bit his lip and swallowed, opening deep emerald eyes to hold Draco's as he shuddered again. Draco pulled back slowly, Harry's fingers sliding from his lips before he leaned forward, catching Harry's lips in a hot kiss.

Harry moaned returning it as he seemed to crawl over the entire table and slide into Draco's lap, all happening too quickly as he still held the kiss. Draco moaned too and slid his hands up under the back of Harry's shirt, pulling him closer.

Harry slid his hands along Draco's cheeks before pulling back to get a breath, his mind suddenly foggy. "Draco..." he moaned out when he pulled him closer.

Draco groaned softly, tilting his head back to catch Harry's lip again, kissing him deeper, hotter. Harry moaned and involuntarily rocked his body into Draco's, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck. Draco groaned again, deeper, rocking back up against Harry, hands smoothing down his back to his hips. Harry's mind went foggier, his hands moving to slid under Draco's shirt just barely. Draco rocked down against him again, heat building as the kiss grew in its intensity.

Harry pulled out, biting his bottom lip as he rocked back, but knew they would need to stop soon. "Draco... baby..." he whispered, his voice slightly strained as he restrained himself from just ravishing Draco.

Draco moaned, loving that tone in Harry's voice, very much wanting to be ravished, before a voice drawled from the doorway. "Really... must you do that in my kitchen?"

Harry slowly grinned, rocking against Draco again. "You know you just want to join..." he whispered, a darker tint to his voice as his inhibitions were practically out the window.

Severus tsked lightly as Draco whimpered and let his head drop back, "Harry..." he pleaded, not wanting to do this in front of his godfather but knowing he had no real will to stop him.

Harry grinned and slowed to a stop. "Thanks..." he said in slight annoyance to Severus who just grinned slyly as he always did.

"That is my job Harry... ruining your day..." he said with his old grin.

Draco whimpered softly, moving to rest his head against Harry's chest, "Hi Severus..." he murmured.

"Good evening Draco, I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself..." he said with a grin causing Draco to flush more.

Harry grinned leaning down to kiss him again. "I was enjoying myself..." he murmured into his ear, only for Draco to hear.

Draco shivered, his arms wrapped around Harry tightening slightly. Harry grinned and kissed his neck just barely.

Severus sighed. "Please restrain yourself Potter..." he said in mock disgust.

Draco flushed more, "Maybe we should move..." he suggested softly.

Harry grinned and nodded, moving off his lap. He smirked to Severus as he passed, moving into Draco bedroom. Draco flushed as he watched him, turning his gaze to Severus who only smiled at him before Draco moved to follow Harry. Harry grinned as he waited for Draco before moving slowly to press him against the now closed door. Draco moaned low in his throat, looking up at Harry with dark eyes. Harry grinned, his eyes dark, almost dangerous as he moved his head to lick a line up Draco's jaw. He still held his eyes, nibbling on his ear lobe. Draco whimpered and shuddered lightly against him, helplessly turned on by what Harry was doing to him. Harry slid one hand up and under Draco's shirt, just resting against his waist as he kissed his neck more.

"Harry..." he moaned softly, not wanting him to stop as his eyes fluttered closed and his hands slid into Harry's hair.

"Up..." he said softly as he lifted Draco, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and pressing into him to hold him against the door.

Draco shivered, his legs wrapping tighter to hold himself there, "gods Harry..."

Harry attached his lips to Draco's throat, kissing and sucking lightly, leaving only the faintest hint of marks as his hand slid further up his shirt.

Draco groaned, realizing what Harry had done, "Oh god... did you mark me?" he asked, his voice breathy, husky.

Harry pulled back and looked up at him, his breathes slightly labored. "Maybe..." he said softly.

Draco moaned low, letting his eyes fall closed. Harry pressed into him again before reattaching his lips to Draco's neck and darkening the mark he had started. Draco trembled against him, head tilted back to give Harry the freedom to mark him. He pulled back to lick over it once he was finished, the mark right on his shoulder, coverable if needed. Draco shivered again, leaning against the door he rolled his hips into Harry's, showing him exactly how that had affected him.

Harry moaned out, resting his head against Draco's shoulder. "Draco..." He groaned out, rocking back into him.

"Harry..." he panted right back, rocking into him again, the friction perfect.

Harry moaned again, swallowing harshly before his pocket started vibrating and he guhed out. Draco whimpered, his head falling back against the door.

"D-do I answer it..." he asked softly, leaving the decisions up to Draco.

Draco shrugged lightly, "s-sure... we... we should probably stop anyway..."

Harry moaned and whimpered before pulling away from the door and lying back on the bed, Draco atop him. He flipped open the phone. "This had better be important... "He said darkly and just listened to the person on the other end.

Draco shifted so he was laying more to the side of Harry, head over his heart.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and kissed his forehead. "Alright... uh huh... okay... bye." He said before hanging up and sighing out.

Draco didn't say anything, figuring Harry would explain if he wanted to.

"Just my coworker..." he said softly, drawing Draco more into his arms. He swallowed lightly at the slight indifference he felt from Draco. "Are you mad at me?" he asked softly.

"No," he said, confused as to why Harry would think that, "why?"

"You... you just seem quiet..." he said softly.

Draco smiled a little, "I am quiet... you were on the phone," he said, lifting his head to kiss him softly.

He kissed him back and nodded. "Alright... "he said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Draco smiled, settled against him. "What do you have to do tonight?"

He kissed the top of his head. "Another on site job..." He said softly, smoothing his thumb over Draco's arm.

"Oh..." he said softly, "Another? But didn't you work all day?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yeah... " He swallowed, knowing this was from getting Draco a job.

"Oh..." he said again, cuddling against him. "When do you have to leave?"

"About an hour..." he murmured, holding Draco close.

"Okay..." he agreed softly, "we'll have to work on not... getting worked up…"

Harry grinned and kissed his neck lightly. "That was wonderful by the way..." he murmured.

Draco shivered, "Mmm, using your voice like that is not fair."

Harry grinned scooting down. "Like this?" He drawled out against Draco's ear.

Draco shivered again and nodded slowly.

Harry grinned but didn't push it, just kissing his temple. "All right, I'll watch myself..."

Draco pressed closer, nodding again, "When we don't have to wait anymore... there might be an explosion..." he said with a soft chuckle.

Harry chuckled in return, kissing him softly.

Draco smiled, returning it before he pulled back. "What do we want to do for our hour?"

"Well..." Harry said in thought. "We cooooulld..." he scrunched his face. "I haven't a bloody idea..." He said chuckling and looking back to Draco.

Draco chuckled and nodded, moving to lace his fingers with Harry's, "we could just talk?"

"Sure..." He said bringing his hand up to kiss it lightly. "What do you want to talk about? Do you have any questions for me?"

Draco smiled lightly, "You mean you're not just going to volunteer intimate details about your life?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course not." He said kissing his temple. "Ya gotta dig for 'em."

"Umm... do you like girls too?" he asked, remembering the rumors from school.

Harry smiled a little. "I've fancied a few... don't really find them that attractive now... too much getting in the way..." he said running his hand down Draco's chest.

Draco shivered and smiled softly, nodding.

"Continue... "he said, holding Draco against his chest.

"You're supposed to ask questions too" he said, smiling

Harry grinned and kissed the top of his head. "When did you come out?"

"Third year to the Slytherins... didn't bother being more official than that." he said, shifting closer.

"I see..." he said softly, pulling Draco's blanket up around them.

"It leaks out of course though..." he murmured, "Why don't your friends know?"

Harry sighed and kissed his temple. "I never really wanted it to get out. It was hard enough dating a girl... a guy would have been nigh impossible..." he said softly.

Draco sighed too and nodded, shifting closer, "Why did you decide to go for me?" knowing that what Harry had done at the club the night before had been very deliberate.

Harry chewed his lip. "Because... you didn't take me being a hero as anything special..." He said softly. "You didn't care and dare I say it, even disliked that I had been so famous..."

Draco chuckled softly, "So you liked me because I didn't swoon over you? How charming."

Harry smiled slowly. "I like you for other reasons too... you weren't needy... I like that..." He said softly.

Draco chuckled and nodded, "Not needy, and not swooning... okay."

Harry kissed his cheek. "And gorgeous beyond measure... duh..."

Draco grinned, "oh good, I thought you'd forgotten that part."

Harry grinned. "Arrogant git..." he murmured before kissing him.

Draco smiled into the kiss, returning it, "Mhm... and you're a little superficial." he teased, "Not mentioning my winning charm or dazzling personality... sense of humor... intelligence... nope. Just that I'm gorgeous beyond measure, didn't need you, and didn't swoon at your feet." he grinned, kissing him again.

Harry whimpered softly, pouting a little. "Be nice here..." He said, kissing him again.

Draco smiled and kissed him again, "It's your turn."

Harry sighed and thought about it, resting his forehead to Draco's. "How did you meet back with Hermione?"

"I was working on a potion..." he said, still not willing to admit he made the one for Neville's family, "and I needed help... I didn't know anyone who might help me... except Hermione who always liked a challenge."

Harry grinned slightly. "That was very noble of you Draco..." he whispered softly, speaking on the potion he made. "You fixed a big hurt in that boy's life..."

Draco chewed his lip and turned his gaze away, "I didn't do it to be noble..."

"But it was... whether you wanted it to be or not..." he murmured, lifting his hand to turn his chin back and kiss him softly. "Thank you..."

Draco flushed lightly, "I didn't do it for you either..." he said softly, "I did it for me... because I felt guilty," he swallowed.

Harry sighed and nodded, understanding why he did it. "I know... but I still want to thank you..." he said softly, holding him closer, scared he may get annoyed and push away.

Draco sighed softly and nodded, settling against him, "don't tell him..."

"I won't... I promise..." he whispered softly. "It's your turn..."

"Why are you and Seamus so close?" he asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Harry blinked and looked down, smoothing his hand up his back with a sigh. "We had a run in, during the war..." He said, wording himself carefully. "I helped him pick himself back up..." He said softly. "And we kind of just stuck together..."

Draco nodded, wanting to push for details but resisted, "Okay"

Harry knew he would need to open up to Draco... knew if he wanted this to last he couldn't hold his history back forever. "His... uhm... his boyfriend cheated on him..." He said carefully.

Draco nodded, "Okay" he said again, smiling lightly, kissing Harry softly.

Harry kissed him back, rubbing his forehead gently. "Uhm... how did you get access to the grounds?" he asked softly, remembering that Draco had seen them burying Narcissa.

"It was before I started running... I was hiding there, in the woods so I was already there before you blocked them off."

"Ah..." he said softly, kissing his temple. "Sorry..." He murmured, sorry for bringing up the past.

"It's alright" he said, smiling lightly, "I've already gotten over most of that."

Harry nodded, kissing him again. "Your turn..."

"Why didn't you talk to Hermione and Ron very often?"

Harry looked down and swallowed. "How did you find out?"

Draco chuckled softly, "I was friends with Hermione... occasionally they'd mention it to each other."

"Oh..." he said gently, biting his lip. "I guess... I just didn't want them to get hurt... I was a little unstable for a bit... angry at the world for a long time... angry at them for being able to be so happy together..."

Draco nodded, understanding as he cuddled against him.

Harry sighed softly. "It was selfish of me..." He murmured and kissed his temple. "When did you open the shop?"

"A couple years ago... I'd been working for Poppy for a long time, saving whatever I could, knowing I needed to do it for Severus…"

Harry nodded, listening.

"It was hard... but after awhile we got a steady line of business... most people trusting Sev to know good ingredients... no one suspecting that it was mine."

Harry nodded again. "We got a lot of stuff from his shop through orders..."

Draco nodded, "It's a good little shop... doesn't make a whole lot of income though."

Harry sighed. "It may now... word is sure to get out about your dark mark potion... a lot of people will go to Severus for advice and help... if they find out you worked with him."

Draco sighed; he didn't want people to know he worked there... but if it could help Severus...

Harry sighed and went silent for a moment. "Your turn..."

"Do you have to work more every time you do a favor for me?"

Harry looked down, hesitant. He didn't like talking about that... it was his burden. "I don't mind..." He said softly.

Draco shifted a little to look at him, "How much more?" he asked softly. He wasn't going to ask him to stop as it was Harry's choice to do it, but he wanted to know.

Harry looked at him and frowned a little. "A lot more..." He said softly, resting his forehead to Draco's.

Draco sighed and nodded softly, letting his eyes close, "Thank you."

Harry nodded just barely, kissing him softly. "Do you like your work?"

"I do" he agreed with a smile, "very much... I wish I could go back and get my NEWTs so I could do more."

"I can ask around..." he suggested softly, this for Draco's own benefit rather than to help his guilt.

Draco smiled lightly and nodded. "If you like... if it doesn't make you work more..."

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "I'll ask around..."

Draco chuckled and nodded, "Do you like your work?" he asked, turning the question back on him.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, kissing him lightly before thinking. "Uhm... sometimes..." He said thinking about it. "I like working hands on... but a lot of times the calls are stupid... and I just end up with a lot of paperwork."

Draco chuckled. "It's good you like it... because you kind of have to go now..."

Harry whimpered looking at his watch and sighing. "I dun wanna... I like having you in my arms..." he pouted.

Draco chuckled, kissing him softly, "I like being here... but they might take my job away if you don't do your share." he teased, "And then you'd have to support me like some pretty trophy wife."

"Mmm... so long as you're in a dress... I can handle that..." He said with a wink before laughing and moving from the bed.

Draco smirked softly to himself, filing the idea away for later.

Harry stretched, kissed Draco, then sighed as he smoothed down his shirt... "Goodnight sweet prince..." He said warmly before apparating away.

Draco smiled lightly to himself, staying curled in his bed for awhile before he moved to take a shower.

Harry had to work late that night and came home to find Seamus curled up in his bed. He smiled and shook his head, showering before crawling in, cuddling with his good friend.

It was later before Blaise emerged at Draco's house to kidnap him, stealing him away from where he was working on Severus's books and apparating them to his room. Draco just chuckled and curled up with him, having missed spending time with Blaise.

**A/N:** yes the friends still cuddle, :-P deals with it. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I was waiting till I had more chapters available.. aaaaand, guess what? Mandy edited four chapters yesterday! Woot! Yay Mandy! :D So you guys should be getting some regular updates for awhile anyway. :D Also my life's been kinda flipside crazy lately but I come back and read over your guys wonderful reviews and it makes me feel bubbly so thank you! please keep reading and leaving the comments and feedback for us!

Also.. shameless plug of mine I know.. but if you're interested in reading other things i've done solo (some jrock fanfiction for one) feel free to check out my livejourna. My username is FairyEyez27.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	14. Morning Negotiations

**Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** Hey guys! another chapter for you! I've got some craziness coming up, my little sister has her high school graduation on Saturday and all of my family will be in town sooo, I'll be busy but I'll try to get another chapter up just after the craziness!

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter 14

**Morning Negotiations**

Harry woke late that morning, not having to work till later that afternoon since he worked so late. Seamus was all curled up against his stomach and he chuckled, picking up his phone to call Blaise.

Draco was curled with Blaise, they'd woken and were talking, Blaise trying to find out if anything was going on between Harry and Draco and Draco was avoiding telling him like a pro when Blaise's phone rang. "It's good to know you only wanted me here to interrogate me..." Draco murmured after Blaise had answered it with a lazy "Hello?"

"You wanna come over and wake up the baby?" Harry asked on a whisper, trying to keep Seamus asleep so Blaise could have the pleasure of waking the Irishman up himself. He was sickeningly adorable early in the morning.

Blaise grinned, "Would love to... but I've got a semi-awake baby over here…"

Harry smirked. "I'm sure I could be civil enough with him to give you the pleasure of a morning Seamus..."

He oofed slightly when Draco elbowed him before grinning, "Alright then, if you're sure you two can behave."

Harry grinned and lowered the barrier around his house for a moment. "Alright... come over... I can't keep this thing down for long..." He said, still in a whisper, only doing this so he didn't wake Seamus.

Blaise smirked, kissing Draco's cheek, "Sorry... baby calls…" he said after hanging up with Harry and then apparating over. Draco watched the place where he had disappeared with a puzzled expression, settling back in the bed, shirtless and in his pj pants.

Harry soon took Blaise's spot, also only half pjed. He grinned to Draco. "Hello... I promised to be civil with you... think we can manage?"

Draco smiled, "Mm... I don't know..." he said, scooting over, "are you going to cuddle with me?"

"Maybe..." he murmured, kissing him and pulling him into his arms. Draco sighed in soft content, cuddled close to Harry.

Harry smiled and snuggled into the bed with Draco. "Mmm... I wish I could wake up to you... " He murmured gently.

Draco smiled, "soon..." he whispered, curling closer to him, breathing him in. Harry nodded and kissed him softly.

"I know... and I can do that..." He said with a small smile.

Draco sighed and pressed closer to Harry, returning the kiss, "mm... Blaise almost has it... he dragged me over here last night so he could interrogate me this morning."

Blaise smiled softly as he saw Seamus asleep. He crawled up into the bed and leaned over to press soft kisses to his cheeks. Seamus whimpered gently, reaching out to pull the warm body down to him. Blaise grinned and let himself be pulled close, bringing his fingers up to brush through Seamus's hair, leaning down to kiss his lips. Seamus whimpered and mewed, his voice so soft and sweet. He returned the soft kiss before whimpering again and pulling back, slowly starting to wake.

Harry chuckled, nuzzling Draco's head. "Almost being the key word... I just find it funny he was too smashed to remember..."

Draco chuckled, kissing him again. Harry returned the kiss, deepening it slightly. The blond bombshell shivered, pressing his bare chest to Harry's marveling in the feel of them next to each other.

Harry shivered in return, breaking the kiss to smile at him. "See... nothing in the way..." he said with a playful smile.

Draco smiled at him, sliding his fingers over his chest. Harry smiled and thumbed Draco's cheek just barely, allowing him to touch where he wanted.

Draco finally just chuckled lightly, "I can't believe you let Blaise have access to a half dressed Seamus in your bed..."

Harry smiled softly, his voice still low. "I couldn't give up the opportunity of seeing you half naked and in the early morning light..."

Draco chuckled lightly, "hope I don't disappoint..."

"Mmm... never..." He replied with a warm smile, nuzzling Draco's forehead before just resting back with him, the blond held protectively in his arms. He would savor this feeling for as long as he would be allowed.

"You know... if Blaise comes back it's going to ruin the secret." he murmured, but didn't move.

Harry chuckled. "I highly doubt Blaise will be back for a very long time..." He said with a smile. "Seamus is like honey in the morning... we won't see Blaise for a long while."

Draco smiled softly, feeling a spark of jealously that Seamus had spent mornings with Harry but said nothing about, curling close to Harry. Oblivious as usual Harry just smiled and held him closer, kissing his forehead once again.

Draco smiled and closed his eyes, "well... he'd better come back eventually, he's supposed to help me look for an apartment later..." he murmured petulantly.

Harry swallowed a little and didn't say anything, a little hurt Draco hadn't asked him, but shoving that away. "Where had you two planned to look?"

"Umm... I don't know... Blaise has been planning the apartment hunt for awhile... waiting till we both had a day off…" he shifted closer "he had some ideas... I don't really know where to look."

"I see." He said softly, snuggling closer with Draco, just closing his eyes.

Draco smiled a little, "got any suggestions? I might end up dragging you if he doesn't come back... unless you have to work..."

"I have to work later..." he said rubbing his neck gently. He let out a quiet sigh. "But... uhm... you can try down by Dumont... they are doing a lot of construction down there."

Draco nodded lightly, sighing as he had a time limit with Harry again, "what about near you...?" he asked softly, not sure how Harry would feel about that.

Harry smiled a little. "I don't know of any open but I can go ask the tenant..." He said softly.

Draco smiled and nodded, "that would be nice..."

"Alright..." he said softly, still a bit bothered but not letting it ruin his morning with Draco.

"If I don't find anything today..." he trailed off for a moment, chewing his lip. Harry just watched him, wandering what he was getting at. "Would you like to come with me next time...?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'd love to..." He said softly, nuzzling his forehead.

Draco smiled lightly, nuzzling back with him, "good..."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed out, just holding him now. Draco smiled a little, starting to drift off again. Harry held him close, one arm around his waist, the other coming up to brush down Draco's cheek as he watched him drift. Soon Draco sighed softly, drifting further, into sleep completely.

Meanwhile, at Harry's apartment, Blaise was smiling, watching Seamus wake and loving the sounds that the early morning man would make. "Time to wake love..." he whispered softly, kissing him again.

"Blaise?" Seamus murmured in confusion, closing his eyes tighter a bit, as he curled into the blankets to yawn.

Blaise chuckled, "you're lucky it is me... I would be most unhappy if I thought you were returning Harry's kisses in the morning."

"Well Harry wouldn't kiss me in the morning..." He murmured, still on top of that even in his morning waking.

Blaise smirked softly, "would he kiss you in the evening?"

"Mmm... nice try..." He murmured still so soft and he just curled against his chest. Blaise smiled and pulled him close, leaning down to press soft kisses down Seamus's neck.

Seamus shivered and smiled. "Blaiiise..." he sighed out, whimpering just barely into the morning light. Blaise smiled, continuing as he slid his hand down Seamus's side, sliding into his pants and boxers, moving over the smooth skin of his ass. Seamus chuckled and shuddered but didn't stop him. Smiling, Blaise slid his hand back around to his front, long fingers wrapping around Seamus, intent on waking him up the rest of the way... in the best way possible. Seamus moaned out, surprised but not resisting.

Blaise smirked softly, sucking lightly on Seamus's neck as he continued.

"Oh god..." Seamus moaned out deeply, his legs widening as he gave up completely to Blaise. He continued moaning and panting a glorious show for his new lover.

Blaise smirked, continuing, "Come on baby..." he whispered in Seamus's ear, his voice low and tinged with lust, "Cum for me..."

"Bloody fuck..." He moaned out, gripping the sheets tight as he arched and cried out, coming hard in Blaise's hand.

Blaise chuckled huskily, working him through it before casting a gently cleaning charm and pulling him into his arms, "Mmm, good job..."

Seamus was still panting as he whimpered and kissed him softly. "No domination voicey thing... not in the morning..." He said softly.

Blaise chuckled and nodded, "I wouldn't dominate you baby... you just look so beautiful when you cum..."

Seamus smiled softly, finally actually opening his eyes to look at him. "Mmm... hello there..."

Blaise chuckled, bright blue eyes looking down at him, "hi..." he murmured, leaning in to kiss him again. Seamus smiled and returned it, sliding his hand down Blaise's cheek before he slowly pulled from it, lips still but a breath apart.

Blaise smiled as he ran his fingers through Seamus's hair, "Mm, Harry earns points by letting me have morning Seamus..."

Seamus smiled warmly, happy that Harry had called Blaise too. "He knows not to waste a good morning Seamus..." He said with a small smile, playful.

Blaise chuckled, "I hope Harry's dealing alright with morning Draco..."

Seamus yawned to hide his slight grin. "What's Draco like in the morning?" he asked snuggling back into him.

Blaise grinned, "cuddly, not quite as much as you... should be interesting with all the tension between the two..."

"I'm sure Harry will put up with it... he puts up with me..." Seamus said with a chuckled.

Blaise smiled, "but he's been cuddling with you for a long while... and Draco likes him, a lot."

"Mmm... really?" Seamus said with another yawn. "That should be interesting then."

Blaise chuckled, knowing Seamus wasn't telling him something... knowing Seamus wouldn't tell him, "Harry likes Draco too..."

"Does he now? What gave you that idea?" He said as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulder.

"Before you let me get shitfaced... I saw them dancing"

Seamus laughed at the first comment. "Love I think you were well on your way before I even noticed..." he said laughing more."And they were dancing, so what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "unless he danced with someone during the fuzzy period... he didn't dance with anyone but Draco... and it wasn't just dancing" He said, poking more. "Besides, Draco won't tell me what happened, which obviously means something happened. Honestly, I'm a mediwizard; I'm not as dumb as you all seem to think I am."

"What if he did dance with someone during the fuzzy period, as you so eloquently put it?" Seamus chuckled. "I don't think you are dumb, baby..." he said kissing his nose. "Just... special."

Blaise chuckled, nipping at Seamus's lips, "Mmhmm... and anyway, I had Draco over this morning... and in between expertly avoiding questions he would smile softly and he had this look about him... you know the one... and I know Draco."

Seamus chuckled, kissing him fully. "You know Draco huh? Should I be jealous, sweetie?"

Blaise smirked and kissed him softly, "ancient history..."

"How ancient?" He asked turning to be a bit on top of Blaise. Seamus may be sweet and loveable but he had a jealous streak through him when he found someone he really liked.

"It was over fifth year... nothing but friendship there baby…" he said softly, sincerely, looking up at him and bringing his fingers up to run through Seamus's hair.

Seamus studied him a moment but smiled, content with the answer and leaning down to kiss him. "Alright..." He nuzzled his forehead, smiling.

Blaise smiled and returned the soft kiss, reminding himself that kissing Draco in front of Seamus would be a bad idea. Seamus smiled and cuddled down against Blaise's chest.

Before long though Blaise sighed and slowly sat up, "I have to go baby... I'm taking Draco to look for an apartment."

Seamus whimpered and held tighter. "No..." he said softly, on a whimper, not wanting him to go.

Blaise smiled a little, wrapping his arms around him, "I'm sorry baby... I could ask Draco if you could come with us..."

Seamus frowned and sighed, shaking his head. "No I don't want to go..." He said. "I figured we could just lie in bed together..."

Blaise sighed and settled back down, "I'm sorry baby... Draco and I have been planning this for awhile... it was actually why I didn't stay with you last night... but Harry fudged things by distracting me with promises of morning Seamus."

Seamus sighed and looked down, disappointed but trying not to show it. "Alright... send Harry back to me and have fun..." he said softly, kissing him lightly.

Blaise kissed him again, deeper, "next time I have a day off baby... it's all yours" he promised. Seamus nodded and sighed, letting him go.

--

Draco continued to sleep peacefully for awhile. Harry blinked awake after a bit, looking to the clock. He knew he'd have to eat before he went to work but he couldn't bring himself to wake up Draco.

Draco shifted lightly after a bit, not quite waking, but getting there. Harry had gotten up carefully not wanting to wake Draco as he moved to make something to eat.

Blaise arrived back in his house to find Harry still there. He smirked softly, looking in to see Draco asleep. "You know... you should wake him up, Draco has his own morning charms."

Harry looked over at him smirking. "I figured I'd let him sleep. From what I hear, you kept him up all night with pesky questions..."

"No... I let him sleep… I just woke him up with pesky questions." Blaise grinned a little, "besides, we'll have to go soon, and I don't want to wake him up."

"Ah... I see..." He said turning and sipping his coffee. He looked at Blaise a moment before walking back towards the room. As he passed him he stopped and spoke close, low. "He's mine now. Touch him... and you'll make a very unhappy savior of the wizarding world out of me..." He said darkly before sipping his coffee again. "I'll go wake him up." He said, seemingly as if nothing was amiss before he continued on.

Blaise swallowed, too surprised by the dark tone of Harry's voice to relish his triumph in being right. He moved into his own kitchen to get something to drink.

Harry crawled into the bed, setting the cup to the side. He pressed his lips to Draco's in a soft kiss, waking him gently.

Draco sighed softly into it, returning it for a moment before he pulled back with a soft whine, not wanting to wake.

"You have to go apartment shopping with Blaise..." he murmured gently, kissing him again and sweeping his hand down his cheek.

Draco pouted softly, sliding sleep weighed arms around Harry, "Neeh... I don't want you to leave..."

Harry smiled and moved to pull Draco close, kissing him softly. "I have to go to work eventually..." He murmured though would gladly stay with him if he could.

Draco kissed him again, sighing as he opened his eyes, "Work sucks..." he murmured petulantly.

Harry chuckled and kissed him softly. "Yes... yes it does..." he agreed, nuzzling him gently.

Draco sighed again, not wanting to let Harry leave but hearing Blaise move in the kitchen. He smiled softly, "I guess he knows then..."

"Possibly." Harry said with a small smile, not telling him the threat he had given Blaise.

Draco smiled softly and snuggled, "that's good... I don't think I could have kept it up much longer..."

Harry smiled and kissed him softly as he pulled the blanket more around them.

"That means Seamus is all by himself in your bed..." Draco pointed out with a yawn.

"Blaise is the one who chose to leave him early..." He murmured, but knew he should probably go see him. He'd have to make a point to tell Blaise that he could snuggle with Draco but only because he knew he would be unable to stop Seamus from snuggling with him. And then it would just be unfair.

Draco smiled, "I have to get up anyway..." he said softly, tilting his head back to kiss Harry.

Harry sighed into the kiss, returning it, keeping it for a while before pulling back. "Have fun... and I'll see you later..." He said a he moved out of bed and back into the kitchen.

Draco sighed and pushed the blankets back, sitting up slowly.

Blaise looked over at Harry, studied him, "Take care of him..." he said softly, "Or it won't be an unhappy savior people need to worry about..."

Harry nodded and watched him, setting his cup in the sink. "Snuggling." He said with a point of his finger, telling Blaise that was all he could do. "And I will... I promise." He said softly before apparating away.

Harry got home and sighed softly, crawling into bed with Seamus. Seamus whimpered and curled right up against him. Harry laughed softly, sympathetically, holding him close. "It's okay Seamus..." he murmured gently, holding the pouting Seamus.

--

Harry held Seamus for as long as he could before he had to get up to go to work. He had to patrol some apartments downtown as recent news of dark activity had sprung up.

Draco enjoyed his cup of coffee before getting dressed the two of them heading out and viewing one apartment after another for the rest of the morning and, after a light lunch, they continued.

Harry was up against a wall, sighing in annoyance as the owner of one apartment kept spewing out spells left and right. He rubbed his temple. "Sir I just need to come in and do a routine inspection please!" He called from the hall but all he got was profanities and some more weak spells. Looking up he paled and saw Blaise and Draco walking down the hall, perusing the open apartments. "Stay there!" He called, not wanting them to get hit with the jinxes the guy was starting on.

Draco paused, hearing Harry's voice the two of them stopped and looked up, Draco leaning lightly back against Blaise as they watched.

Harry sighed out again, looking back before running past the door quickly and dodging a lamp thrown at him to go see the two. He was panting a little but smiling as he leaned down to kiss Draco lightly then turn back to look at the room. "This may not be the apartments you are looking for..." He joked lightly, running his hand across his brow.

Draco chuckled and crossed his arms, "I don't know... I think I might rather enjoy living dangerously" he winced as something crashed loudly, "um... very dangerously"

Harry laughed and sighed out tiredly. "This old coot is a pain in my arse... all I need to do is see his kitchen, and then I'm done..." He said leaning a little toward Draco.

Draco shifted, leaning into Harry rather than Blaise, "mm... silly old coots..." he murmured in sympathy, though enjoying that it meant he had a moment with Harry. Harry's arm slid around Draco's waist as he rested his chin on his head. No one but Blaise and the silly old coot were around so he took the moment. It wasn't as if he was making any progress with the guy in the apartment anyways.

Draco sighed softly, turning his head to breathe him in, "How much more do you have to do today?"

"Uhm... a couple more cases if I can get to them. This one was supposed to be easy..." He said with a sigh, kissing the top of Draco's head. "I may just have to go in and stun him... although I'd rather not have to resort to violence if I can manage." He said softly.

Draco smiled and nodded, "What reason did he give for not cooperating?"

"Said... no yelled something about that being his own privacy and he didn't want the ministry just waltzing in whenever they felt like it..." He said listlessly, not caring at the moment as he had Draco in his arms.

Draco nodded, understanding. Blaise had stepped back, letting the two have their moment, "Want me to try talking to him?" he asked, nuzzling close.

"No... They'd have my head if they knew I let untrained personnel in there..." He said smoothing his hand up and down Draco's side.

"I wouldn't go in... but I might be able to convince him to let you in…" he murmured, but in no hurry to move.

Harry sighed. "Let me think about it..." He said with a smile, not really moving from where he was. Blaise chuckled at them then laughed more as a phone was the next object to follow the lamp. Harry looked up and sighed as the phone continued ringing and spinning. "And that is why I need to go in there..." He said pointing to the hexed item.

Draco chuckled and nodded against him before he pulled back, "I guess we're keeping you from your job..."

Harry smiled and leaned down, Draco's face cradled in his hands as he kissed him, soft and slow. Draco sighed softly into it, melting into Harry's lips as usual and returning it, just as soft and slow.

"Uh... guys?" Blaise said unsurely but Harry didn't break the kiss. Blaise squeaked again when the TV was the next thing to hex its way towards them, but Harry just lifted his hand and broke the hex, making the now normal TV drop to the floor. He still held the kiss, not wanting to break it. Draco shivered against it, feeling a small swell of power with Harry and clinging to it, deepening the kiss slowly

Harry slowly pulled out of the kiss, thumbing Draco's cheek and kissing him lightly. "I'll see you tonight?" He asked on a whisper.

"If you like..." he agreed softly, looking up at him, his fingers brushing over Harry's hips.

Harry smiled and nodded kissing him again then just nuzzling his forehead. "Did you want to try and talk to him? You don't have to if you don't want to..."

Draco chuckled, "sure..." he agreed, pulling away and moving over to the man, his manner calm and unassuming. Harry sighed and swallowed as he watched him, following, but keeping back enough as well.

"Good afternoon" Draco greeted with a smile, "I imagine it would be a lot better if you didn't have random people knocking at your door..."

The man paused at the new intruder, not throwing anything yet. "Who are you and what do you want?!" He spat.

Draco held up his hands, not moving too close, "just a random person who doesn't like seeing nice objects like ah..." he dropped down and picked up a piece of the lamp, "this ruined for the sake of the ministry"

The man lowered his wand, which had been pointed at Draco. "Come to take my stuff have ye?"

Draco looked up at him for just a moment before returning his gaze a little sadly to the object in his hands, "no... But if I'd known you were going to crush this lovely piece I would have offered to buy it from you." he said looking up at him, "why were you throwing it again?"

"Because the bastard auror wouldn't take my hexes as enough of a threat." He said simply, turning and hobbling a little to his kitchen. He muttered a few repair charms to bring his objects back before moving further into his room. "They think that just because they have their bloody fingers all over this country that they can just come into anyone's home and take whatever they want."

"Well... we just came out of a war... and really, I'd be a little honored if they took the trouble to send the very savoir down to check my home..." he said, looking inside but not moving in, "but... if you don't let this one in... won't they just send more and make a mess of your home? I'm fairly certain Harry Potter would leave everything in one place... he's very noble like that"

The man watched him carefully, taking a long moment to register what he'd said. "THE Harry Potter?" He asked

Draco grinned a little and nodded, "the very same"

He narrowed his eyes. "And he'll make good to his word not to take anything?"

Draco gave him a very sincere look, "of course he will... why would Harry Potter need to take anything?"

The man watched him for a long time then nodded. "Fine." He said and Harry sighed quietly, moving in carefully. "Sir I am very sorry for the disturbance..." he said, stepping over a few broken items. He smiled to Draco and nodded to him before moving in. "But I just have to check out your kitchen ware..."

Draco smiled and pulled out his wand so he could help the man with repairs, "may I?"

The man grumbled and waved his hand at him, telling him he didn't care as he led Harry into the kitchen. Harry thanked the man again before muttering different spells and charms to find the dangerous item. Draco chuckled to himself, repairing a few things... though some were too far gone to be repaired.

Harry rummaged around a bit, checking all the charms as the man just stood back. He sighed when he finally found the dangerous item, a butcher's knife that was charmed to growl and snap at him when he touched the handle. Harry sighed and gave the man a pointed look. The guy chuckled and gave him a sheepish smile as Harry broke the charm and helped repair a few more things. "The Ministry will send you a final notice to confirm what we have done here. After that, and unless you hex more butcher knives..." He said giving the man a look again. "We won't bother you any further."

Draco chuckled lightly as he watched, setting the repaired lamp upright for the man and moving out of the doorway. Harry said his goodbyes and left, the man closing and locking his door again and the peace once more settling on the hallway. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead as he moved back to Draco. "Thanks..." He said softly, looking up at him.

Draco gave him a crooked grin, though Blaise noticed the sad shadow to it, having watched Draco's interaction with the man closely, "anytime" he said, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Harry kissed him back, knowing that this was something a bit deeper for Draco. He deepened it a moment, pulling back to just rest, forehead to forehead. "Thank you..." he said again, not so much for convincing the man but just for going through with it all together.

Draco smiled lightly and nodded, "I didn't mind..."

Harry thumbed his cheek lightly again, still resting head to head. Blaise cleared his throat lightly, reminding Draco that he was with his friend. He sighed softly, "I suppose you should get back to work... the sooner you finish the sooner I can see you."

Harry chuckled and nodded, kissing him lightly again before stepping back. "Alright..." He said rolling his eyes to Blaise. "I'll see you later..."

Draco smiled lightly and nodded before he stepped back into Blaise, "okay..." he said, reluctant to leave.

Harry smiled once more before apparating away.

Draco sighed, leaning back against Blaise who chuckled and slid his arm around him, "you've got it bad babe..."

Harry sighed as he got back to work, filling out the rest of the paperwork before heading off to his next two jobs, these ones considerably easier. Draco and Blaise looked at a few more apartment before they gave up for the day and apparated to Severus's house, the two of them settled down and enjoying a drink together, inviting Seamus to join them.

Seamus was a bit grumpy as he apparated to Sev's, holding the fact that Blaise left him over his head as he crawled into his lap, pouting. Blaise sighed and wrapped his arms around him, unintentionally ignoring Draco as he focused on the pouting cuteness in his arms. Draco smiled lightly to himself, not minding as he pulled down a book and settled to read it. Seamus pouted more, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaise leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Seamus's neck as his fingers smoothed over his side, whispering how much he'd missed him all day against his ear. Seamus shivered and hid his growing smile with his well developed pout. He could even get the Savior to relent under that pout.

"What do you want me to do baby...?" he whispered softly, willing to do anything for Seamus.

Seamus turned and kissed him slowly. "Ice cream." He said simply, kissing him again, tempting him with much more to come. He may be sweet and pouty and playful, but he could be just as hot and just as sexy as Draco and Harry.

Blaise shivered and pressed a kiss deeper, "I don't think Sev has any ice cream..." he murmured, wanting to take him away from the house.

"Then we shall have to go elsewhere..." He said simply, kissing his jaw. "Say goodbye to Drakeypoo..." He whispered into his ear.

Blaise shivered, "goodbye Draco" he parroted, standing and carrying Seamus with him. Draco lifted his eyes and just sent them an amused glance. Seamus grinned and licked up his jaw just as they apparated to Blaise's apartment.

**A/N:** hehehe, Seamus is so delightful. Anywho's, hit that review button! maybe it'll get me to post another chapter in the middle of the craziness ;)


	15. The Power of Words

**Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** Wow! over 100 reviews! you guys rock :D this has been a crazy hard kinda week for me but the reviews have really helped, I love you all!

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter 15

**The Power of Words**

Harry returned home and picked up his phone after cleaning up a bit, work tiring him out. He dialed Draco's number waiting for him to pick up.

Draco was immersed in his book when his phone rang; having to pull himself out of it he answered without looking, "Hello?"

"Hello lovely..." Harry drawled softly, moving to lie out on his couch.

Draco smiled lightly, "hi..." he said softly, marking his page and setting his book aside.

Harry smiled. "I have a wonderful smelling meal going and lots and lots of rooms free of Severus... care to join me?"

Draco smiled, "I'd love to..." he murmured, standing and stretching, feeling his back crack before running his fingers through his hair.

Harry smiled again. "I've fixed the wards so that they let you through... Blaise too..." He said softly.

Draco chuckled, "you might learn to regret that..." he said, referring to Blaise, "I'll be right over..."

Harry chuckled then hung up, moving to set the table for Draco too. Draco moved into his bathroom, checking his appearance and fixing his hair before apparating to Harry's house. Harry was in the middle of checking on his food in the oven when Draco apparated.

Draco smiled lightly, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "hi..."

Harry looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey..." He said, looking back again before closing the oven and moving to him. He chewed the side of his lip as his hands rested on Draco's hips.

Draco smiled lightly and tilted his head up, leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry returned the kiss, deepening it lightly. He took his time as he wasn't time restricted and didn't have Blaise coughing in the background. Draco sighed softly into it, tilting his head back and parting his lips under Harry's, inviting him to continue. Harry's tongue slid out carefully, cautiously as a small moan escaped deep in his chest. Draco whimpered softly, his own sliding out to meet Harry's, his hands sliding up over Harry's shoulders.

"Goodness get a room!" Seamus squeaked with Blaise right by him. Harry pulled out with a low annoyed groan as Seamus just chuckled.

Draco groaned softly and pressed closer to Harry, "this happens to be Harry's house... you two have your own if I remember right...'

"I just stopped to get something..." Seamus said with a coy wink. As he passed Harry grit his teeth and slapped his shoulder and chased him through the house, knowing he had popped in on purpose. Seamus just laughed wildly, jumping over the couch and away from Harry.

Draco sighed and leaned back against a wall, watching him. He looked over at Blaise, "you couldn't have stopped him?"

Blaise smiled sheepishly... "I didn't really know what he was doing... he was distracting me..."

Seamus ran into the room and grabbed some clothes, planning on staying at Blaise's. All the while still being chased by Harry. "Bye gents!" He yelled with a laugh, grabbing Blaise's hand as he ran by and apparated out of the apartment.

Draco chuckled softly, leaning against the wall still he let his eyes fall closed. Harry chuckled and moved, seeing Draco with his eyes closed. He grinned as he swiftly lifted him in his arms and spun him around. Draco released a small cry of surprise, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry growled and flopped onto the couch with him, chuckling as he lay atop Draco. He smiled down at him, brushing some hair from his flushed face.

Draco smiled and looked up at him, "hmmmm, somehow we end up like this a lot." he said, shifting so Harry settle between his thighs.

Harry grinned and tucked some hair behind his ear, letting his finger trail down his neck. He didn't fail to notice how nicely he fell between Draco's legs. "I hope it isn't a problem..."

Draco shivered and shook his head, "no..." he said, grinning lightly, "Though I'm starting to get the strange sense that I'll be the bottom in this relationship..." He smiled his tone unconcerned with that revelation.

Harry quirked a brow, leaning down to kiss his neck. He held Draco's eyes, speaking in between hisses. "Already thinking about that then, huh?"

Draco shivered, his eyes sliding closed for just a moment, hands sliding into Harry's hair, "Kind of hard not to when you insist on driving my senses crazy at every opportunity..." he murmured softly.

Harry's grinned and unbuttoned the first button on Draco's shirt, allowing his lips to travel down there. "Crazy you say?"

Draco shuddered just softly and nodded, his fingers moving over Harry's head in slow lazy strokes

Harry unbuttoned the second one, moving lower, allowing his teeth to scrape the skin lightly. "How about now?" Draco whimpered just softly and nodded again.

Harry undid the next two, moving lower on Draco's chest as he allowed his tongue to circle Draco's nipple. "And now?"

Draco shivered and arched up on a silent cry, his hands tightening slightly in Harry's hair. He smiled and looked down drawing Draco's nipple entirely into his mouth as he had moved up to relish on the other. Draco shuddered beneath him, his body responding, perfectly receptive to his advances.

Harry undid the rest of the buttons, kissing lower, moving along the perfect contours of Draco's abdomen. Draco moaned softly, low in his throat before he heard a timer go off, signaling their dinner was ready. Harry sighed and stopped, nuzzling his slightly protruding ribs.

Draco shivered, "we don't have to eat..." he suggested softly, his voice a little husky.

"You should eat..." He murmured, kissing his stomach lightly. "We can continue after if you want..."

Draco smiled a little and released a sigh, "alright... food sounds good."

Harry smiled and kissed him again before slowly pulling off of him to get the food out of the oven.

Draco smiled and sat up, watching Harry, "can I help with anything?"

"Uhm... you can get yourself something to drink..." He said softly, setting the lamb on the stove.

Draco nodded, moving to find something, having to search a little but managing. Harry kissed his temple as he dished them up some plates. Draco smiled, taking the wine he'd found and settling at the table.

Harry sat down and poured himself a glass, sipping it and smiling before starting. "I hope lamb is okay?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "I haven't had it in a long time..." he said, taking a bite. He moaned softly in appreciation, "just as wonderful as I remembered..."

Harry grinned, shivering just barely at the moan as he took his own bite and smiled. Draco smiled, watching Harry's shiver before he went to savoring his food, letting his eyes flutter... his lips linger on his fork. Harry swallowed, dropping his eyes to work on his own meal. Draco smirked softly to himself, continuing to eat, pausing every so often for a sip of wine. Harry finished happily, picking up his plate to bring it to the sink, returning to sip at his wine and smile to Draco. Draco finished and took his plate over as well before he settled back.

Harry chewed his lip before smiling and getting up. He held his wine glass still but took Draco's hand, leading him to his bedroom. Draco shivered and chewed his lip, following Harry. He stepped into Harry's room for the first time, looking around, taking it in.

Harry smiled at him and closed the door behind him, letting him have a moment, quiet to let him look around. Draco smiled, shifting a little so he could lean back against Harry. Harry smiled and held him close, kissing his neck. Draco smiled softly, the bed still ruffled from Seamus sleeping there. Draco didn't get jealous very easily... but he found himself wanting to make his own imprint on the room... overshadowing Seamus's. He pulled from Harry's grip slowly, moving toward the bed, his hips swaying just gently as he did.

Harry watched him, and chewed his lip, allowing him to have his way with his room. "It's yours now too..." He whispered softly.

Draco looked over his shoulder at him and half smirked, half smiled before he turned, sitting back on the bed and moving back to settle against the pillows, raising a brow as he waited for Harry to move.

Harry followed, crawling up on the bed and moving over Draco. He kissed up his abdomen as he moved up, still having his shirt unbuttoned. Draco shivered, sliding his hands up over Harry's back. He ran his hands back down again, this time slipping under to trace back up over his smooth skin. Harry licked his bottom lip and drew Draco's nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Draco shuddered softly, arching into his mouth as his fingers pressed lightly into Harry's back.

Harry moaned softly and sucked before moving to kiss and nip at his collar. "You're gorgeous..." He murmured.

Draco shivered beneath him, wanting to protest, but being unable to under Harry's gaze. Instead he reached down to grab hold of Harry's shirt, urging it up over his head. Harry pulled up and pulled it off for him before reaching down to push away Draco's shirt as well. Draco shivered, exposed to Harry's gaze. He lifted up a little to shrug out of the shirt completely, tossing it to the side.

Harry chewed his lip running his hand down his chest, over his scar and his eyes softened sadly. Draco shivered a little, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking about as he gently caught his wrist. He brought Harry's hand up, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking lightly on them for a moment, holding Harry's gaze before he gently, deliberately dragged those fingers over his scar.

Harry whimpered and let his eyes close gently before opening them to watch Draco's motions. He swallowed and rested his hand back over his heart before leaning down to catch Draco's lips. Draco whimpered softly, tilting his head back to return it. Harry whimpered and kissed him deeply before breaking it to trail kisses down his chest, kissing over the scar. Draco shuddered softly and arched up, letting Harry's lips sooth away any hurt that could be lingering from that day.

Harry whimpered, that day coming back full force for him. "I'm sorry... " He whispered, kissing it again, even if Draco didn't need to hear. "I'm so sorry..."

"You didn't mean to..." he whispered softly, arching into him, "I already forgave you a long time ago..."

Harry whimpered again and rested his forehead on Draco tummy, swallowing down the knot in his throat. Draco brought his fingers to Harry's hair, gently stroking through it. When he'd wanted to imprint himself on Harry's room... bed... this wasn't quite what he had in mind.

Harry swallowed again before he realized Draco was still half naked in his bed, and more than willing to continue what they had started at the club. He breathed out before dragging his tongue along the scar, flicking darkened eyes up to Draco. Draco shivered and whimpered appreciatively, enjoying that Harry had resumed his actions.

Harry kissed back up his chest, before kissing at the mark he had placed on Draco's neck. "Did Blaise notice?" He asked on a whisper, nipping at it.

Draco shivered, tilting his head and smiling softly, "yea..." Harry smirked and attached his lips back over it, deepening the mark.

Draco moaned softly, arching up into him, "you..." he panted softly, "seem determined to let Blaise know... I'm yours."

Harry grinned and pulled off. "Well... how would you like seeing Seamus kiss me?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Draco frowned lightly and chewed his lip before tilting his head up, leaning to catch Harry's lips in a kiss. Harry moaned and lowered himself to deepen it before detaching and reattaching to his neck. "That's what I thought..." he murmured, moving to mark him on his chest.

Draco shivered, "Don't kiss Seamus..." he asked softly even as he arched up into Harry's mouth.

"I won't..." He promised, biting just barely at his skin. "I promise..."

Draco shivered, feeling Harry mark him again, enjoying the delicious sensations.

"Mine..." Harry reiterated as he moved off the mark and up to give Draco a searing kiss.

Draco moaned low into it, the possessiveness of Harry's tone and words slicing straight through him as he returned the kiss with a needy desperation. Harry's hand slid up to hold Draco's neck as Harry grinded down into him, rolling his hips into Draco's. Draco moaned, shifting so that Harry slid between his legs again, rocking back up against him.

Harry moaned as well, sliding his tongue out and linking it with Draco's as his hand started slinking down Draco's body. Draco whimpered softly into the kiss, pushing back into it, not quite surrendering completely. Harry's fingers made it to Draco's waist band and he paused pulling back from the kiss to pant softly. He swallowed and fiddled with the button as a question to Draco. Was he allowed to continue? Or was he going too fast?

Draco shuddered softly, his body craving more, screaming at him to keep going and he decided that this once his mind could catch up later, "Harry..." he groaned throatily, opening lust drunk eyes to look at him.

Harry moaned and held them as he slowly undid the button, and dragged down the zipper, it all excruciatingly slow. Draco whimpered low in the back of his throat, lifting his hips a little, silently urging Harry to continue. Harry kissed at Draco's neck, wanting to hear the noises he would make as his hand slowly slid under the fabric and ghosted over him. Draco gasped softly at the contact before he groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he arched back

Harry moaned at the heat in his hand as his fingers wrapped around Draco's member, squeezing gently. "Oh god Draco..." Harry moaned against his neck, pulling up.

Draco whimpered, thrusting his hips up against his hand, "Harry..." he moaned, the sound slightly choked.

Harry panted as all these noises were driving him crazy before he started a rhythm, slow. He started pumping, his fingers tightening then loosening and his thumb catching Draco's head. Draco released a choked moan and arched back, the slow pace maddening and intense. Harry nipped and kissed his skin as he picked up the pace slightly, Draco's precum making his movements slick.

Draco panted and moaned, hips moving lightly in time with Harry's hand, "kiss me..." he pleaded.

Harry moaned and moved to press his lips to Draco's, deep meaningful. His hand continued its thrusting as he kissed him deeper. Draco whimpered, surrendering to his lips, giving him everything he could as he built closer and closer, biting his own lip as he felt himself drawing close far too soon.

Harry heard Draco's whimper and slowed his hand, not wanting to make this end for Draco. He slowed the kiss as well dragging all the sensations out. Draco groaned low in his throat and tilted his head back, realizing that Harry wasn't going to let him cum yet. Harry kissed his neck and down to his nipple sucking on it gentle as he continued to stroke him.

Draco moaned, lost to sensation, "gods... Harry..." he groaned huskily, his voice low.

Harry moaned in return, continuing his motions. "Draco... baby..." He whispered against his neck.

Draco shuddered, building back up again, slower, trembling lightly as it did. He squeezed and turned his fingers, making them press up into the throbbing vein as he pulled up them pushed down. Draco trembled lightly, releasing a gasp and a small cry, his hands sliding to Harry's arms gripping as he arched against him.

"Come on baby... come for me..." He moaned, gripping a bit tighter but not speeding up. Draco gasped out again, panting hard as he arched harder, moaning Harry's name as he came hard, clinging to him through it. Harry held him close as he worked him through his orgasm. When Draco had settled back he muttered a quick cleaning charm then brought his hand up to cradle Draco's cheek. "Gorgeous..." He murmured against his lips.

Draco shivered but smiled softly, "you're infatuated with a liquidated Draco..." he murmured softly, feeling very much that way.

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss him softly, keeping it light to give Draco a moment to regain his breath.

Draco smiled softly, shifting gently against him, "mmm... that was wonderful..."

Harry smiled and turned to be lying next to Draco, pulling the blankets up around them. "You were beautiful..." he couldn't seem to stop saying that.

Draco smiled lightly, kissing him again before he shifted, rolling his body lightly against Harry's. Harry moaned low and smiled against his lips, his arms wrapping around his waist.

Draco chuckled softly, huskily, "someone wasn't unaffected..." he murmured against Harry's ear, his voice pitched low

"Who wouldn't be..." he murmured, rocking into Draco again.

Draco smirked softly, "were you focused on me here and now Harry?" he asked, keeping his voice low, seductive, "or were you thinking about later... what it will be like to finally claim me completely..."

Harry shuddered. "Future..." He murmured, his eyes closed.

Draco smirked again, his fingers coming to gently rub Harry through the fabric of his pants, "on my back... legs wrapped around you as you push into me... filling me... is that how it was Harry?"

"Bound..." He moaned. "And blindfolded..."

Draco groaned just softly, letting his control of the situation falter just a moment as that image flashed, "do you like control Harry?" he asked, rubbing him harder, "want me completely at your mercy... trusting you to take care of me?"

Harry moaned and nodded, his hips pressing more into Draco's hand. "I'll... oh god... I'll take care of you..." He whimpered and moaned.

Draco moaned against his ear, keeping the sound low and breathy as he continued to work him, unbuttoning Harry's pants and sliding his hand in, intent on making him cum hard and fast, "unable to touch you... unable to see you... only able to feel as you take my body... make my senses scream." he whispered against his ear, "you'll have me begging without even trying, writhing wantonly beneath you..."

"Yes..." he moaned hard, already hot and sticky. "Fuck yes Draco..."

Draco wrapped his hand tight around Harry, "can you feel me Harry... wrapped so tight around you, mmm... and you know I'll be tight... it's been years Harry since anyone's touched what's yours..."

Harry panted out and moaned again, thrusting into his hand. "Fuck..." He moaned again his eyes closed tight.

"You know you'll find that spot within me so fast... have me completely strung out... waiting for you to let me come." he whispered, squeezing more, fisting slowly, "and then I will... at the first touch of your hand, spazaming around you..." he nipped at Harry's ear, squeezing and pulling up, "are you coming now Harry? Right behind me?"

Harry moaned and came hard in Draco's hand, hooked solely on his words. He cried out and arched hard before falling back to the bed.

Draco watched him, working him through it before he smiled softly and pressed his face to Harry's neck, "gods you're beautiful..." he whispered against his skin, still holding his softening cock gently.

Harry panted hard as he came down from his high, resting against Draco with a small giddy smile.

Draco chuckled, smiling as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, "good?"

"Mmhmm..." He said then kissed him deeply.

Draco mmed into it, wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry smiled and nuzzled his neck, holding him close. "Wow..." He said kind of breathlessly as the events that had just occurred caught up with him.

Draco chuckled, "wow indeed"

Harry smiled and kissed his neck as he rested against him, his eyes closed and his heart still beating slightly rapidly. Draco smiled softly, resting his fingers over Harry's heart as he closed his own eyes, relaxed and content. Harry smiled at his motion and kissed his temple before closing his eyes again and falling asleep. Draco smiled, feeling Harry fall into sleep he was quick to follow, curled against his sleeping boyfriend.

--

**A/N:** Normally I add my own author notes but this time I really want you to read what Mandy wrote for you guys, I think it says it all :)

I've realized, that since starting our RP, both Jes and I have become much better writers. I love reading this and looking back on where we came from and looking to the work we do now and seeing progression. I still love this fic, as cheesily romantic as it is sometimes, and I am able to disregard any silly grammatical mistakes or repetition of the word 'softly' in favor of what I see has come of it. There are 33 chapters, they get progressively better. I promise.

We love to hear your reactions and what you feel about the story so don't be afraid to send us some comments.

Made from: avocados, henna designs, Ace of Cakes and love./i


	16. The Lark is but a Nightingale

**Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

Doxa Vomica et Curo  
Chapter 16

**The Lark is but a Nightingale**

Harry woke that next morning all curled up with Draco, his arms wrapped around him tight. His lover shifted in his sleep, pressing closer, making Harry smile, his heart fluttering at being able to sleep with Draco through the night and wake up with him still in his arms. He scooted down, wrapping both of his arms around him, pulling him closer.

Draco released a small sound in the back of his throat, curling right up against Harry, pressing his face against his neck. The arm around his shoulder came up to brush the hair from his eyes as Harry tilted his head and smiled warmly, just reveling in the sight of a sleeping Draco.

Draco continued to sleep easily, in no hurry to wake when he was pressed so nicely to a warm Harry. Said warm man smiled again and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead, and snuggling into him. Draco shifted just slightly against him, legs tangling and hips pressing together.

Harry let out the smallest of helpless moans, chuckling at the mean morning Draco motions. He smiled and bit his lip before just sighing out and resting back against him, allowing him to sleep in peace.

It was getting later when Harry sighed. "Draco..." he whispered, not wanting to wake him but knowing that they would need to get up soon.

Draco made a small whine of protest in the back of his throat, curling closer.

Harry smiled sympathetically. "Draco... baby..." he whispered kissing his lips softly.

Draco released another little petulant sound, "Ten more minutes..."

Harry smiled and kissed his lips again, nodding and allowing him to sleep another good hour.

Draco sighed and stretched that hour later, rolling a little from Harry as he did so, arching his back up, his stomach stretching flat, "mmm..." he murmured, keeping his eyes closed even as he was starting to wake up.

Harry smiled as he blinked to watch him, running his hand over Draco's bare belly.

Draco smiled softly, opening one eyes to look at him, "mmm...you are here... that's good."

Harry smiled and slid his arm around his waist while it was arched, pulling Draco close. "Of course I am..." He said softly, kissing his neck. "Why would I leave?"

Draco chuckled, "I don't know... this is your house... so maybe I should be surprised that I'm really here."

Harry smiled and leaned in. "I wouldn't just leave you like that..." He promised, kissing him softly. "Whoever's house we were at."

Draco chuckled and returned the soft kiss, "mmm" he agreed, "that would be far to Slytherin of you... or something…" supplied his sleepy mind

Harry smiled. "And god knows I wouldn't want be a yucky Slytherin..." He said with a smile, kissing him again.

"Mmm... no" he agreed, "You just sleep with them."

"Mmm..." He murmured kissing his neck as he was considerably more awake than Draco. "And a wonderful sleep it was..." He whispered, nuzzling his skin.

"The before sleep activities were nothing to scoff at either..." he murmured, nuzzling back.

"Oh... not at all..." He murmured kissing over the mark he had made on Draco's chest.

Draco shivered lightly, remembering what he'd talked Harry through, "do you really want me that way...?" he murmured softly, keeping the hope from his tone.

Harry grinned and kissed up the side of his neck. "If what I remember is correct..." He drawled as he licked up to his ear. "They yes... very much so."

Draco shivered delightfully against him, picturing being bound and blindfolded for Harry, surrendering completely.

Harry smirked, his hand sliding up his chest to run over Draco's nipple. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Giving up complete and utter control to me and my hands..." He slid his hand down his side. "And my lips..." he said against his ear before kissing his neck."My tongue..." he murmured, running along the bridge of his ear.

Draco shuddered against him before he pulled away a little, "Harry..." he whined softly, "I have to work soon."

Harry smiled and sighed heavily before just resting across Draco, kissing his shoulder. "Alright..."

Draco chuckled, turning his eyes up to Harry, "you're cute when you don't get your way..."

Harry blushed just barely and grinned. "I learned well from Seamus..."

Draco chuckled, "I have a feeling Blaise will never be able to say no to him..." Draco smiled fondly, thinking of his friend being happy. Harry smiled and sighed out just resting his head against Draco's tummy.

Draco chuckled down at him, his fingers threading through Harry's hair, "So... how much do we think those two did in this bed yesterday..."

Harry laughed and dropped his head, shaking it. "I don't think I want to know."

Draco chuckled, "knowing Blaise..." he teased with a soft smile.

Harry groaned. "They wouldn't..." He said looking up and giving Draco a distressed look.

Draco just chuckled pleasantly, "ask Severus about the time he caught Blaise with a bloke in his potions classroom…" He paused though. "After we broke up." he added as an assurance. Blaise didn't cheat.

Harry groaned and a shiver went though his as images popped to his mind. Draco chuckled low, "my, my... does Harry Potter have fantasies about doing naughty things in naughty places," he teased against his ear.

Harry grinned, smirking up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a quirked brow.

Draco nipped at his ear, "Actually yes... it's difficult to make all your fantasies come true when I don't know what they are."

Harry quirked a brow and smirked laying back on Draco's stomach. "I always thought it would be an adventure to fuck on the minister's own desk..." he murmured, yawning after.

Draco chuckled, "mm... that one could be difficult... but with you being... well you..."

"I could make it happen." He said simply, allowing no room for doubt.

"It would be an interesting way to out yourself." Draco murmured with a smirk, not opposed to the idea.

"Well who said he had to see? I just figured we'd do it when he was on lunch break..."

Draco chuckled, his fingers tugging lightly through Harry's hair, "mmm... him out to lunch... me spread out over the desk... already prepared to save time... you fucking me hard..." he smirked once more, "yea... it has potential."

Harry shivered and grinned turning to rest more on Draco's chest.

Draco chuckled, "Mmm... I'd be a little sore for the rest of the day... you're better endowed than Blaise... though don't tell him that."

Harry blushed and grinned, leaning up and kissing him deeply. "I'd try not to hurt you..." he murmured. "Too much." He said with a grin.

"I like a little pain..." He sent back, kissing him again.

Harry grinned and kissed him deeper, sliding his hand along his side, allowing his nails to drag a little.

Draco shivered, "work..." he reminded him again, reluctantly.

Harry chuckled. "I should be mean and just get you all worked up... since you are egging me on here..."

Draco smirked and shifted a little, letting his body writhe and arch up as he panted, "I'd... gods... I'd have to get you worked up too..."

"I don't have to go to work till late..." he said with a grin, grinding down into him.

Draco did groan this time, pushing Harry away a little, "That's just not fair," he whined.

Harry was a bit surprised at being pushed away. "I was just playing..." he said with a soft smile, pulling away completely, not yet entirely used to Draco and his motions.

Draco chuckled and stretched a little, "I know... but my body is still screaming for every little touch you give."

Harry sighed and nodded, smiling. Kissing him lightly he moved from the bed and moved into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

Draco shivered and stretched more into Harry's bed before turning and pressing his face to Harry's pillow, "Yes please..."

Harry nodded and started brewing the strong drink, leaning back against the counter and just yawning. Draco smiled softly to himself, content to lie there, immersed in all things Harry.

When it was finished he brought in a cup for Draco and smiled to him, enjoying the pleasant smile. "Enjoying my bed?"

Draco chuckled and flushed just barely as he nodded, pulling back to sit up and take the coffee from Harry. Harry smiled and levitated his cup as he crawled into bed, taking it from the air before lying against Draco again. He blew over it gently. "Would you like to take a shower before you go?"

Draco smiled, "yea..." he agreed, "if it's not a problem."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Not a problem at all," he said with a smile, sipping at the coffee.

Draco smiled and took a long drink of his own coffee, sighing in content. His partner closed his eyes and sighed out happily.

Draco smiled and snuggled against him, "I won't be able to see you tonight..." he said softly.

Harry pouted. "Why not?" He asked softly.

"Its Severus's night... we do them about once a week... just the two of us."

"Oh... okay..." he said softly in understanding.

Draco smiled softly and kissed him again, "you can have me tomorrow..."

Harry smiled lightly and nuzzled his forehead. "I guess I can handle that."

Draco smiled and tilted his face up, kissing him softly, "I need to take my shower..."

Returning his nuzzle he nodded and let out a soft breath, kissing his lips lightly. "Towels are under the sink..."

Draco smiled and nodded, kissing him once more before he got up and moved into the bathroom. Harry smiled and rested back before moving to curl up into the bed again, sighing out. Draco took a quick shower, emerging a while later in his pants from the night before. Looking at Harry he smiled.

Harry was dozing slightly, being a sleeper if he was allowed. Draco smiled more and crawled up the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips.

Harry murmured and woke slowly, smiling into the kiss. "Hey..." He said warmly.

Draco smiled down at him, "hey..." he returned.

Harry smiled more, blinking sleepily, bringing his hand up to tuck a strand of his wet hair behind his ear.

Draco smiled lightly, kissing him again, "I have to go..."

Harry sighed, his smile failing just a bit. "Lay with me for a few minutes?"

Draco smiled and nodded, shifting to curl against him. He was surprised that it didn't bother him at all... this quick leap into craving each other's touch... they'd both been without it for a long time...

Harry wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lightly and thumbing his cheeks as he held his eyes with his own half-lidded. Draco smiled into the light kiss, holding his eyes, perfectly comfortable here wrapped in Harry's arms.

Harry smiled drowsily, running his thumb under his eyes. "You're so beautiful..."

Draco flushed lightly, "you're full of it..." he murmured back.

Harry smiled and kissed him again. "So, so beautiful..."

Draco chuckled, "so, so full of it." He rubbed his nose gently against Harry's before settling against him, laying there with him for the few minutes he could.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, just hugging Draco as close as he could. Finally he sighed when he knew he had to pull back, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry bit his lip but smiled slightly kissing him deeply.

Draco returned the kiss, matching him, "I'll see you tomorrow..." he promised softly, "and of course... at work."

He nodded. "Alright... have fun." He whispered, kissing him one last time before letting him apparate away.

Draco apparated home first, changing quickly, having left his shirt with Harry before apparating to work. Harry stayed in bed for a while longer before dressing and heading out to run a few errands. Draco went to work, continuing where he'd left off a couple days ago, working diligently, lost to everything but it.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Draco only catching a glimpse of Harry once and he sighed as he headed home, stopping to pick up some groceries for his night with Severus.

Harry was kept busy as well, made to stay late again. His director was milking this favors deal, making sure he used Harry as much as he could.

Draco, on the other hand, enjoyed the night, the two of them making dinner together, discussing some things about the store before just settling down to play a game of chess.

Harry got home that night and yawned wide, moving to shower then crawled into bed.

Draco crawled into his own bed after Sev beat him at chess, sighing as he settled in, wishing he had Harry wrapped around him.

Harry sighed a little tiredly, also wishing Draco was there but trying not to dwell on that as he forced himself asleep. Draco sighed, turning over as he let his mind drift over the previous night and this morning, letting that ease him into sleep. His lover woke a few times that night before he fell back into his restless sleep.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Yep, that title is a line from Romeo and Juliet cuz Mandy is amazing and came up with the perfectness of that.

Thanks so much for the reviews! This is my first week at a new job.. and I have to make quota once in the first 3 days.. so that means.. tomorrow quota or lose awesome job helping the environment this summer.. so yea.. stressness.. (but the job itself is awesome, I love it) but you guys totally always make me feel so much better so here we are with a Wednesday update, Happy Wednesday!


	17. Pin Me, Spin Me, Make Me Scream

**Disclaimer: Though we severely wish it to be true, we neither own nor have created these most fabulous of characters. They are property of one J. K. Rowling. We shall return them when we are finished. Hopefully they will be unharmed.**

**A/N:** This story is rated M for a reason, sexual content is lots of fun if you like it, and if you don't... please just skim right past it. With that out of the way, onward! (this is one of my very favorite chapters... -shivers- yummy Harry..)

Doxa Vomica et Curo

Chapter 17

**Pin Me, Spin Me, Make Me Scream**

Draco slept through the night and woke early the next morning. He took his shower and got ready for work in a very automatic manner, arriving early to start working.

Seamus was the one to wake Harry up, giggling at his sleepy morning voice. Shuffling out of bed, Harry showered and got dressed before heading off to work as well. Halfway through the day there was lots of grumbling and whining as Harry was made to work in the labs, something about him improving his potions skills. Draco looked up as Harry was ushered in, grinning a little to himself as he watched him discreetly.

His director sat him in a stool. "Study, Potter... Merlin knows you need it." He said as he walked out, leaving Harry and Draco together alone. Harry whimpered and dropped his head to the table pouting.

Draco looked around, making sure no one else was there before he left his potion simmering and moved over to Harry. He set his hands gently on his shoulders, rubbing, "what are they making you do?"

Harry said up with a breath and a long sigh, leaning back into Draco. "Study potion making... they want me to learn the complicated stuff. Its all bullocks to me. I can't understand a bloody word of it..."

"you know..." Draco drawled with a small smirk, "You happen to have a boyfriend who's rather good at it."

Harry smiled lightly, tipping his head back and pulling on a necklace Draco was wearing to kiss him deeply. "I do know... but do you really wanna try and teach me?"

Draco mmed softly into the kiss, "if we can convince the ministry to pay me for teaching you..."

"How about convincing them to let you be my partner... you do all the experimental potions and I use them with my spells?" He said kissing him again.

Draco frowned lightly and chewed his lip, "are you sure? If I was your partner wouldn't I be like... going on jobs with you, watching your back... that sort of stuff?"

"Only if you wanted to... you don't actually have to do field work if you'd rather..." He said softly, opening his eyes and turning in his chair to look at him.

Draco shifted, moving to sit straddling his lap, "its not that I wouldn't want to... but I really don't think I'm qualified... I didn't even finish Hogwarts." he said it softly, though he was fairly certain by this point Harry realized that he was hard on himself for basically dropping out to hide.

Harry's brought his hand up to brush his fingers through his hair and tuck it behind Draco's ear. "Baby... you are incredibly qualified despite what happened at Hogwarts." He said softly, thumbing his cheek. "You were always equal with me in classes and on the intelligence scale you rivaled Hermione..."

Draco chuckled, "what I wouldn't have given to hear you say that back then..." he murmured, kissing him gently, "but I mean, technically I don't think the ministry could hire me for that without having at least taken my DADA Newt... not to mention Charms and Transfiguration."

"There are tests that are administered... I could ask around and you still had planned to take your newts, right?"

He nodded, "but I need to study, I missed a lot."

"I can help with that... and until then I can tell him that you are training me in potions..." He said kissing him gently.

He smiled and nodded, returning the gentle kiss, "thank you Harry..." he whispered softly before gently kissing him deeper.

Harry smiled and skimmed his hand up his neck before snorting when he heard his boss outside telling everyone to leave him alone and not distract him from studying.

Draco smirked softly, shifting lightly against him, "I think I'm distracting you from studying Harry..."

Harry grinned, mming low. "But you're my new professor... if you're the one distracting me... aren't you technically teaching me?" He said with a sly grin, his hands running up and down Draco's thighs.

Draco shivered gently, rocking down against him, "I suppose that's true..." he agreed softly, thrilled they were doing this is a place so close to public, "are you learning anything?"

Harry bit his lip and leaned back. "That I never thought getting off to my professor would ever be so hot..." he said with a grin, casting dark eyes up to him as he rest back against the table with Draco in his lap.

Draco shivered, dropping his head down to kiss along Harry's throat, "is that what we're doing here Harry... getting off?" he resisted to opportunity to make some remark about Harry's detentions with Severus, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Harry moaned softly rocking up into him. "What do you think? I am merely a student..." He said tilting his head back.

"I think... that for today's lesson we might learn how easy it can be to get off, while still dressed."

Harry gasped a little as they grinded again. "Yes sir... easy... still clothed..." he murmured gently, his fingers running down Draco's back.

Draco shivered, rocking down against him more insistently his lips finding Harry's in a hungry kiss. Harry moaned out softly, kissing him with equal passion as his legs widened to have his arousal press into Draco fully. Draco groaned, rocking down against him a little harder, the image they made, had anyone walked in, would have been completely erotic, the two of them lost to sensations that had always been between them but that they had used to other means before.

Harry moaned and whispered a spell to open up Draco's shirt just so he could lavish attention on his skin, holding his hips as he grinded up into him. Draco gasped and arched back, baring his neck and chest to Harry's mouth as he thrust down harder, his mind providing what this would be like with no clothes, with Harry buried deep with in him and he panted, biting his lip to keep from making to much noise, eyes shut, skin flushed, a perfect picture of debauchery.

Harry panted and let out a dark feral moan, the images in Draco's mind slipping into Harry's and making him nip and suck more at his skin. His breaths were deep and husky as he rocked up and lavished more attention on Draco's nipple, thumbing the other.

Draco released a sound between a whimper and a whine as he approached his completion, knowing it was... almost... "Harry..." he panted softly, "so close..."

Harry moaned and threw a barrage of images into Draco's mind of them combined and thrusting and sweaty and rough and aroused and everything that Harry had on his mind at the moment as he hit his own climax, thrusting but once more up into Draco. He buried his head into Draco's chest, muffling his cry.

The images overwhelmed Draco's senses and dropping his hand to Harry's he thrust once more down on him, having to bite his own hand to muffle screaming Harry's name as he came.

Harry panted as he fell back against the table, Draco panting against his chest. "Merlin... fuck... Draco..."

Draco shuddered softly, a light tremble as he clung to Harry, pressing his face to his neck, "oh fuck..." he moaned in agreement.

Harry muttered a quick cleaning charm as he wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing the side of his face.

"Fuck... how did you... with the images..." he panted, his mind a scrambled mess as he just continued to cling to Harry.

Harry panted but smiled just lightly. "Lots... and lots of training..." He murmured. "Occlumency training..."

Draco chuckled just slightly, trembling a little still, "fuck Harry... most legilimen's can't do that that with just a thought." he groaned, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck, "and fuck... all I'm going to be thinking about the rest of the day is you fucking me..." His cock gave a small twitch of interest at the thought and he whimpered weakly.

Harry laughed a husky laugh that was ended with a moan at his actions. "Draco baby..." he moaned. He swallowed and started panting lightly again, still not having his breath completely regained. He bit his lip wondering if he could actually do what he was thinking. Turning his head, Draco's ear was right by his lips as he kissed Harry's neck. "I'd fuck you so hard, baby... so hard, right over this table..."

Draco moaned softly, helplessly against Harry's neck, "I wouldn't be able to keep quite..." he whimpered and "someone could walk in..." though the prospect didn't lesson Draco's interest in the idea.

"Then I'd simply have to gag you... so that all you could do was moan and shudder as I slam so deep into you that you could taste my cum." He growled softly. He whispered another soft charm that gave Draco the feeling of a snake or hand sliding down his body and into his pants. It wrapped around his already hardening cock and brushed over his entrance. "And you'd be so sore but you would always know who claimed you."

Draco gasped and rocked against him, helplessly turned on by what Harry was suggesting and the near dirty feeling of whatever that charm was doing to him, "fuck Harry..." he gasped, voice laced with primitive need.

Harry grinned, his eyes closed but the dangerous grin matching the charm that was working Draco. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" He drawled against his ear. "You'd like being bound and gagged, a hint of fear but all too much pleasure to care as you felt the moment when I slammed so hard into you, you felt your whole body break." As the words left Harry's mouth the charm slammed up into Draco's entranced and wrapped around his cock, working in perfect unison to bring Harry's visuals to life.

Draco gasped harshly and tossed his head back as his whole body trembled, "yes... Harry" he groaned, "please" he whimpered arousal wrapping around him so tight he could barely breathe. He tried to rock down to push it deeper, but the charm was such that nothing Draco did made any difference to what it was doing to him and it left him shuddering and grasping onto the edges of reason.

Harry slid his hands up and grabbed Draco's wrists holding them tight to the chair as he felt Draco pull away a bit, even though it was merely to rock. "And the harder I fucked you Draco..." His words followed by the charm starting to pump in and out of Draco while tightening and pulling at his hard length. "Oh the harder I fucked you the more you'd want... you'd beg me to hurt you, to make you scream out in pain covered by pure pristine pleasure." He whispered, his words like razors as his lips were pressed right into his ear.

Draco was gasping and moaning helplessly now, his moans accented by "Harry!" or "yesss" every so often and somewhere he knew he was probably being a little to loud but Harry held his entire body completely captive... physically restrained with his words controlling his thoughts and that charm working his body to absolute perfection.

"Beg me Draco... beg me to allow you to come..." He growled into his ear, as the charm started slowing, Harry grinning. "Tell me to let you come... beg me..." He said as the charm tightened around him and started pushing in deeper but wasn't thrusting.

Draco whined low in his throat, trying to rock against it to no avail, "Please Harry..." he panted, "please... please Harry!" he was near delirious torn between asking him to stop and never stop... just needing release, just a little more, "please…"

Harry let out the smallest of dark laughs before Draco's mind was once more assaulted by the images Harry was promising and the charm was back to slamming into him, hard, deeper, rougher, faster. It worked his cock, tightening and pressing into his slit then spontaneously sending small shock waves and vibrations. Harry in a last motion, spell bound Draco's hands to the chair then lifted his hands, one going over Draco's mouth to cover his screams and the other going to the back of his neck to hold him still. Draco was now bound and gagged, being fucked so hard Harry doubted he could even breath and all this still just with his voice and three charms.

Draco was completely lost, hanging on a by a thread and completely delirious by this point. When Harry's hand came up and covered his mouth, cutting off his moans and most of his oxygen supply his eyes rolled back and he screamed against Harry's hand as he came harder than he ever had before, his vision hazing at the edges as his whole body shook.

Harry tipped his head back smirking and biting his lip, moaning gently at the sight Draco made before uncovering his mouth to let him gasp for the breath he knew he was lacking. He broke the spells, catching Draco as he fell against his chest. Holding him as he continued to shake he kissed his neck and smoothed his hand up and down his back.

Draco gasped in breaths and panted, clinging to him like his life depended on it and struggling to make his brain work in a comprehensible manner again. Harry smoothed his hand down his neck, wiping down some of the sweat as he kissed it softly. He allowed Draco all the time he needed to compose himself, perfectly happy to just sooth him as he came down from the incredible high.

Draco finally got his breath though he could feel his heart still hammering heavily in his chest, "Merlin Harry... what was that?"

Harry grinned. "A charm a learned a couple years back... I've altered it a bit..." He said as he brought his head back to press his forehead to Draco's. He smiled, still a bit dangerously as he brought his hand up to skim under Draco's eyes, wiping away the uncontainable trace of tears that came from the mixture of pain and pleasure Harry supplied.

Draco shuddered softly, curling against him, hoping Harry was one of those who would provide the comfort so desperately needed after something that extreme. Harry wrapped his arms around him and tucked his head under his chin, kissing it softly. He nuzzled his hair gently, warming his hands as he ran them up and down Draco's back, lulling him slowly.

Draco let his eyes fall closed sleepily, feeling drained after being brought off twice in such a small period of time and he shivered as the after shocks ran through him, whimpering and clinging to Harry a little more.

"I've got you..." he cooed softly, closing his eyes and now supplying softer images to replace the ones that may still be lingering from before. Harry was holding Draco, kissing him sweetly, protectively, his warm eyes holding Draco's stormy ones. Harry kissed the side of his neck carefully, nuzzling him softly.

"Mmm..." he murmured softly, "when you do get around to fucking me... it might not be such a good idea to do it when we first get to work..."

Harry grinned softly, kissing his temple then his forehead. "I'll make sure to remember that." He whispered kissing still gently at Draco's cooling skin.

Draco shivered, his arms finding enough energy to slide slowly around Harry's neck, pulling close as he nuzzled there, "mmm... all I want to do is sleep now... screw working..."

"Well what else do you need to do?" He asked softly, cradling him to his chest.

Draco shrugged lightly, "they don't give me many instructions, this is mostly developmental work."

"Can you say that you are just done with all you can do for today?" He said shifting Draco a bit.

"maybe... but you can't... you're supposed to be studying" he reminded him, "besides... I happen to have several strong revitalizing potions once I decide I can get up to drink them."

"Okay..." he said softly, though knew if he asked, his boss would let him go home. They rarely said no to The Harry Potter, much to his dismay sometimes.

Draco didn't say anything more for awhile, just snuggled against Harry, content in his boyfriend's arms while he let his body wind down. Harry smiled, more than happy to keep Draco right there in his arms, content, happy, and most of all, safe. Draco chuckled softly against his skin, "you know Harry... it might have been easier to actually fuck me... then you could have gotten something out of it too." he murmured against his neck, nipping just lightly.

Harry smiled lightly, and tightened his arms a little. "That's true... but I had my reasons for not. Besides of course it being incredibly erotic..."

Draco shivered against him; he could only imagine what he'd looked like. "Reasons?" he murmured curiously.

Harry smiled softly, knowing that deep down he was a helpless romantic. "I don't want our first time... to be just fucking..." he said, nuzzling Draco's neck and holding him close. "I want it to be love making..." He said, ending it with a bit of a shrug to hide any sappiness.

Draco didn't fall for the shrug and grinned, "I'd wished I know you were such a sap in school... I would have used it to my advantage." he teased, placing a kiss against Harry's neck, "but you're right..." he agreed softly, "it should be love making the first time..."

Harry smiled a little, shifting Draco again before muttering a cleaning charm. He didn't release him just yet though, not wanting the moment to end.

Draco sighed a little in relief as he was cleaned of the cooling mess and curled closer, "mm... that was good though... so good."

Harry smiled slowly, kissing his neck. "I'm glad. That was the intention. Not too rough I hope," he asked, though he figured he would have said something if it was.

Draco shuddered gently and shook his head, "not too rough..." he agreed gently, "I like it... are you okay with it? I know some people can't handle being that rough..."

Harry grinned and chuckled softly, it holding that dark tint. "No. I can definitely handle it," he said leaning back to kiss Draco.

"mm..." Draco whimpered softly into the kiss, returning it

Harry brought his hand up, skimming it over Draco's cheek as he deepened the kiss. Draco pulled back on a sigh, his body still too wound for too much stimulation and he pressed just a soft kiss to his lips instead, "we should either leave or I should get back to work..."

"I'll leave that up to you, sweets..." he murmured gently, bringing his hand up to brush Draco's hair out of his eyes.

Draco sighed softly and pulled back, "I should work... I don't want them to think I'm slacking..." he said, gently moving himself from Harry's lap, wincing a little. Draco was after all, still a Slytherin, and still felt like he needed to prove himself.

Harry smiled leaning in to catch his lips in a last sweet kiss before he turned around, stretching his tight legs and flipping open a few books, starting to read.

Draco chuckled, "Is that what they're having you do? Read those textbooks?"

"Yuuup." He said in slight annoyance. "Bullocks, I know," he said resting his head on his hand.

Draco smiled, kissing his cheek, "put them away, I'll borrow some of Sev's old textbooks for you."

"Well then what will I have to make it look like I'm actually studying?" He said with a grin. "I mean I can't just sit here and sleep..."

Draco moved over to his station, finding a couple books that would actually be helpful, "here... these are actually pretty good at explaining why certain ingredients react with each other... it's a good place to start and then I'll give you a practical demonstration when I'm done over here."

Harry looked up and smiled to him, taking them. "Thanks." He said softly, pushing away the others before flipping those ones up and starting to read.

Draco nodded, pleased and moved to work on a couple simple potions, able to do a couple at once with ease, knowing exactly when to switch from one to the other. Harry would glance up every once in a while, a smile just ghosting his lips as he looked at Draco with what seemed to be pride and happiness. Draco glanced back at him every so often as well, smiling when he'd catch Harry's eyes before he just continued working, finishing the potions in their allotted time. Harry looked down and rested his head on his arm as he read, the stuff easier to comprehend but still just barely clicking.

Draco smiled over at him later, using magic to bottle the potions as it wouldn't interfere with the contents before he moved over to place a soft kiss on his temple, "how's it coming?"

Harry looked up, shrugging just barely as he sat up and hooked an arm around Draco's waist. Sighing gently he rested his head to Draco's stomach, nuzzling it gently.

Draco chuckled, "maybe we could save the practical demonstration for after lunch?" he suggested, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry nodded gently, not really saying anything to it as he just rested against Draco's soft body.

Draco smiled, "maybe we should skip lunch in favor of a nap?" he continued to prod.

"Mmm... yes... please..." he said softly pulling back and flicking his head gently to get the hair out of his eyes.

Draco lifted his wand, waving it to clock out for lunch and gently pulling Harry to his feet, "meet you at your house?"

Harry nodded, stepping back to allow Draco to apparate away. He sighed and closed the books, stacking them and clocking out before following.

--

**A/N:** Smut Smut Smut. Don't you love it? I know I do. Hope the moment was as intense for you readers as it always is for us writers. ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Well.. soon ;) but you have to review!

Made From: Sexy drugs and Rock 'n Roll!


End file.
